Jadi Cowok?
by Outer space-alien XV
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika Rukia harus menyamar menjadi cowok dan sekolah di asrama cowok? Tertarik? Silahkan dibaca.  Maaf summarynya jelek. Rukia hilang! Chapter 12 update! Warning: OOC, gaje, freak, abal dll.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic Bleach yang pertama!

Semoga kau menyukainya!

**-o-**

Rukia POV

Halo, namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Umurku 16 tahun. Mungkin kalian mengira aku berbohong jika kalian melihat rupaku pasti kalian mengira aku masih 12 tahun. Kalian akan bertanya kenapa? Karena tubuhku pendek, tinggiku hanya 148 cm. Aku juga kurus dan berdada kecil. Aku sering berkata, mungkin Tuhan tidak adil. Tapi... begini-begini aku ada yang suka lho...

Hehehe... dulu waktu SMP, ada yang ingin menjadi pacarku. Namanya Shiba Kaien. Dia tinggi, ganteng, rambutnya hitam, dan mempunyai pandangan mata yang tajam dan penuh perhatian. Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku pada saat pembagian rapot. Tapi aku tolak karena aku harus pindah ke kota Karakura, kakak iparku pindah tugas ke kota Karakura.

Aku tinggal bersama kakak perempuanku Kuchiki Hisana dan nii-sama atau lebih baik aku sebut kakak iparku, Kuchiki Byakuya. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan waktu aku berumur 7 tahun. Saat itu kakakku, Hisana sudah berumur 16 tahun. Lalu dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yaitu Kuchiki Byakuya dan mereka pun jatuh cinta. Akupun diangkat menjadi adik angkatnya nii-sama.

Nii-sama bekerja sebagai dosen di perguruan Angkatan Darat di kota Tokyo. Tapi karena ada salah satu guru yang pensiun di kota Karakura, Nii-sama ditugaskan untuk mengganti posisi guru tersebut. Tugasnya mengajar para calon tentara di kota Karakura.

Dulu saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Nii-sama, aku mengira bahwa dia orang yang dingin, cuek, tidak punya hati karena tampangnya itu. Tetapi ternyata tidak setelah aku mengenalnya lebih dalam lagi dan berkunjung ke rumahnya, kesan pertamaku itu SALAH BESAR. Ingat! SALAH BESAR!

Aku sangat tidak percaya dengan Nii-sama yang tatapannya dingin, cuek itu menyukai DORA! Bayangkan! Dora... anak perempuan yang bertualang bersama monyet, peta dan ranselnya itu! Aku pikir dia bercanda ketika dia mengatakan dia suka Dora. Karena penasaran, saat dia pergi ke toilet aku mengendap ke kamarnya dan ketika ku buka pintunya...

(Suara efek= Jengjengjeng *oi nyalain suara efeknya= author mulai sok nge-bos*)

Tubuhku seakan-akan beku, mulutku terbuka lebar dan mataku seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat. Pemandangan di depan mataku adalah dinding yang penuh dengan poster Dora dan monyetnya itu. Lalu sprei tempat tidurnya! Itu bergambar DORA! Aku mencubit lenganku untuk meyakinkan bahwa ini adalah mimpi ternyata sakit dan ini adalah kenyataan. Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku segera kembali ke ruang tamu dan duduk dengan manis. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak tapi aku takut dia tersinggung jadinya aku tahan. Sesampai di rumah aku tidak henti-hentinya tertawa sampai perutku sakit.

Kembali dengan hewan kesukaanku. Aku sangat menyukai kelinci, aku memelihara seekor kelinci putih namanya Chappy. Dia imut sekali... aku selalu bermain dengannya setiap sore hari. Dan kemarin aku baru pindah dari Tokyo ke Karakura. Pertama kali aku datang ke sini... aku langsung jatuh cinta dengan kota ini. Hawanya yang sejuk, pohon-pohonnya yang rindang, dan indahnya sinar matahari di kota ini membuatku semakin jatuh cinta dengan kota ini. Itulah kesanku saat datang ke kota ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu di kamarku.

"RUKIA! Byakuya ingin berbicara denganmu." Panggil Kak Hisana sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar Kak." Ucapku sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ada masalah apa, Kak?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan ke ruang keluarga.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Ucap Kak Hisana.

Karena penasaran, aku memercepat langkahku ke arah ruang keluarga. Di sana, Nii-sama sedang duduk sambil minum kopi. Matanya terpaku dengan acara yang ada di televisi. Saat ku lirik acara TV, aku sweat drop. Ternyata tentang pameran Dora di Karakura Mall minggu ini.

"Hisana! Kita harus kesana minggu ini! Aku tidak mau ketinggalan!" Teriak Byakuya dengan semangat.

"Iya...iya.. tapi ceritakan masalah apa dulu ke Rukia ya baru kita pergi."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Byakuya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Iya iya" Hisana makin sweat drop ngeliat sikap Byakuya.

"Jadi ada masalah apa, Nii-sama?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ini aku baru tahu kalau di sini hanya ada sekolah asrama laki-laki yaitu sekolah tempatku mengajar. Kalau sekolah perempuan sangat jauh tempatnya dari sini jadi apakah kau mau menyamar jadi laki-laki?" tanya Nii-sama dengan serius.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

"APA!"

TBC

Maaf ya kalau gak jelas, aneh, freak (itu mah sama aja), OOC, de el el.

Maklum baru pertama kali buat fanfic Bleach jadi saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Dan jika ada fansnya Byakuya maaf ya... ini hanya buat untuk komedi hehehe... Saya terima reviewnya, kritiknya, caci makinya, dan lain-lain tapi jangan pedes-pedes ya gak ada minum (?) Sekali lagi arigatou~ senpai sudah membaca fanfic saya yang gak jelas ini :D


	2. Chapter 2

Jadi Cowok? - Chapter 2

Gomen, kalau sebelumnya disclaimer saya lupa tulis jujur itu kelupaan. Maafkan saya *nangis-nangis gaje*. BTW pasti udah pada penasaran nih sama chapter selanjutnya. Tingkat kelucuan author agak menurun jadi maaf klo ngebosenin. Langsung dibaca aja deh. Ntar kita lanjut di bawah. Byeeee~

Disclaimer: Kalau saya bilang Bleach punya saya, pasti pada gak percaya. Jadi, Bleach itu punya Kubo Tite. Tapi yang ngajarin saya hehehe (bohong abis)

-o-

Flashback

"Ini aku baru tahu kalau di sini hanya ada sekolah asrama laki-laki yaitu sekolah tempatku mengajar. Kalau sekolah perempuan sangat jauh tempatnya dari sini jadi apakah kau mau menyamar jadi laki-laki?" tanya Nii-sama dengan serius.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

"APA!"

End of Flashback

Normal POV

Saking kencangnya teriakan Rukia, tetangga sebelah yang lagi hamil langsung brojol. Apalagi Byakuya dan Hisana yang posisinya berdekatan dengan Rukia, rambutnya sampai berantakan (gak segitunya kale~). Setelah Rukia dapat menenangkan diri, Byakuya pun bertanya lagi kepada Rukia.

"Jadi gimana, Rukia? Kau mau gak nyamar jadi laki-laki?"

"Nii-sama... apakah tidak ada pilihan lain?"

"Iya, Byakuya. Apakah tidak ada pilihan lain?" tanya Hisana ikut-ikutan.

"Yah..." Byakuya langsung dengan tampang mikir-mikir. "Pilihan lainnya ya itu sekolah untuk perempuan yang sangat ja...uh tempatnya. Tapi kalau kamu mau nge-kos sih gak papa, tapi bagaimana denganmu Hisana? Apa kamu siap untuk membiarkan adikmu nge-kos?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Byakuya, Hisana langsung nangis-nangis histeris.

"JANGAN! Rukia! Kamu gak boleh pergi dari sini!" teriak Hisana. Rukia cengo. Byakuya sibuk menenangkan Hisana dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kakakmu itu lho... ya... kamu tau kan gimana dia kalau tau kamu bakalan pergi jauh." Tanya Byakuya setelah kembali dari kamar.

Rukia jadi mengingat waktu bagaimana reaksi kakaknya saat dia mau menginap di rumah teman selama 2 hari. Hisana sangat over-protective dengan adiknya ini. Melebih-lebihi Byakuya. Setiap hari, setiap jam bahkan setiap MENIT! Hisana selalu menelpon adiknya ini. Coba bayangkan... Kalau kita lagi liburan atau bersenang-senang terganggu oleh kekhawatiran yang berlebihan ini pasti gak bakal enak kalau liburan. Jadi, wajar saja sejak saat itu Rukia tidak pernah pergi jauh dari rumah.

"Iya juga sih.." Rukia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Tapi tidak ada cara lainkah? Masa sampai harus nyamar jadi laki-laki? Bagaimana kalau aku ketahuan?" tanya Rukia dengan cemas.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan memberi tahu seluruh guru dan kepala sekolah pastinya tentang hal ini."

"Tapi bagaimana ya...? Cita-citaku kan menjadi dokter, apa tidak ada sekolah kedokteran di dekat sini?"

"Oh iya, aku dengar di situ akan ada sekolah kedokteran di situ tapi masih dalam pengajuan proposal. Cita-citamu sebagai dokter bisa tercapai."

"Kenapa tidak itu saja, Nii-sama?" tanya Rukia.

"Tadinya aku juga berpikir begitu tapi kata orang-orang disana, kalaupun proposal itu diterima baru tahun depan bisa dilaksanakan. Sedangkan kamu harus sekolah sekarang juga." Jelas Byakuya.

"Oooh..." Rukia ber-ooh ria.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kau setahun sekolah di tempatku mengajar baru tahun depannya kau pindah ke sekolah kedokteran itu? Lagipula kau juga bisa bela diri dan gampang untuk menyamarkan dirimu karena... tubuhmu yang kurus dan dadamu yang kecil.." sahut Byakuya setengah berbisik.

BLETAKK

Sebuah benjol sebesar salak nangkring di atas kepala Byakuya, alhasil dari jitakan Rukia. Byakuya pun meringis kesakitan.

"Aww... sakit, Rukia." Sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Itu karena kau mengejekku, Nii-sama! Jadi hati-hati ya kalau kau berbicara denganku atau koleksi gambar 'Dora'-mu bisa kupakai untuk membuat origami.." Rukia pun tertawa terkekeh-kekeh sambil mengusap-usap tangannya.

"Ja..jangan.. please dong jangan... iya deh aku janji..." Byakuya memohon-mohon sambil nangis-nangis gak jelas di kaki Rukia.

"Baiklah." Rukia berhenti, "Nah, untuk idenya boleh juga sih idenya. Kupikirkan dulu ya, Nii-sama." Rukia pun beranjak pergi dari ruang keluarga ke kamar tidurnya. Rukia pun menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Dia pun duduk di meja belajarnya

Rukia POV

Bagaimana ya? Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Apakah tidak ada pilihan lain? Memang sih jika aku menyamar jadi laki-laki, itu sangat gampang untuk menyamarkannya dan cita-citaku sebagai dokter bisa tercapai. Tapi... masalahnya adalah sekolah tempat Nii-sama mengajar kan sekolah asrama, pasti aku harus menginap di asrama itu. Lalu aku juga harus sekamar dengan laki-laki. Bagaimana jika aku ketahuan? Argh... pusiiiinngggg!

KRUYUKK

Saking pusing mikir, aku jadi laper. Aku mau makan dulu aja ah.

End of Rukia POV

-o-

Normal POV

Kring kring kring (suara telpon bunyi bukan sepeda)

"Hallo?" Sang pemilik telpon mengangkat telponnya.

_"Bisa bicara dengan Kuchiki Byakuya?"_ Terdengar suara laki-laki dari seberang sana.

"Ya, ini dengan saya sendiri. Dengan siapa ya?" tanya Byakuya.

_"Ini aku, __Yamamoto."_ *)

"Ohh, ada masalah apa, Yamamoto-san?"

_"Aku punya berita bagus__. Proposal sekolah kedokteran kita diterima. Tahun depan sudah bisa dibuka pendaftaran."_

"Ahh... syukurlah. Terima kasih Yamamoto sudah memberitahuku."

_"Tidak apa-apa Byakuya. Jadi bagaimana dengan Rukia? Dia mau masuk ke sekolah tempatmu mengajar?"_

"Dia bilang masih mau dipikirkan dulu. Aku juga sudah memberi tahu dia tentang sekolah kedokteran ini."

_"__Oh ya sudah kalau begitu. Dah~"_

"Dah~"

Byakuya menutup telponnya dan kembali menonton TV. Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan cebol dan berdada kecil *Author dibunuh ama Rukia* masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga. Dia pun bertanya kepada Byakuya.

"Siapa yang nelpon, Nii-sama?"

"Ohh, itu si Yamamoto. Teman mengajarku di Sekolah Tentara Karakura. (biar keren Karakura Army School bagus gak? *pembaca sweat drop* *Author gak kreatif pikir pembaca*)

"Ohh, ada masalah apa?"

"Dia bilang proposal sekolah kedokteran yang tadi kuceritakan kepadamu saudah diterima, tahun depan sudah bisa dibuka pendaftaran katanya."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, jadi bagaimana Rukia? Kau mau?"

"Aku mau, Nii-sama!"

"Baiklah, berarti mulai minggu depan kau sudah bisa sekolah. Segera persiapkan barangmu ya Rukia. Dan karena kau sekolah di sekolah asrama, aku akan mencarikanmu teman sekamar yang baik. OK?" tanya Byakuya dengan jempol yang diacungkan dan senyum nyengirnya ala Guru Gay. *author gak bisa ngebayangin XP*

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Nee-san?"

"Itu bisa diatur. Akan ku jelaskan dengan baik-baik. Pasti dia kan mengerti."

"Baiklah, Nii-sama. Aku akan mempersiapkan barang-barangku."

"Oh ya, jangan lupa besok kita akan ke Pameran Dora di Karakura Mall lalu belanja keperluan untuk penyamaranmu bersama Urahara dan Hisana."

"Iya, Nii-sama." Jawab Rukia sambil sweat drop setelah mendengar "pameran Dora" dari mulut Byakuya.

"Haah... ini akan menarik." Pikir Rukia.

TBC

Gimana? Bagus gak? Atau membosankan? OOC? Gaje? Aneh? Pasti itu yang dipikirkan para pembaca hikshiks *mojok di kamar sambil nangis*

Jujur saya juga bingung pas nulis chapter ini abis ngayalnya udah kejauhan hehehe. Jadi maaf kalau chapter ini sangat membosankan bagi yang merasa. Trus juga saya gak bisa janji bakalan update dengan cepat karena ada fanfic lain yang musti saya pikirin juga.

*) Gomen, author baru kenal Bleach 2 bulan yg lalu jadi masih buta tentang temennya Byakuya. Author belum ngerti banget jalan ceritanya tapi kalau ada yang bersedia menceritakan untuk author, PM aja ya

Di chapter ini juga, saya udah kehabisan ide karena pengen cepet update. Saya seneng banget lho waktu liat di chap pertama reviewnya ada 18 langsung histeris sendiri , joget inul lah, ketawa sendiri kayak orang gila. Hehehe... Tadinya saya pengen update kemaren tapi karena pembantu udah pada mudik, saya jadi pembokat sementara di sini. Jadi, baru saya update sekarang.

Ok untuk membalas para review mungkin udah ada yang di PM sama saya tapi gak papa deh, dimulai dari:

**Rio-Lucario**: Oh ya maaf-maaf saya kelupaan. Arigatou sudah ngingetin.

**Raraa Ruuki-Chan Kuchiki**: Ok, ok daku sudah mengupdate.

**chikara kyoshiro**: Sip, ane udah update.

**Kurochi Agitohana**: Maaf disclaimernya ketinggalan, lupa! Ini saya update.

**mio 'IchiRuki' anezaki**: Sip. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**Arlheaa**: Yang salah otak saya kali mbak. Hehehe...

**chappythesmartrabbit**: Saya juga geleng-geleng sambil ajep-ajep (?)

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**: Kan ini masih chap 1. Mudah-mudahan chapter 2 puas ya.

**00 Ayuzawa Gabrielle Takumi 00**: Iya saya dari kampung sebelah =D

**Ruki Yagami**: Iya, bakalan seru kok. Makasih...

**dorami fil**: Ini udah diusahain dibuat kayak gitu. Semoga kamu suka ya =)

**Jee-ya Zettyra**: Saya juga gak suka Dora, lah saya yang bikin aja ilfill.

**Yupi –akaiYuki- Kurosaki**: Ok, saya update.

**Matsura Akimoto**: Hahaha, klo saya udah dibunuh kali ama Byakuya.

**kuraishi cha22dhen**: Gak papa kok. Tapi tetep review ya

: Sip, ane udah update super kilat pake Tiki (?)

**MiRae Naomi Kurosaki**: Iya, saya juga baca ffn-mu juga.

**Minami Kyookai**: Sip sip itu bisa diatur.

Buat semuanya yang udah ngereview makasih banyak~ Trus kalau ada namanya yang belum ditulis gak papa ya. Trus juga author mungkin update lagi abis lebaran amin... BTW tgl 14 ntar saya ultah lho... ada yg mau ngasih hadiah? Akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Jadi Cowok? – Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sama seperti di chap sebelumnya. Bukan saya yang bikin Bleach, saya cuma minjem tapi gak bilang hehe... :P

Author juga mau ngucapin MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN, MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN (udah telat woi) Meskipun udah telat gak papa ya... Setelah author pikir dengan otak terbalik, akhirnya author memustuskan untuk membuat Ichigo POV. Kalau ada yang tidak puas, saya mohon maaf sekali. Ok, enjoy!

-o-

Ichigo POV di hari yang sama dan tempat yang berbeda.

Hei, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, umur 16 tahun, tanggal lahir 15 Juli 19**, golongan darah AO (emang ada?), tinggi 186cm, berat 60 kg. Aku anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara. Adikku semuanya perempuan dan kembar. Namanya Karin dan Yuzu. Mereka baru berumur 11 tahun, jadi masih di SD tapi sudah kelas 6.

Ayahku bernama Isshin dan orang yang sangat menyebalkan bagiku karena... kau tahu setiap pagi dia selalu membangunkanku dengan cara yang tidak wajar yaitu, menerobos pintu kamarku dan melompat tepat di atas perutku. Tidak hanya itu, dia sering menanyaiku apakah aku punya pacar atau tidak. Jika aku jawab tidak, dia akan menangis di depan poster ibuku dan berteriak bahwa aku adalah gay. Aku bisa menjadi gila jika terus seperti ini. Makanya sekarang aku memilih sekolah asrama tentara agar aku bisa pergi jauh dari rumahku ini. Dan kebetulan aku mendapat peringkat satu di dalam daftar.

Mengetahui aku akan masuk ke sekolah asrama, ayahku langung melarangku dengan tangisannya yang tidak mempengaruhiku. Dia bilang dia akan kesepian jika aku tidak ada di rumah, tapi aku tetap bersikeras. Ayahku pun mulai menangis gak jelas di depan poster ibuku. Sampai akhirnya, Karin menjitak kepalanya dengan keras dan membuat ayahku pingsan seketika.

Lalu aku baru tau dari Urahara dan Yoruichi, pasutri, tetangga kami yang mempunyai warung bahwa dulu ayahku adalah seorang dosen di sekolah tentara itu. Tapi dia berhenti dan memilih untuk membuka klinik setelah menikah dengan ibuku.

Mungkin kalian bingung saat aku cerita, ayahku menangis di depan poster ibuku. Ya, ibuku bernama Masaki, dia... dia sudah meninggal.. ketika aku berumur 9 tahun. Saat itu aku baru pulang dari latihan karate, ibuku datang menjemputku. Kami pulang bersama-sama lalu kulihat kucing berada di tengah jalan. Karena tertarik aku memungutnya dan menggendongnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi melintas dan ketika akan mengenaiku, aku menutup mata dan...

CKITTT... (suara rem mobil) BRUAKK...

Aku merasakan tubuhku terlempar dan ketika aku membuka mata... Ibuku sudah bersimbah darah di tengah jalan. Truk yang menabrak itu sudah kabur entah kemana. Aku langsung berlari menuju ibuku. Ibuku tersenyum padaku dan menyentuh pipiku dengan tangannya yang dipenuhi darah.

"I...Ichigo... Ja-jaga... adi-adik... adikmu... dan hiduplah... ba-ha-gi-a..." Tangan Ibuku terjatuh dan ibuku menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya. Air mata menetes ke pipiku dan... maaf... aku tidak dapat meneruskannya lagi. Itu kenangan yang sangat menyakitkan bagiku.

Baiklah selanjutnya adalah Arisawa Tatsuki, dia adalah teman sepermainanku dari kecil. Dia dan aku sama-sama berlatih karate di tempat yang sama. Dia orangnya sangat tomboy dan agak galak. Kalau kau macam-macam dengannya, aku tidak tahu nasib apa yang akan menimpamu, entah tangan patah, kaki patah atau bahkan kau tidak akan berada di dunia lagi.

Aku sangat mengagumi William Shakespeare, kata-katanya mengandung arti yang sangat dalam dan menenangkan pikiran. Aku juga menyukai coklat dan makanan pedas. Makanan pedas kesukaanku adalah sambal tahu buatan Yuzu, adikku. Itu sangat enak... kalian harus mencobanya. (Sebenarnya itu makanan fav. Author *plakk*)

Aku masuk ke sekolah asrama tentara itu bukan hanya ingin jauh dari ayahku yang aneh itu. Aku juga ingin melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi. Aku tidak mau gagal seperti kenangan bersama ibuku. Aku sudah gagal untuk melindungi ibuku. Aku juga yang menyebabkan kematiannya walaupun ayahku, Tatsuki dan yang lain tidak menyalahkanku. Tapi tekadku sudah bulat untuk masuk ke sekolah ini.

Sudahlah, lebih baik aku akhiri saja perkenalan ini. Aku selalu teringat dengan ibuku. Maaf ya kalau kalian merasa bosan dengan perkenalanku ini.

End of Ichigo POV

-o-

Normal POV

Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya dan beranjak ke ruang keluarga. Dilihatnya, kedua adiknya sedang menonton TV. Terlihat iklan pameran Dora dan Chappy di layar televisi. Yuzu dan Karin terlihat memperhatikan iklan itu dengan sangat serius.

"Ayah mana?" Ichigo bertanya.

"Sedang di klinik." Jawab Karin cuek.

"Ichi-nii..."

"Apa?"

"Besok, ke situ yuk." Yuzu menunjuk ke arah televisi. (maksudnya ke Karakura Mall yang ada pameran Dora)

"Ngapain?"

"Ya, liat pameran itu, Ichi-nii! Di sana juga ada pameran Chappy! Tahun ini Dora dan Chappy bekerja sama! Boleh ya, Ichi-nii?"

"Gimana ya...?" Garuk-garuk kepala yang kutuan eh yang tidak gatal : D

"Ayolah, Ichi-nii! Sekali ini saja.." *membuat puppy eyes* Yuzu memohon kepada Ichigo sampai menarik-narik celananya.

Ichigo yang tidak tega melihatnya, akhirnya mengalah.

"Baiklah.."

"Yey..." Yuzu bersorak kegirangan.

"Yah... Lagipula... ini juga jalan-jalan terakhir bersama keluargaku." Pikir Ichigo. Dia tersenyum dengan hangat.

-o-

Keesokan harinya, Ichigo dan keluarganya berangkat ke Karakura Mall. Ketika sampai di sana, Yuzu, Karin, dan Isshin langsung melompat-lompat dengan girang. Ichigo yang melihat pemandangan itu merasa terhibur ketika melihat Yuzu dan Karin tetapi setelah melihat ayahnya yang idiot itu *author ditendang ma Isshin*... dia langsung ingin kabur dari situ.

"Ichi-nii! Ichi-nii! Ayo cepat!" Karin memanggil dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Ichigo.

"Tunggu sebentar.." Ichigo menuju ke arah ayahnya yang sedang menari-nari balet dan menjitak kepalanya dengan keras hingga pingsan. Para pengunjung lain pun merasa ngeri dengan tindakan tersebut. Tetapi setelah melihat Isshin, para pengunjung pun sweat drop. -_-"

-o-

Sementara di rumah Rukia

TIK TIK TIK bunyi hujan di atas genteng (itu mah lagu) *pembaca sweat drop*

TOK TOK TOK

"RUKIAAA! Ayo banguuunnnn... Udah jam 8 nih! Kita kan mau liat pameran Dora & Chappy!" Panggil Byakuya dengan semangat '45. Dia sudah semangat untuk menggempur Belanda eh salah menggempur kamar Rukia dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Rukiaaaa...!"

Yang dipanggil bukannya bangun malah menarik selimutnya lebih erat dan menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Karena Byakuya yang maniak itu masih gentayangan di depan kamarnya sambil teriak-teriak, akhirnya Rukia mengalah dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ya ampun... aku ngantuk banget... Hoahmm..." Rukia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Matanya masih setengah terbuka. Rambutnya masih awut-awutan karena gaya tidurnya yang heboh. *author digeplak* dan mukanya masih kusut seperti baju yang belum disetrika.

"RUKIAAAA!" Panggil Byakuya.. lagi.

"IYA IYA! Aku udah bangun!"

"Ya udah, aku tunggu di bawah ya..."

"Dasar bawel..." keluh Rukia dalam hati.

Rukia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi (masa tidur lagi? Dasar kebo). Setelah selesai cuci muka, sikat gigi, mandi, boker, dll, dsb.. Rukia segera mengambil gaun berwarna biru muda sepanjang lutut dengan pita berwarna putih yang melingkar di bagian pinggang (Maaf, author gak pinter buat deskripsi.). Setelah menyisir rambutnya, Rukia segera turun ke bawah untuk menemui Byakuya dan Hisana yang sudah menunggunya di ruang keluarga.

Di meja makan sudah tersedia nasi goreng seafood dan telur dadar sebagai pelengkap. Susu ultra rasa vanilla yang baru dikeluarkan dari kulkas juga sudah tersedia di sana. *Author jadi laper*

Rukia langsung menuju ke meja makan dan memakan sarapannya dengan lahap. Lalu...

DING DONG

Hisana membuka pintu dan ternyata ada.. ada... ada.. ada.. *author mulai konslet* ada.. ada.. GENDERUWO di depan pintu! Hisana langsung menjerit dan memanggil Byakuya.

"Kyaaa! Byakuya! Ada genderuwo...!"

Byakuya langsung meraih tongkat dan berlari secepat de plesh *The Flash* ke arah pintu. Byakuya langsung memukul kepala genderuwo itu hingga muncul benjol yang cukup besar di kepalanya.

"Oww..." Sang genderuwo itu meringis kesakitan. Eitss, tunggu dulu! Rasanya suaranya sangat familiar di telinga Byakuya. Byakuya mencoba melihat sekali lagi ke makhluk yang sedang meringis ini. Genderuwo itu mempunyai kumis putih yang cukup tebal di bagian mukanya. Setahu Byakuya, genderuwo itu brewokan dan jenggotnya hitam karena Byakuya belum pernah menemukan cat rambut khusus genderuwo.

Lalu tiba-tiba lampu menyala di otak Byakuya! Cling! Jangan-jangan, dia adalah...

"Ehm... Kuchiki Byakuya..." Mendengar suaranya lagi, Byakuya langsung keringat dingin, keringatnya langsung membanjiri seluruh kota Karakura.

"Ha-hai, Go..gomen Yamamoto-san..." Byakuya nyengir dan langsung kabur dari hadapan Yamamoto. Byakuya sembunyi di balik selimut Doranya.

Hisana yang masih loading karena masih pentium 2 hanya bisa bengong-bengong dengan mulut 'O'. Akhirnya...

"ASTAGA! Yamamoto-san! Daijobou (Anda baik-baik saja?)" tanya Hisana. *seinget author tulisannya gitu*

Hisana langsung menghambur ke Yamamoto-san dan memperlihatkan tatapan cemas.

"Aha! Ini dia kesempatan!" Pikir Yamamoto dengan otak mesumnya. (WAT DE PAK? Yamamoto mesum!) *author dilempar sendal merek Swallow*

"Aduh... kepalaku masih sakit.. Hisana-san, maukah kau mengusap kepalaku?" pinta Yamamoto. Yamamoto memalingkan mukanya dan menyeringai.

"Wah... sepertinya ada maunya ni orang, akan kuhukum dia! Huahahahaha..." pikir Hisana dalam hati.

"Masih sakit ya..? Baiklah, sini kemarikan kepalamu, Yamamoto-san."

Ketika Yamamoto menyodorkan kepalanya, Hisana langsung menjitak kepala Yamamoto. Dengan sekejap, benjolan itu tambah besar sebesar bakso atom. (Lebay)

"Owww... kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Karena kau memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku. Benar kan?"

"Gomen, Hisana-san."

"Dasar kakek-kakek."

"Ya sudah panggil sana suamimu itu, kita harus cepat. Aku juga ingin melihat."

"BYAKUYAAA! Ayo kita berangkat! RUKIAAAA! Ayo!" teriak Hisana make toa. Yamamoto menutup telinganya untuk menghindari tuli mendadak oleh teriakan Hisana yang menggelegar itu.

"Siap bos!" Rukia dan Byakuya sudah berbaris berjejer di depan Hisana dengan hormat.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai perjalanan kita.."

TBC

Waduh... garing ya? Author mulai kehabisan ide gokil nih. Hokeh, bocoran chap selanjutnya adalah belanja-belanja dan saat pertama kali Ichigo melihat Rukia. Kira-kira Ichigo sama Rukia ini dipertemukan dulu sekali atau gak usah? Saran dan kritik diterima dengan senang hati tapi kritiknya jangan pedes-pedes ya. Oh ya, udah pada baca "Lebaran ala Bleach" belum? Author lagi nyari-nyari ide nih buat chapter selanjutnya. PM aja ya sarannya.

Oh ya, author itu baru ngeliat Byakuya di komiknya. Secara author baru beli komik Bleach yg ke 7, 10, 11, 13, ama 19. Pas ngebayangin fanfic ini author ketawa-ketawa gak jelas. Jadi gomen ya semuanya kalau saya buat OOC semua.

Balasan review:

**chikara kyoshiro**: Ane sudah berusaha untuk tidak lama-lama. Ane sudah update sesuai request.

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**: Terima kasih pujiannya atas kegilaan saya hehe.

**ochibi4me**: Fanfic ini ASLI ide saya. Saya juga tau memang ada fic yang seperti ini. Tapi saya jamin ini berbeda. Suwer... *tangan membentuk huruf V*

**Rio males Log In**: Rated M nya bakalan ada, tapi saya belum mastiin di chapter berapa. Soalnya masih panjang.

**Ruki Yagami**: Ane update kilat, Cin. Pake petir segala malah (?)

**Minami Kyookai**: Pertanyaannya banyak juga nih. Saya sih rencananya Rukia bakalan sekamar sama Ichigo tapi belum tau pake Ashido sama Kaien. Ichigo sudah ada di atas, monggo dibaca. ^^

**mio 'ichirugiran' kyo**: Daku update!

**C****happythesmartrabbit**: Byakuya suka Dora sejak saya yang buat! *nyengir*

**Arlheaa**: Harapanmu akan segera terkabul. Hehehe...

**choCo purPle**: Salam kenal kembali... Ichigo sudah muncul kok.

**Kurochi Agitohana**: Terima kasih atas ucapannya.. Arigatou *membungkuk-bungkukan badan* KRETKK *Oww, encok saya kambuh!*

**kuraishi cha22dhen**: Akan saya buat makin penasaran. Itulah hobi saya huahahahaha *tertawa menggelegar diikuti suara petir*

**bl3achtou4ro**: Ichi sudah muncul, teman..

**dorami fil**: Terima kasih...

Semuanyaaaaa... *teriak pake toa* Arigatou... sudah mereview dan membaca fanfic ini *nangis terharu*. Saya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi kepada kalian... terima kasih...Dan jangan lupa review lagi...


	4. Chapter 4

Jadi Cowok? – Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Kubo Tite, bukan punya saya.

-o-

Rukia, Hisana, si maniak dora alias Byakuya dan si kakek mesum alias Yamamoto sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang Karakura Mall. Begitu sampai di Karakura Mall, Byakuya langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka menuju ke mall dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Rukia, Hisana dan Yamamoto yang pura-pura gak kenal.

"Kita sudah sampaii!" teriak Byakuya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Melihat Rukia, Hisana dan Yamamoto yang tak bergeming sedikit pun, Byakuya teriak lagi.

"Hisanaaa, Rukiaaaa, Yamamoto-saannnn! Ayo sini!" Byakuya mulai nari-nari gak jelas. Kesana kemari... membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa takut karena Byakuya disangka orang gila. Para orang tua pun segera menarik anaknya untuk menjauhi Byakuya.

Untuk menghindari Byakuya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak, yang pasti akan tambah memalukan, Rukia, Hisana dan Yamamoto dengan berat hati (kurang lebih 10kg), mereka menghampiri Byakuya. Mereka segera menggeret Byakuya ke belakang gedung dan menjitak kepalanya.

BLETAKK

"Ouch... sakit..." Byakuya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol.

"Itu salahmu, Byakuya! Kau itu sudah memalukan kita. Kau ingat umurmu berapa?"

"Ummm... 29"

"Kalau kau ingat itu, kenapa kau suka Dora?"

"Habis kan Dora lucuu... trus imuttt kyaaaa..." Byakuya mulai memancarkan aura yang tidak enak untuk dilihat orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Haahh... Lebih baik kita langsung masuk ke dalam daripada kita dilihatin orang-orang..." Usul Yamamoto.

"Kau benar, Yamamoto-san. Semakin cepat kita masuk semakin cepat kita meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Ayo Rukia..." ajak Hisana.

"Baiklah..." Akhirnya Rukia bersuara juga karena dicuekin.

-o-

_Sementara di tempat Ichigo..._

ICHIGO POV

Setelah masuk ke dalam pameran Dora, Yuzu dan Karin langsung menyeretku kesana kemari. Melihat koleksi boneka dora lah, koleksi film dora lah, bahkan koleksi baju cosplay beserta wignya juga ada! Apakah Dora sebegitu terkenalnya di Karakura?

Ayahku bukannya membantuku malah ikut-ikutan lagi. Bikin tambah bete aja. Sekarang mereka lagi mencoba baju cosplay Dora, tadinya aku disuruh ikut tapi aku nolak. Masa seorang pria tampan seperti aku ini *woo narsis* memakai kostum Dora? Yang benar saja, mendingan aku bayarin semua deh apa yang mereka mau daripada memakai baju itu.

Sepertinya mereka masih lama karena di dalam ramai sekali. Ada bapak-bapak lagi teriak-teriak minta baju Dora sama wignya gitu. Gak malu apa teriak-teriak kayak anak kecil. Benar-benar memalukan. Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan dulu ah. Ah itu dia pameran Chappy.

-o-

RUKIA POV

Ya ampuunnnn! Malu-maluin banget sih Byakuya nii-sama. Teriak-teriak minta baju Dora sama wignya. Gak inget umur apa? Sudah setengah jam, aku berdiri ngantri di sini tapi masih jauh sama kasirnya. Bosaann... Kalau begini terus, kapan aku beli peralatan buat sekolah besok?

Aku pingin liat pameran chappy... Aku ijin dulu deh sama Hisana nee-san.

"Nee-san.." panggilku.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanyanya sambil memilih-milih baju dora buat Nii-sama.

"Aku mau liat pameran chappy ya.."

"Baiklah, tapi tunggu dulu ini bagus yang mana?" tanya Nee-san sambil mengangkat 2 baju. Yang satu warna pink norak yang mirip banget sama baju Dora, satu lagi warna Biru tapi ada gambar Doranya. Aduuhhh, yang mana ya? Dua-duanya... aneh.

Aku menghela napas dan memilih baju yang biru. Setidaknya tidak berwarna pink. Oh ya, kemana Yamamoto-san? Daritadi tidak kelihatan... Lalu aku menoleh ke sebelah dan kulihat...

YAMAMOTO-SAN SAMA BYAKUYA NII-SAMA PAKE WIG DORA! Kyaaaa! Apa-apaan ini? Mereka lagi melompat-lompat ala Dora dan tertawa riang sambil mengibas-ibaskan rambut Dora (baca: wig) mereka. Aku mimpi ya? Kucubit tanganku dan sakiiit.. Ini kenyataan? Kami-sama, apakah dunia sudah mau kiamat? Kenapa Nee-san bisa menikah dengan maniak ini? Ahhh! Mendingan aku jauh-jauh dulu deh dari sini.

Akhirnya aku berhasil keluar dari sini. Benar-benar menyesakkan. Aku terus berjalan ke arah pameran Chappy. Ah sampai! Aku memasuki pameran dah waaahhhhh! Banyak sekali boneka Chappy…! Aku pingin beli… Kyaaa…

-o-

ICHIGO POV

Fiuhh, syukurlah disini tidak terlalu ramai. Di sini juga banyak orang tapi tidak seramai tadi. Banyak juga bonekanya. Aku ingin beli ah buat Yuzu dan Karin. Mereka pasti suka.

Ah itu ada yang lucu dan kebetulan tinggal satu. Boneka chappy warna putih dan dihiasi pita warna pink di telinganya. Aku akan beli yang itu!

-o-

RUKIA POV

Haah… bonekanya banyak yang lucu tapi kok belum srek gitu ya… Harganya juga lagi banyak sale nih. Musti buru-buru ntar kehabisan.. Ah itu dia! Ada yang lucu! Boneka Chappy warna putih dan dihiasi pita di telinganya. Dan kebetulan tinggal satu kayaknya. Kyaa! Lucu sekali! Aku akan beli yang itu!

-o-

NORMAL POV

Ichigo berjalan ke arah boneka chappy yang dilihatnya dengan tatapan mengerikan. Seakan-akan siap memangsa. Semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya merasa ngeri dan segera menjauh.

Sementara Rukia berlari-lari kecil ke arah boneka chappy dengan tatapan yang ceria. Aura yang dibuatnya berbunga-bunga sehingga orang-orang di sekitar merasa tenang. Rukia bersenandung kecil dan mencoba meraih boneka chappy itu.

-o-

RUKIA POV

Hei! Kok aneh? Rasanya aku sudah memegang boneka chappy itu. Tapi kok rasanya besar sekali? Kucoba untuk meraba permukaannya dengan tanganku yang satunya, kok kasar? Tapi rasanya hangat dan tidak berbulu? Dapat kurasakan kehangatan yang memancar dari benda ini.

Lho? Kok jarinya besar-besar ya? Jangan-jangan…?

-o-

ICHIGO POV

Perasaan tadi kan aku mau megang boneka ini. Tapi kok lembut sekali ya? Dan kok bisa bergerak? Ku lihat ke bawah dan… ada anak kecil yang lagi megang-megang tanganku? Apa-apaan ini?

-o-

NORMAL POV

Rukia membuka matanya dan mendongak ke atas. Ada seorang laki-laki berambut oranye jabrik di sebelahnya. Dia menengok ke bawah dan mendapati dirinya memegang tangan laki-laki tersebut.

"Kyaa! Bonekanya berubah!" Teriak Rukia.

"Hei! Aku ini bukan boneka! Kau salah!" balas Ichigo.

"Kyaaa!" Rukia teriak histeris dan membuat orang lain salah paham.

"Bu-bukan! Kau salah, anak kecil… Mana ibumu? Ah kau tersesat ya?"

BLETAAKK

"Enak saja! Aku bukan anak kecil tahu! Aku ini sudah besar!"

"Yaahh… dia merasa sudah besar… Padahal badan segede anak SD aja… Ya sudahlah… namanya juga anak kecil merasa udah besar.." lirih Ichigo.

"Ibumu mana? Kau tersesat? Mau kubantu?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini sudah besar! Umurku 16 tahun!"

"Bohong! Tidak mungkin kau berumur 16 tahun!" Ichigo menunjuk ke arah Rukia.

"Memang benar kok! Ah susah ngomong dengan om-om sepertimu!" Rukia melipat tangannya di atas dadanya dan mendengus kesal.

"Enak saja om-om! Aku juga berumur 16 tahun."

"Kau bohong! Kau pasti om-om mesum yang suka godain anak imut kayak aku kan? Sudahlah kau mengaku saja!" balas Rukia.

"Apa lagi dengan om-om mesum! Aku ini masih muda! Kau tidak lihat wajahku yang masih tampang innocent?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk mukanya.

"Terserahlah!" Rukia memalingkan mukanya dan mengambil boneka chappy. Tapi ketika dia sudah memegang boneka itu, sesuatu yang berat menahan boneka itu.

"Hei midget! Lepaskan!" Ichigo menarik boneka itu.

"Kau yang lepaskan! Aku duluan yang megang!" Rukia berusaha menarik boneka itu lagi.

"Tapi aku duluan yang lihat, midget!" Ichigo menarik boneka itu lebih kuat.

"Lepaskan kepala jeruk!"

"Kau yang lepaskan midget!"

"Tidak!"

"Lepas!"

"Tidak!"

"Lepasss!" Ichigo menarik boneka itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Semangatnya sebesar semangat lomba 17 Agustus yang lagi tarik tambang.

"Tidakk!" Tidak mau kalah dengan Ichigo, Rukia menarik boneka itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

KRETT

Boneka itu akhirnya robek menjadi dua dan terpental mengenai Yamamoto yang lagi nari-nari gaje bersama Byakuya.

"Kau! Ini semua salahmu!" Rukia menunjuk Ichigo.

"Kau yang salah! Kau duluan yang menarik!" Balas Ichigo.

"Ehm ehm!" Sang pegawai dari pameran memotong pertengkaran mereka. Ichigo dan Rukia pun menoleh ke arah pegawai tersebut.

"Kalian berdua keluar dari sini!"

Pegawai itu memanggil satpam dan menggeret keluar Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Eeh? Apa-apaan ini?" tanya mereka berdua.

"Kalian telah membuat keributan di sini dan merusak barang. Keluar dari sini!"

Akhirnya Ichigo dan Rukia pun ditendang keluar dari gedung. Rukia sudah tidak sabar lagi dan dia langsung marah-marah sama Ichigo.

"Kau adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan! Aku benci padamu! Mudah-mudahan kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi!" teriak Rukia pake toa. Dan berlari meninggalkan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya terbengong-bengong di situ.

"Kok jadi salahku sih?" tanya Ichigo.

TBC

Aaaahhhh…. Akhirnya selesai juga ni chapter. Maaf ya kalau membosankan, garing, gaje, aneh dll. Ini semua karena author lagi frustasi dengan nilai ulangan author yang bisa dibilang gatot alias gagal total. Gak semua sih. Trus juga author lagi bertakut-takut ria setelah melihat chapter 423-nya Bleach. Author takut ntar ending-nya jadi IchiHime. Tidakkkk... Jika itu terjadi maka hancurlah hidup saya. (Gak segitunya kaleee)

Ok, bagi yang masih menunggu cerita "Lebaran ala Bleach", mohon ditunggu ya… Author masih mau kenalan lagi sama karakter yang lain biar pada gak bosen. Trus kalo yang Maid-sama harap ditunggu juga ya…

Oh ya author juga ada cerita baru buat penggemar IchiRuki, one-shot sih tapi panjang dan ada lagunya. Hehe.. mungkin besok atau besoknya lagi atau besok besoknya lagi udah dipublish. Doain aja ya biar sukses.

Ok balesan buat review:

**Aojiru Rin: **Rukia mulai masuk sekolahnya mungkin setelah 2-3 chapter dari chapter ini. Ikutin aja. Thanks for review.

**mio 'ichirugiran' kyo: **Terima kasih sudah mereview..

**ochibi4me: **Terima kasih atas sarannya. Terima kasih sudah mereview

**Nyit-nyit: **Terus bangggg… Terima kasih sudah mereview

**Icicle Rhythm: **Terima kasih atas pujian dan sarannya. Terima kasih sudah mereview *bungkuk-bungkuk badan*

**choCo purPLe:** Semoga yang diatas gokil ya… Terima kasih atas reviewnya

**Sader 'Ichi' Safer: **Ok, terima kasih atas sarannya. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini lebih baik. Thanks…

**Rio-Lucario:** Hahaha, emang pasutri sarap.. *peace* Thanks sudah mereview..

**Thia2rh: **Terima kasih atas pujian dan reviewnya..

**dorami fil:** Terima kasih atas sarannya. Terima kasih…

**ble3achtou4ro: **Ketemunya? Liat aja diatas.. *nyenggol balik* hehe. Arigatou…

Semuanyaaaaa! *teriak make toa di mesjid* Terima kasih atas saran dan reviewnya. Author doain semoga masuk neraka (?) *dihajar masa* maksud saya masuk surga… Terima kasihhh…. *bungkuin badan* KRETEK *encoknya kambuh* Dan jangan lupa mereview lagi ya… *usap-usap punggung* sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya… =D *melambaikan tangan*


	5. Chapter 5

Jadi Cowok? – Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Om Kubo Tite kalau gak Ichigo buat saya... *ditimpuk sama Ichigo FC*

Check this out!

-o-

Kediaman Kuchiki Rukia

Rukia's POV

Malaammm semua... berjumpa lagi dengan saya... Rukia. Kalian tahu kan kalau tadi adalah hari yang **sangat** tidak menyenangkan. Tadi, Nii-sama sudah mempermalukan kami sekeluarga di tempat cosplay Dora lalu aku bertemu dengan cowok rambut orange gak jelas (Ichigo) yang mengira aku adalah anak hilang trus aku diusir keluar dan yang terakhir... Byakuya maksa aku buat ikutan cosplay Dora supaya bisa menangin satu set peralatan makan!

_Flashback_

_Normal POV_

_Saat itu Rukia baru saja datang dari pameran chappy. Dia masih sangat kesal dengan kejadian tadi. Sesampainya di sana, Byakuya langsung menghampiri Rukia dan memintanya untuk ikut cosplay._

_"Rukiaaa...! Ayo ganti bajumu! Kita bisa memenangkan satu set peralatan makan jika kita sekeluarga cosplay Dora!"_

_Rukia cengo. "WHAT? Cosplay Dora...?"_

_"Iya.. cosplay Dora.. jadi kamu tinggal ganti baju trus pake wig ini kayak eke..." Kakek Yama *dilempar ke Ciliwung* tiba-tiba nimbrung. Dia tengah merapikan wig Doranya dengan sangat hati-hati lalu mengibas-ibaskan rambutnya untuk menarik perhatian. _

_"Eww..." pikir Rukia._

_"Ayolah Rukia... please..." Byakuya memperlihatkan puppy eyes-nya. "Ayolah Rukia.. Hisana juga mau ikut kok."_

_"WTF? Kak Hisana ikutan juga?"_

_Dengan seketika... tubuh Rukia memberikan sinyal alarm yang berbunyi.._

_"Warning.. virus maniak Dora sudah berhasil menyebar! Warning! Warning!"_

_Dengan mentah-mentah (karena belum mateng) Rukia menolak._

_"Sorry ya.. aku gak lepel (baca: level) sama Dora yang beginian.. Masih mendingan chappy deh.." _

_Mendengar perkataan Rukia, semua maniak Dora di sana langsung memberikan death glare kepada Rukia. Bahkan bayi yang baru lahir yang berada di dalam trolley pun juga jb jb (ikut-ikutan). Tatapan mereka seakan-akan para hewan buas yang siap memangsa Rukia. Rukia jadi merinding melihat tatapan buas dari para maniak Dora ini._

_"Eh... hehehe..." Rukia tertawa gugup. "Ba-baiklah.. aku ikut.."_

_Rukia dengan berat hati mengikuti cosplay Dora dan Byakuya berhasil memenangkan satu set peralatan makan Dora tersebut._

_End of flasback_

Pliss dehh... cosplay dora? Helloo... aku ini udah 16 tahun masa masih ikutan cosplay Dora? Mendingan Chappy deh... *gubrak* (itu mah sama aje)

Akhirnya, setelah selesai nemenin si maniak Dora aku beli juga peralatan buat menyamar. Alat-alatnya adalah perban, wig, dan kumis palsu. Kumis palsu ini hanya buat jaga-jaga aja. Suaraku juga udah disamarkan jadi lebih nge-bass.. Hehehe, beneran deh mirip cowok. Barang-barangku udah kumasukin semua. Sip besok udah mulai sekolah mendingan aku tidur deh, byeee...

End of Rukia's POV

-o-

Kediaman Kurosaki Ichigo

Ichigo's POV

Malam semua.. Hoahhmmm... Ngantuk nih.. capek banget... Tadi nemenin baka otousan, Yuzu sama Karin ke pameran Dora. Eh di sana malah disuruh ikutan coplay Dora... beneran deh nyebelin. Trus juga tadi ada om-om (Byakuya) gitu teriak-teriak di tempat cosplay Dora dikira buat anaknya eh malah dia yang make.. Trus pas ke pameran Chappy, ada cewek yang badannya kayak anak SD tapi ternyata dia udah SMA. Tadinya kukira dia anak hilang, pas kutanyain dia malah marah-marah ehhh gara-gara kita rebutan boneka chappy yang sama dan menyebabkan boneka itu robek, kita malah diusir dari pameran Chappy. Bener-bener hari sial deh. Sebaiknya aku tidur. Besok, sekolah sudah mulai. Aku juga udah masukkin barang-barang ke koper. Hooahhmm, ngantuk banget.. Selamat malam semua..

End of Ichigo's POV

-o-

_Keesokan paginya..._

Rukia's POV

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu kamarku membangunkanku. Namun, aku enggan untuk membuka mata. Tetapi suara ketukan tetap terdengar. Aku yakin pasti sekarang sudah pagi hari. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah. Haah.. sekolah? Aku segera membuka mata dan duduk di tempat tidur. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya, aku bangun di kamar ini. Aku pun tidak mau menghabiskan banyak waktu lagi. Saatnya untuk mandi. Seperti lagu anak kecil dibawah ini..

_Bangun tidur kuterus mandi_

_Tidak lupa menggosok gigi_

_Habis mandi kutolong ibu_

_Membersihkan tempat tidurku_

Setelah itu aku mengambil peralatan menyamarku. Sungguh! Tidak enak memakai perban, walaupun... dadaku kecil *mojok di kamar* tapi kan tetap saja tidak enak. Aku juga sudah memakai wigku dan kumis palsuku. Wuihh... ternyata aku keren juga ya.. Yak, aku sudah cukup puas dengan penampilanku, aku pun turun ke bawah.

Dan di saat aku sampai di sana, apa yang kulihat membuatku sepichless. (baca: speech less) Di sana, Kak Hisana sedang menangis meraung-raung sementara Nii-sama sibuk untuk mendiamkannya. Melihat kak Hisana menangis... membuat aku sedih juga... habis... aku akan jarang bertemu dengan Kak Hisana. Kalau Nii-sama sih mungkin sering karena Nii-sama kan dosen di sana.

Air mataku tak dapat kubendung lagi. Aku pun segera berlari dan memeluk Kak Hisana.

"Kak Hisana... hiks..hiks.. aku akan sangat merindukanmu..." kataku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Aku juga... hiks hiks... Rukia..."

Tiba-tiba...

_do-do-do-do-dora!__  
__do-do-do-do-dora!__  
__dora dora dora the explorer!_

_boots, that super cool explora, dora!_

Lagu tersebut langsung menghentikan tangisan bawang bombayku bersama Kak Hisana. Hey! Kalau tidak salah ini kan lagunya ostnya Dora. Jangan bilang lagu ini...

"Y-ya? Ha-halo?"

Nii-sama mengangkat teleponnya. Ternyata benar. Lagu tadi adalah ringtone hpnya Nii-sama.

"Ok. Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Nii-sama berbalik dan berkata, "Sekarang.. sudah... waktunya berangkat.."

Aku melepas pelukanku dari Kak Hisana dan mengecup pipi kak Hisana dengan lembut. Aku segera meraih koperku. Kuhapus air mataku dan mulai berjalan keluar sambil menatap ke arah langit biru. Mulai sekarang aku akan hidup sebagai Kuchiki Ryuu.

End of Rukia's POV

-o-

Kediaman Kurosaki

Ichigo's POV

Kringgg... kring...

Arghh... berisik sekali pagi ini.

Kringgg... kringg...

Arggghhh! Suara apa sih ini? Segera kubuka mataku dan melihat ke sumber bunyi tersebut. Ternyata oh ternyata.. ternyata suara berisik ini berasal dari jam wekerku. Berarti pagi sudah tiba. Tiba waktunya untuk sekolah... Yeah! Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat bersemangat pagi ini mungkin... karena aku akan berpisah dengan baka-otousan itu. Baiklah, sekarang waktunya untuk bersiap-siap lalala~

End of Ichigo's POV

-o-

Normal POV

Ichigo sudah selesai memakai sepatunya dan berputar untuk pamit ke keluarganya. Yuzu dan Karin menangis sesenggukan sementara Isshin menangis di depan poster Masaki.

"Masakiiiii! Teganya Ichigoooo, dia akan meninggalkan kita sekarang! Masakiiii~!" teriak Isshin.

"Argh! Diamlah, old man! Aku hanya akan sekolah asrama yang mengharuskan aku untuk menginap di sana! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian untuk selama-lamanya."

"Tapi... Ichi-nii.. nanti kan kau pasti jarang pulang ke rumah..." kata Yuzu.

"I-iya.. benar Ichi-nii" Karin membenarkan perkataan Yuzu.

Ichigo tersenyum sedih melihat kedua adiknya menangis seperti itu. Ia mengusap-usap kepala kedua adiknya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku janji saat liburan natal nanti aku akan pulang."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Nanti kita akan bermain salju sepuasnya... lalu kita main kembang api dan..."

"Mau! Mau! Aku mau!" Seru Yuzu dan Karin. Ichigo tersenyum lagi menyaksikan tingkah laku kedua adiknya itu.

Ichigo melirik jam tangannya. "Nah, sekarang waktunya aku berangkat, jaga diri kalian ya... Dan tolong jaga baka-otousan tua itu." Sambil menunjuk ke arah Isshin.

"Siap boss!"

"ICHIGO! MY SON~! Teganya kau..." Isshin kembali menangis bawang bombay di depan poster Masaki yang gedenyaaa... Naujubilah minjalik..

Ichigo memeluk kedua adiknya dan segera mengambil kopernya. Ichigo sudah bersiap untuk berjalan tetapi tiba-tiba ayahnya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Saat liburan natal nanti, kau harus membawa pulang pacarmu ke sini, aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana kau mendapatkannya. Jika tidak, kau tidak boleh pulang ke rumah ini." Kata Isshin dengan nada serius.

Ichigo sedikit tertegun mendengarnya. Tapi ia tetap berjalan. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, bagaimana ia bisa mendapat pacar di asrama laki-laki itu.

TBC

Wahh... gimana? Ngebosenin ya...? Maaf ya, author lagi stress jadi gak gokil deh chapter ini. Hehe :p Trus juga mungkinn nih... ini masih mungkin jangan dianggap serius. Mungkin genrenya mulai dari chapter ini bakalan gak humor lagi maaf ya senpai-senpai... gomennn... *bungkukin badan*

Author juga minta maaf kalau chapter ini pendekkk... banget.. Gomenn... Jujur, auhtor bikin chapter ini dengan mata yang udah 5 watt jadi kalau ada salah eja/ketik mohon dimaklumi.

Balasan review dari author

**Ruki Yagami**: Makasih cin udah review.. Review lagi yah..

**Rio-Lucario**: Hehe.. kan udah diusir. Arigatou

**Mikuloid Fan**: Arigatou..

**dorami fil**: Makasih atas pujiannya Yuki-chan~ Maaf ya kalau ini gak lucu...

**NicaTeef**: Arigatou sudah membaca fic saya yang aneh ini...

**00 Ayuzawa. 00**: Jangan takut... nyantai aja kali... dulu aku juga begitu dan mendapat review yang begini lah begitulah tapi ya kita musti berlatih dan berlatih terus.. Ganbatte ya...

**bl3****achtou4ro**: Arigatou.. :D

**Kuchiki Mio Akiyama**: Saya sudah update, temannn..

**DEVIL'D**: Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mereviewdan maaf kalau pendek. Soalnya kalau panjang-panjang jadi lama updatenya… gomen..

Kepada semuanya senpai-senpai, kakek, nenek. Ibu, bapak, tante, om, adek, kakak, encang, encing, semua yang ada di sini. Author mau bilang terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah mereview, membaca, meng-alert, dan meng-favorite cerita author. Author ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Dan sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

*bocoran: proyek author sekarang ada 5 cerita. 2 Maid-sama dan 3 Bleach. Salah satu dari Bleach adalah sequel dari Sekali Ini Saja. Mohon ditunggu yah.. Oh ya buat "Lebaran ala Bleach" mungkin agak telat updatenya.


	6. Chapter 6

Jadi Cowok? – Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Ane cuma minjem tokohnya aja gan.

-o-

Ichigo's POV

Wahhh... sampai juga di sini. Lumayan luas juga, terus rapi lagi. Aku pun segera mengambil koperku dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Sesampai di sana... widihhh... rame banget. Lapangan tuh udah kayak cendol aja banyak murid di sana sini.

Aku pun berjalan menyusuri koridor. Mencoba menyesuaikan suasana baru. Hawa dingin yang sejuk, ku hirup dengan lega. Benar-benar pilihan yang bagus. Dan sekarang sampailah aku di kebun belakang.

Kupandangi kebun belakang itu dengan seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. (kok jadi proklamasi?)

Lho? Kok pohon pisang semua? Dari ujung ke ujung, semuanya pohon pisang. Ada pisang ambon, ada pisang raja, ada pisang tanduk... bahkan ada pisang goreng.. ckckck.. kayaknya pemilik sekolah ini penggemar pisang nih. Semua jenis ada coba hahaha...

KRSKKK

Suara apa itu? Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan suara tersebut.

KRREESSKK

Lho, suaranya muncul lagi! Terlihat beberapa daun pisang bergoyang-goyang. Wah, jangan-jangan ada maling lagi di sini. Wah... harus segera ku tangkap maling ini! Aku taruh koperku di tempat yang aman dan pelan-pelan ku cari sumber suara tersebut.

Semakin dekat dengan sumber suara itu! Di tanah, bekas kulit pisang bertebaran di mana-mana. Gawat! Buah pisangnya sudah habis 2 sisir. Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Lalu tiba-tiba kulihat ada makhluk hidup yang sedang mengupas pisang. Aku bingung apakah itu monyet atau bukan, karena aku belum pernah melihat seekor monyet yang berbulu merah di kepalanya dan memakai baju. Makan pisangnya rakus sekali.

Aku segera mengendap-ngendap di belakangnya dan... langsung kutangkap monyet itu. Tangan monyet itu segera kuikat dengan tali yang berada di dalam kantong celanaku.

"Beraninya kau mencuri pisang di sini!"

Monyet itu memberontak dan segera berteriak-teriak. Dapat kupastikan kalau dia akan segera memanggil teman-temannya.

"HEI! Ada apa ini? Tolong-tolong..!" teriak monyet itu.

Hah? Sejak kapan monyet bisa ngomong selancar ini? Apakah sekarang ada kursus membaca dan menulis khusus untuk monyet? Hebat sekali... Monyet itu terus meronta-ronta saat tangannya ku ikat.

"Siapa saja tolong! Ada penculikkk!" Teriak monyet itu lagi.

Wah... aku benar-benar kagum dengan monyet ini. Dia sampai tahu kosa kata yang benar. Gurunya pasti sangat sabar untuk mengajari monyet ini.

"Diam saja kau, monyet! Sebentar lagi kau akan segera ku sate!" ucapku.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bukan monyet!"

WTF! Bahkan monyet sekarang tidak mau mengakui kalau dirinya itu monyet. Ckckck... benar-benar tidak tahu diri.

"Sudah mencuri pisang dan mengaku bukan monyet lagi!" Aku mencengkeram bahunya dan memaksanya untuk menghadapku. "Kau itu mon-"

Ucapanku terhenti karena monyet ini. Mukanya sangat mirip dengan manusia! Rambutnya juga dikuncir satu.

"Wah wah wah... mukamu benar-benar mirip dengan manusia! Pantas saja kau menggunakan alibi ini untuk mengelabui orang kan...?" tanyaku.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini bukan monyet. Aku ini manusia! Kalau tidak percaya lihat saja KTP ku!"

Monyet punya KTP? Hah...? Hebat banget. Tapi untuk meyakinkan lebih baik ku lihat saja KTP nya. Aku pun mengambil dompetnya dan segera mencari KTP nya. Hmm... namanya Abarai Renji.. umur 16 tahun.. sama denganku dong.. golongan darah B. Benar-benar mirip manusia! (Ini Ichigo yang bego atau author sih?) Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan...

"Aku benar-benar manusia!" teriaknya lagi. Dengan berat hati, ku lepaskan monyet jahanam itu yang tidak mau mengakui rasnya sendiri daripada ntar aku yang dikira orang gila. Setelah melepaskannya, aku segera meninggalkannya karena bel sudah berbunyi.

End of Ichigo's POV

-o-

_Sementara.._

Rukia's POV

TIN TIN TINNNNN

Suara klakson mobil berbunyi di mana-mana. Sudah 40 menit kami masih berada di posisi yang sama. Jalanan tidak bergerak sama sekali karena ada gangguan. Gangguan itu adalah rombongan nenek-nenek yang lagi menyebrang. Banyak sekali orangnya. Rombongan ini memakai 2 bis DAMRI. Entahlah kemana mereka akan pergi karena mereka mengenakan baju olahraga. Mungkin lomba menyebrang kali ya? Kan biasanya nenek-nenek kalau menyebrang lama jadi dibuat lomba menyebrang khusus untuk lansia-lansia. *author dilempar gigi palsu sama nenek*

Di sebelahku, Nii-sama malah sedang asik menonton Dora. Dia teriak-teriak sendiri saat ingin memberi tahu ke mana Dora akan pergi selanjutnya. Kali ini tentang episode yang mencari mainan Boot yang ketinggalan di gunung es. Menyebalkan. Sudah berulang-ulang kali aku menontonnya. Haahhh... kurasa aku akan terlambat.

End of Rukia's POV

-o-

Setelah bel berbunyi, semua siswa langsung berbaris di lapangan. Mereka berbaris dengan tegap. Lalu Kakek Yama pun membuka sambutan.

"_Attention please!_" Kakek Yama sok English.

"Selamat pagi, salam sejahtera bagi kita semua. Dan blablablabla..."

(skip)

"...Selamat datang di Karakura Army School ini!"

Tepuk tangan yang meriah mengakhiri sambutan dari Kakek Yama. Selanjutnya acara dipimpin oleh Aizen. (note: Aizen di sini jadi baek) Ia menjelaskan sejarah Karakura Army School dan beberapa fasilitas di sekolah ini serta tata tertib di sekolah ini.

Selanjutnya tur sekolah dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok setelah itu mereka akan diantar ke rumah masing-masing. Masing-masing rumah terdiri atas kelompok yang sudah dibagi tadi.

Karena Ichigo adalah siswa dengan nilai paling besar, Ichigo mendapat kelompok dengan peringkat 1-4 besar, yang bernomor 5. Ichigo berjalan ke arah kelompoknya dan matanya segera membesar saat melihat orang yang berkepala merah tadi. Dan pada saat itulah, Renji tidak sengaja bertemu mata dengan Ichigo.

_Kok monyet ini ada di sini? Jangan-jangan dia beneran manusia lagi.. _batin Ichigo.

Renji yang mengingat akan manusia jahanam yang mengiranya adalah monyet pun segera naik darah dan mengeluarkan aura kemarahan yang digambarkan dengan baboon yang sedang memukul-mukul dadanya ala tarzan. Ichigo pun langsung kabur. Lalu terjadilah aksi kejar-mengejar dari duo ini.

"Kembali kau, oranye!" teriak Renji.

"Tidak akan, monyet!" balas Ichigo.

Mereka berdua menyebabkan kerusuhan di mana-mana. Ichigo berlari sampai sejauh yang ia bisa. Melewati kandang ayam, kandang sapi, kandang sapi, kebun pisang, air mancur, lapangan, hutan rimba, dll, dsb. Mereka baru berhenti setelah ditegur oleh Aizen-sensei. Mereka berdua dimarahi habis-habisan. Setelah selesai mengeluarkan caci makinya, Aizen-sensei menyuruh mereka berdua untuk kembali ke kelompok mereka. Keduanya segera kembali ke kelompok mereka dengan saling membuang muka.

"Yare yare... kalian ke mana saja tadi? Kita sudah ketinggalan jauh dari kelompok lain." Ucap Ishida.

"INI SEMUA SALAHNYA!" teriak Ichigo dan Renji sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Apa kau monyet? Ini semua salahmu!"

"Enak saja salahku! Ini semua salahmu duluan!"

Dan pertengkaran tidak dapat dihentikan. Chad menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil dengerin lagu Sinta ama Jojo yang Keong Racun sementara Ishida berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"KALIAN SEMUA DIAM! Sekarang cepat naik ke mobil!" Letusan amarah Ishida meledak-ledak seperti gunung Merapi yang meletus. Menewaskan Mbah Sirup Marjan (gabungan mbah Surip sama mbah Maridjan *peace*) yang mayatnya ditemukan lagi joget inul.

Ichigo sama Renji cengo melihat amarah Ishida. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi mereka segera naik ke mobil.

-o-

Ichigo menguap lebar sambil mendengarkan ceramah dari si tour guide ini. Tour guidenya sedang sibuk menceritakan keindahan Karakura Army School. Tour guidenya ini berkepala botak. Udah tau siapa kan? Dia adalah Madarame Ikkaku! Ditemani oleh sohibnya sendiri yang agak maho, Yumichika sebagai supir. Mereka semua sudah alumni di sini jadi mereka bekerja part time di sini sebagai tour guide dan mentor bagi kelompoknya.

Ichigo memperhatikan anggota di kelompoknya satu persatu. Diperhatikannya satu persatu Chad, Renji, juga Ishida. Tadi katanya harusnya ada 5 orang, tapi kenapa hanya 4 orang? Lalu Ichigo pun bertanya.

"Madarame-san.. tadi Aizen-sensei mengatakan bahwa setiap kelompok ada 5 orang tapi kenapa hanya ada 4 orang di sini?"

"Mungkin yang kurang adalah Kuchiki Ryuu, tadi Byakuya-sensei menelepon kalau dia akan terlambat karena macet."

"Ooohh.."

"Apakah kalian semua sudah berkenalan?"

"Belum." Mereka semua menjawab.

"Kalau begitu silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. Cukup nama lengkap dan nama panggilan." Pinta Ikkaku.

Ichigo pun berdiri maju.

"Nama saya Kurosaki Ichigo, bisa dipanggil Ichigo."

Saat mendengar nama Ichigo, Renji tertawa terbahak-bahak. Semua orang langsung melihat ke arahnya. Ichigo mendeath glare Renji.

"Berisik kau, monyet!"

"Hahaha... namanya Ichigo.. haha itu kan nama perempuan... Strawberry.. hahahaha"

Ichigo sudah kesal, hampir saja ia ingin meninju orang ini namun ia ingin menjaga imagenya sebagai siswa dengan nilai tertinggi.

"Hei monyet! Cepat perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Berisik strawberry! Baiklah, nama saya Abarai Renji, panggil saja Renji."

Lalu si kacamata ini pun memperkenalkan dirinya. "Nama saya Ishida Uryuu, panggil saja Uryuu." Ishida menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Nama saya Yasutora Sado, panggilannya Sado atau Chad."

"Kalau begitu perkenalannya selesai. Sekarang kalian bisa bersantai-santai dan menentukan kamar kalian masing-masing." Ujar Yumichika. Setelah itu Yumichika dan Ikkaku segera menghilang dari pandangan.

"Sekarang saatnya menentukan kamar! Aku mau sendirian!" seru Renji.

"Hei, tunggu dulu. Kan Kuchiki Ryuu belum datang. Tunggu dia datang dulu baru kita bisa bagi."

Ichigo memutuskan untuk berkeliling di rumah tersebut. Rumahya cukup besar ada ruang keluarga dan ruang tamunya serta ada halaman belakang. Karena kelompok Ichigo mendapat rumah yang paling ujung, rumahnya berbatasan langsung dengan pagar yang dulu sering dipakai seniornya untuk kabur. Di sana ada 3 kamar dan tersedia 2 tempat tidur tetapi hanya 1 kamar yang satu tempat tidur.

Kamar itulah yang akan menjadi rebutan. Ichigo kembali berkeliling. Dapurnya cukup rapi, ada kulkas dan kompor, peralatannya juga lengkap. Lalu kamar mandi. Kamar mandinya cukup luas. Ada bathtub dan shower. Benar-benar lengkap!

-o-

Rukia's POV

Fiuhh, akhirnya sampai juga. Pantatku benar-benar pegal setelah duduk 3 jam di mobil. Nenek-nenek yang menyebrang tadi akhirnya selesai juga lomba menyebrang. Capek! Mendingan aku segera pergi ke rumah baruku. Nah, itu dia rumahnya!

End of Rukia's POV

-o-

Ichigo sudah kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa. Ishida sedang membaca buku sedangkan Chad sedang mendengarkan musik. Renji, entah kemana perginya.

DING DONG

Bel berbunyi.

_Mungkin itu dia Kuchiki Ryuu! _Pikir Ichigo.

Ichigo segera membukakan pintu dan tampaklah seorang laki-laki cebol (Rukia) di depan pintu yang sedang memegang kopernya.

"Permisi, namaku Kuchiki Ryuu. Apakah benar ini kelompok 5?"

TBC

Fiuhhhhhh selesai juga. Author buat ini kemaren malem lho.. Jadi maaf ya kalau humornya kurang soal author lagi ujian dan author nekat bikin chapter ini buat mengejar target author. Mungkin kalau sempet author edit lagi ni chapter dan oh ya review dari chapter kemarin author bales di chapter depan aja ya. Dan jangan lupa review lagi ya + doain author nilainya bagus hehe :D *dilemparin kertas sama readers*


	7. Chapter 7

Jadi Cowok? – Chapter 7

Hallo, minna! Bertemu lagi dengan saya... Sekedar info aja ya, chap kemaren adalah chapter yang paling cepat author bikin – karena author cuma bikin 2 hari lho - Bayangin 2 HARI di tengah ujian semester! Dan author yakin bener kalau nilai author bakalan jeblok semua gara-gara buat fanfic. Tapi tenang saja author tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kalian. #curcol

BTS

Okay, author tutup dulu curcol karena author tau, kalian udah pada gak sabar buat liat chap selanjutnya, iya kan? Here we go!

**Catatan: Rukia di sini namanya Kuchiki Ryuu tapi author tetep make nama Rukia.**

Recap!

Mungkin itu dia Kuchiki Ryuu! _Pikir Ichigo._

_Ichigo segera membukakan pintu dan tampaklah seorang laki-laki cebol (Rukia) di depan pintu yang sedang memegang kopernya._

_"Permisi, namaku Kuchiki Ryuu. Apakah benar ini kelompok 5?" _

End of recap.

Normal POV

Ichigo cengo. Dilihatnya Rukia dari bawah ke atas. Rambut agak jabrik tapi gak terlalu panjang, tubuh yang cebol alias pendek, dan kumis tipis. Inikah Kuchiki Ryuu? Apakah matanya tidak salah lihat? Apakah matanya sudah katarak?

"Hallooo? Apakah benar ini kelompok 5?" Rukia bertanya lagi tapi Ichigo masih cengo aja.

_Sialan gua dikacangin! _Umpat Rukia dalam hati.

_Buset, ni orang... pendek banget?_ Pikir Ichigo.

Ichigo kecewa berat saat melihat kondisi fisik Kuchiki Ryuu a.k.a Rukia. Ia membayangkan kalau Kuchiki Ryuu itu tinggi, badannya berotot, ganteng (kok jadinya kayak gay sih?) tapi kok jadinya kayak anak ingusan gini sih? *ditampol Ruki*

"Ichigo! Kau ini ngapain sih bengong aja daritadi? Dasar lamban!" Renji yang tidak tahu darimana datangnya langsung nimbrung dan menendang Ichigo.

Ichigo pun terjerembap ke tanah dengan muka duluan yang terkena tanah. Dan naas, mukanya terkena **k kucing yang baru matang di tanah. Rukia cengo. -_-

"Aduh apaan sih kau monyet! Lihatkan! Mukaku yang tampan ini jadi kotor gara-gara kau!" *ngelempar ember ke Ichigo, dasar narsis!* Ichigo menunjuk mukanya yang belepotan *** kucing itu.

"Diam kau, strawberry!" Renji menendang Ichigo lagi.

"Aduh maaf ya, Kuchiki-san.. maklum orang narsis biarin aja.. ayo masuk.." Renji segera mempersilakan Rukia untuk masuk ke dalam dan tidak menghiraukan teriakan Ichigo.

"Hei tunggu dulu! Kita belum selesai! He-"

BLAM

Pintu sudah ditutup dan dikunci.

"Hey buka pintunya! Buka! Awas kau monyet sialan!" Ichigo berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

Sang pengunci pintu ini a.k.a Renji tertawa terbahak-bahak di balik pintu. Tapi sayang...

Pintunya didobrak sama Ichigo dan menyebabkan Renji tertimpa pintu tersebut.

"Ini balasanmu monyet busuk! Huahahahaha" tawanya Ichigo dilatar belakangi dengan petir yang menyambar.

Rukia yang sedari tadi hanya menonton, cengo aja ngeliat duo ini.

_Dasar aneh! _Pikir Rukia.

DUAKK

Satu bogem mentah mengenai wajah ganteng Ichigo. Yang kena bogem langung K.O.

"Aduh maaf ya Kuchiki-san.. dua makhluk ini memang baru keluar dari RSJ... Jadi maklum kalau suka kumat hehe.. Sekali lagi maaf ya..." Kali ini Ishida yang meminta maaf.

"Chad! Tolong bawa dua makhluk ini ke tempat steril." Perintah Ishida (sok ngebos lu.) *author dipanah ama Ishida*

Chad langsung menggeret kedua orang yang tidak sadar ini. Lalu kedua tubuh yang tak berdosa itu dilemparkannya ke tong sampah eh ke kamar. Rukia yang daritadi cuma bisa cengo doang, bernapas lega saat ada orang waras yang mengajaknya berbicara.

Rukia dan Ishida sudah sampai di ruang tengah. Ishida mempersilahkan Rukia untuk duduk. Lalu Chad datang dengan membawa tiga cangkir teh hangat.

"Oh ya perkenalkan nama saya Ishida Uryuu, panggil saja Uryuu."

"Namaku Yasutora Sado, tapi aku biasa dipanggil Chad." Chad memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum lebar. *WHAT? Chad tersenyum?*

"Hai, namaku Kuchiki Ryuu panggil saja Ryuu." Rukia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Berarti Ryuu-san bersaudara dengan Kuchiki-sensei?"

"Ah kalau itu, kami memang satu keluarga tetapi dia bukan saudara kandungku. Dia adalah saudara iparku. Dia adalah suami dari nee-san ku."

"Ooohhh..." Ishida dan Chad ber-ooh ria.

_Tiba-tiba..._

"ISHIDA URYUUUUU!" teriakan yang menyakitkan telinga terdengar dari sebuah kamar. Membuat Ishida, Rukia, dan Chad menutup telinganya.

Lalu...

BRAKKKK

Suara pintu yang lagi-lagi didobrak kembali terdengar. (ngerusak aja lu) Lalu keluarlah Renji yang disertai dengan aura neraka tingkat 10. Rencananya Renji mau ngeroyokin Ishida rame-rame sekampung. Renji aja udah bawa tentaranya bahkan ada Hanoman! Rukia sama Chad sweatdrop -_-

Saat mereka sampai dihadapan Ishida...

"Lho? Ngapain gua di sini? Kan gue lagi perang ama Rahwana." Ujar Hanoman tiba-tiba dan WHUSS, Hanoman pun pergi.

Ishida kini melotot ke arah Renji, aura nerakanya 5 tingkat lebih tinggi dari Renji. Dan nyalinya Renji langsung nyiut segede kutu saat Ishida memberi tatapan awas-aja-kalo-macem-macem-lu. Renji udah mau ngabur.

Sebelum Renji bisa lari, Ishida udah keburu narik kerah bajunya Renji. Ishida mendudukkan Renji dengan paksa dan menyuruhnya untuk diam. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ichigo bangun dari kuburnya *plakk* bangun dari tidurnya.

Ishida mengisyaratkan Ichigo untuk duduk. Setelah semuanya tenang, Ishida mulai berbicara.

"Karena, Ryuu-san sudah datang saatnya kita untuk membagi kamar." Ishida berhenti sejenak. "..tapi masalahnya baginya make apa?" Ishida garuk-garuk kepala.

GUBRAAKK

Semua orang di sana langsung gubrak saat mendengar perkataan Ishida.

"Bego banget sih lo! Bagi aja make hom-pim-pah. Gampang kan?" usul Renji.

"Ya udah gak usah manggil gue bego sih!" Ishida sewot.

"Wettss nyante bang. Jangan marah-marah aje ntar cepet tua lo.." ujar Ichigo.

(kok jadi pada make bahasa Betawi sih?)

"Ya udah, ayo kita mulai saja pembagiannya." Kali ini Rukia yang angkat bicara.

"Iya betul itu." Jawab Chad.

Mereka saling melirik dan mulai menjulurkan tangan. Tangannya mereka sudah berada di depan dan Rukia membacakan peraturannya.

"2 orang pertama akan mendapatkan kamar yang di dekat dapur lalu 2 orang yang kedua mendapat kamar ujung dan sisanya mendapat kamar sendirian." Kata Rukia.

Setelah mendengarkan peraturan, masing-masing dari mereka berharap mendapatkan kamar yang sendiri. Ichigo berharap dia tidak sekamar dengan Renji. Renji juga berharap tidak sekamar dengan Ichigo. Rukia berharap mendapatkan kamar sendiri. Sementara Ishida dan Chad pasrah aja. (sabar ya...)

"HOM PIM PAH ALAI IYUM GAMBRENG, NEK IJAH PAKE BAJU ROMBENG!" Semua orang –minus Chad- bernafsu mengucapkan mantra tersebut.

Dan hasilnya...

"Yesssssssssss!" Teriakan penuh kebahagian keluar dari mulut Ishida.

Ternyata yang menyebabkan Ishida berteriak seperti itu karena ia sekamar dengan Chad. Mereka mendapatkan kamar yang di dekat dapur. Ishida sujud syukur karena tidak sekamar dengan Renji ataupun Ichigo.

Namun, hal itu membuat Rukia deg-degan. Dia sangat mengharapkan untuk mendapat kamar sendiri supaya ia bisa leluasa. Untuk menutupi rasa deg-degannya Rukia menutup matanya. Lalu hom-pim-pah pun dimulai lagi dan hasilnya adalah...

Jeng jeng jeng jeng...

"YEAAAAAYYYYYYY!" Suara teriakan Renji yang menggelegar memecahkan beberapa kaca rumah sebelah.

PRANGG

"Woyy! Berisik tahu!" ucap Hitsugaya sambil ngelempar sendal merek Swallow ke Renji. Eh si Renji malah tambah asik aja goyang jempolnya sambil nyanyi, "Senangnya hatiku turun panas komporku kini aku bermain dengan ceria" (?)

Rukia membuka matanya dan melihat tangannya hitam hitam sama Ichigo dan kebetulan ia harus sekamar dengan Ichigo. (kebetulan atau sengaja nih? Tanya Ichigo ke author) (author: kaburrrr)

"Kalau begitu sudah ditentukan kalau aku dan Chad tidur di kamar dekat dapur, Ryuu dan Ichigo di kamar ujung dan Renji sendirian." Ishida menutup sidang.

Dengan berat hati, Rukia menggeret kopernya ke kamar ujung. Setelah sampai di kamar, ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur yang dekat jendela.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidur sekamar denga laki-laki. Kami-sama... mohon bantuannya semoga aku tidak ketahuan.." batin Rukia dalam hati.

Lalu Ichigo datang.

"Hei, kau mau tempat tidur yang mana?" tanya Ichigo sambil menyender di frame pintu.

"An-ano.. aku di sini saja.." jawab Rukia sambil menepuk tempat tidur yang ia sedang ia duduki.

"Baiklah.." Ichigo mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya dan menghadap ke Rukia. Mereka berdua duduk berseberangan sekarang.

"Kurasa kita belum kenalan tadi. Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, panggil saja Ichigo." Ichigo menjulurkan tangannya dan memamerkan gigi putihnya yang WOW... kinclong! Saking kinclongnya, gigi Ichigo memantulkan sinar matahari dan bisa membuat telur matang jika ditaruh di dekat giginya.

Rukia agak ragu-ragu untuk membalas jawatan tangan Ichigo tetapi akan aneh kalau ia malu-malu ntar dikira gay lagi.

"Kuchiki Ryuu," jawab Rukia sambil membalas juluran tangan Ichigo. Saat kulit mereka bersentuhan, Rukia merasakan aliran listrik yang mengalir ke tubuhnya. Ichigo juga merasakan hal yang sama saat tangan Rukia meraih tangannya.

_Kulitnya halus banget.. _batin Ichigo dalam hati.

_Mudah-mudahan dia gak nyadar... _batin Rukia dalam hati.

Rukia sedikit nervous saat bersalaman dengan Ichigo. Tapi kok ada rasa familiar ya...? Rukia sedikit mengingat-ingat lagi.

"Hey, kau sudah puas belum?" tanya Ichigo, menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya.

"Ah, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah puas memegangi tanganku?"

"O-oh.. maaf-maaf..."

"Dasar midget." ucap Ichigo.

CNUT

Urat Rukia nongol satu. Seumur hidupnya belum pernah ada yang memanggilnya 'midget'. Belum tahu dia tentang kekuatan Rukia, tapi Rukia menahan amarahnya. Ia mencoba membalas Ichigo dengan kata-kata.

"Beraninya kau memanggilku midget! Memangnya kau tidak tahu kekuatanku ya strawberry?"

"Ternyata kau berisik sekali ya _midget_."

BLETAKK

Rukia memberi Ichigo jitakan mautnya. Itu membuat Ichigo mengerang kesakitan.

"Ouw! Sakit tahu!"

"Kau duluan yang mengejekku, _strawberry_..."

"Kau...!"

"Apa?"

"Akhh.. lupakan saja tadi.." ucap Ichigo sambil meraih tasnya. Ketika Rukia tidak sadar, Ichigo mengucapkan "Dasar cebol". Ichigo mengambil kaos serta celana santai. Rukia hanya duduk diam memperhatikan Ichigo. Lalu mata Rukia membulat seketika saat melihat adegan di depannya.

Ichigo membuka bajunya di depan Rukia!

Rukia yang seumur hidupnya belum pernah liat laki-laki telanjang dada menelan ludahnya. Dada Ichigo yang sixpack kini terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Well, badan Ichigo benar-benar hot! Lengannya yang berotot dan perutnya yang sixpack membuat Rukia kagum kepadanya.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja ganti baju. Kau sendiri tidak ganti baju? Ayo, bareng-bareng aja. Cowok ini." Ujar Ichigo.

"Tidak..! Tidak usah terima kasih.. aku ke kamar mandi saja." Jawab Rukia sambil berlari ke kamar mandi. Ichigo pun bingung melihat reaksi Rukia.

"Kenapa dia?"

-o-

Rukia's POV

BLAM

Haaahhh.. tenang Rukia... tenang... tarik.. keluarkan... tarik.. keluarkan... haaaaahhhh... Sial kau Ichigo! Beraninya mengajakku ganti baju bersamanya! Benar-benar menjijikkan... Yah.. tapi badannya ya.. bagus juga sih.. berotot... gan- hey! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan ini! Bangun Rukia bangun... kau ini sedang menyamar.. jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Tenang, kalau rahasiaku sampai ketahuan kuancam saja dia. Ah, lebih baik aku ganti baju dulu saja.

End of Rukia's POV

-o-

Rukia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan ke ruang tengah. Ia mendapatkan Renji, Chad, Ishida, dan Keigo sedang bersantai-santai di sana. Renji dan Ishida sedang main catur, Chad lagi-lagi mendengarkan lagu, sementara Ichigo sedang membaca buku. Rukia memutuskan untuk menemui Byakuya.

"Hey, mau kemana kau?" tanya Renji saat melihat Rukia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan sekitar." Jawab Rukia sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Kembalilah sebelum makan malam. Aku akan membuatkan makan malam untuk kita semua." Chad mengingatkan Rukia.

"Akan kuingat itu." Jawab Rukia sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Rukia berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak rumah ke rumah. Suasana di sini memang menyenangkan. Hawanya begitu sejuk dan menyegarkan. Rukia meraih ponselnya dan menelpon Byakuya.

"Halo, Nii-sama."

_"Ya, ada apa Rukia?"_

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Nii-sama di mana?"

_"Aku berada di kantor guru. Datanglah ke sini sekalian kupernalkan kepada guru-guru."_

"Baiklah. Dah Nii-sama."

_"Dah.."_

Rukia memutar arah jalannya ke arah kantor guru. Di perjalanan, Rukia melewati beberapa tempat latihan di asrama tersebut. Ada tempat yang untuk latihan merayap, ada ban-ban, ada juga panjat dinding. Rukia bertanya-tanya dalam hati sanggupkah ia menjalani latihan seperti itu.

Dan tanpa sadar Rukia sudah berada di depan kantor guru. Ia mengetuk pelan pintunya dan menunggu. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, pintu dibuka dan tampaklah seorang guru yang berambut panjang.

"Ano.. apakah Kuchiki-sensei ada di dalam?" tanya Rukia dengan sopan.

"Ya, dia ada di dalam. Kau pasti Kuchiki Ryuu kan? Masuklah, tadi dia sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kami." Ukitake mempersilakan Rukia untuk masuk. Ketika Rukia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat.

"Jadi, ini yang namanya Kuchiki Ryuu?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Kyaaa!"

"Kyoraku-sensei!" Seorang wanita berkaca mata memukul kepala lelaki yang dipanggilnya Kyoraku-sensei itu. Kyoraku-sensei meringis kesakitan dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Rukia.

"Nanao-chan jah-" Sebelum Kyoraku-sensei dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Nanao sudah mengikat tangannya dan melakban mulutnya dengan lakban. (ya iyalah make lakban masa make lem?)

"Hmmm ummm gahmmm leehhmmm" (baca: lepaskan aku!)

"Maaf ya, Rukia-chan. Ayo kita ke tempat Kuchiki-sensei." Rukia dan Nanao sudah sampai di tempat Byakuya.

"Nii-sama ak-"

"Sssttt... jangan panggil aku Nii-sama di sini. Ini sekolah jadi kau harus panggil aku Kuchiki-sensei." Jelas Byakuya dengan bangga.

"Hai, Kuchiki-sensei." Rukia dongkol. Byakuya berjalan menghampiri Rukia dan merangkul Rukia.

"Jadi," Byakuya angkat bicara. "Ini adalah Kuchiki Ryuu atau Kuchiki Rukia yang sudah kuceritakan terhadap kalian. Saya mohon bantuannya dan tolong jaga rahasia ini untuk satu tahun saja."

Rukia menunduk hormat kepada semua sensei yang ada di sana. Lalu setelah itu Rukia diperkenalkan kepada sensei yang mepersilakannya masuk tadi.

"Nah, Rukia ini adalah Ukitake-sensei." Rukia menunduk hormat. Setelah itu Rukia diperkenalkan kepada Kyoraku-sensei yang masih dilakban.

"Ini adalah Kyoraku-sensei. Kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, Rukia. Dia itu mesum." Jelas Byakuya sambil menarik Rukia untuk segera pergi dari tempat Kyoraku-sensei.

Kyoraku-sensei berkomentar, "Smmhh khmmm bhammm" (baca: awas kau Byakuya!) namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Byakuya dan Rukia.

"Ini adalah asistennya guru mesum tadi, namanya Nanao Ise. Panggil saja Nanao-senpai karena dia alumni di sini."

"Halo, Rukia." Sapa Nanao lembut.

Lalu Rukia diperkenalkan lagi dengan Aizen-sensei, Retsu-sensei, dan lain-lain. Cukup banyak juga sih gurunya tapi itu hal yang menyenangkan bagi Rukia. Setelah itu, Rukia berpamitan dengan Byakuya dan titip salam untuk Hisana.

-o-

Rukia's POV

Haahhh, banyak juga gurunya... Agak lupa-lupa juga sih namanya tapi kan maklum namanya juga baru kenalan. Tadi aku benar-benar kaget saat dipeluk oleh Kyoraku-sensei untung saja Nanao-senpai menyelamatkanku. Berarti aku harus jauh-jauh dengan Kyoraku-sensei. *plak*

Untung saja wali kelasku Nii-sama jadi agak aman. Hehe.. tidak terasa bercengkrama di kantor guru tadi sudah menghabiskan 3 jam. Sekarang sudah sore, perutku sudah lapar. Mendingan aku pulang dulu, kan Chad mau membuatkan kami makan malam. Nyam nyam nyam..

Begitu melihat teman-teman satu rumahku, guru-guruku, dan teman-teman lain. Sepertinya banyak petualangan yang aku jalani nanti. Semoga saja itu tidak membuka kedokku sebagai seorang perempuan.

End of Rukia's POV

TE BE CE

Weleh weleh.. chapter ini panjang juga ya. Habis author mau ngebut sih, target author pas Natal nanti udah 2 chapter lagi yang update. Tapi kita lihat saja nanti, sanggupkah author? Hehehe... trus juga menurut author, di chapter ini humornya gak lucu-lucu banget, ya gak? Itu berarti author musti berusaha lagi buat bikin humor. : D Doakan author ya biar bisa bikin humor yang lucu. (Y)

Balasan untuk review di chapter 5

**mio 'ichirugiran' kyo**** : **Hehehe, Byakuyanya sengaja author buat OOC biar lucu. *digebukin Byakuya FC* Emangnya Dora masih ada ya di Global? Baru tau deh. Ketawan author bangunnya telat mulu deh. Haha.. makasih ya udah review dan jangan lupa review lagi

**Sekar-chan Naruhina Hyuuzumaki**** : **Wah, makasih udah nge-fave ceritanya author.. *meluk Sekar-chan* Kalo author tebak nih pasti biasa buka fic Naruto, bener gak? Ketawan dari namanya sih hehe. Jangan lupa review lagi ok.

**Kyu9**** : **Yah.. sebenernya sih gitu.. *ngelirik Ichigo ama Rukia* Author juga gak bisa ngebayangin mereka semua ikut cosplay dora.. bener-bener deh suer.. itu diluar kendali otak author sendiri bikinnya.. Okay, review lagi ya, bro!

**Kuchiki Mio Akiyama**** : **Gimana kalau author panggilnya Mio-chan aja? Mio-chan panggil author, author aja terserah sih. Hehe.. Ini juga udah author usahain buat panjang semoga puas ya Jangan lupa buat review lagi. ; )

**Wi3nter**** : **Bukan golok lagi yang author asah tapi otaknya author yang author asah! Bener-bener deh kenapa author bikinnya jadi kayak gini? *Wi3nter-chan sweatdrop* Waduh, scenenya IchiRuki kayaknya baru banyak mulai di chap selanjutnya. Gomen ya.. Tetep review lagi please.. *puppy eyes* *Wi3nter-chan muntah* Thanks buat reviewnya.

**erikyonkichi**** : **Penyamarannya Rukia... antara berhasil dan tidak *detah glare from Ruki* hehehe baca aja di chap selanjutnya ok. Thanks for review dan jangan lupa review lagi.

Balasan untuk chapter 6

**Thia2rh**** : **Iya nih, makanya dialert aja biar gak ketinggalan *ditimpuk Thia2rh* Kalau Thia2rh-chan bilang chap 4 sama 5 nya lucu berarti chap 6 gak ya? *nangis sambil mojok di kamar* Author usahain lagi ya biar lucu lagi. Pleaseee... review lagi...

**Kyu9**** : **Emang tuh Renji bener-bener kayak monyet *diamukin massa* Makasih ya, Kyu-san udah mau review, jangan lupa review lagi ya..

**Dina rukia kuchiki D'hollow**** : **Makasih atas pujiannya, author jadi malu deh.. Makasih ya Dina-chan udah mau review. Jangan lupa review lagi

Semuanyaaa! *teriak make toa* makasih atas reviewnya, alertnya, favoritenya, pokoknya semuanya deh. Berkat kalian semua.. *curcol mode on* author bisa mengupdate cerita ini secepat kilat! Oleh karena itu, author mohon reviewnya lagi supaya author tambah semangat buat nulis chap selanjutnya. Silahkan tulis review anda setelah bunyi pip! Bye... see you in the next chapter...

Pip!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.

Jadi Cowok? – Chapter 8

Hallo, minna-san~ Ketemu lagi ama author nih. Oh ya author mau ngasih tau kalau chapter kemaren author lupa ngasih disclaimer. Maaf ya author lupa lagi, maklum udah tua jadi agak pikun *alibi aja lu* hehehe... Gak tau deh ada yang nyadar atau gak. Ternyata setelah author baca lagi ceritanya, author ngakak ngakak sendiri aja di depan laptop : D Trus di chap ini author coba tampilan baru karena di chap kemaren ada yg protes katanya kurang rapi.

And now.. gladly.. present...

Chapter 8

-o-

.

.

Rukia's POV

PLANGG PLANGGG PLANGG

"BAAANNGGGUUUUNNNN!"

Hell yeah! Suara itu membuyarkan mimpi indahku. Teriakan 'indah' dan 'merdu' dari balik pintu benar-benar berhasil membangunkanku. Dengan malas, ku buka mataku dan mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali. Mencoba beradaptasi dengan sinar lampu yang memantul melalui knop pintu kamarku. Argh!

"WOYYY! BANGUNNNNN!" Suara teriakan itu kembali terdengar. Dan teman sekamarku ini masih saja tidur dengan pulasnya. Dengan suara serak kupanggil Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo."

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ichigo."

"..." Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Uratku sudah nongol satu. Dengan cepat, aku mendudukkan diriku di kasur dan mengambil gelas yang ada di dekat meja. Untung masih ada airnya! Dengan cepat, kuguyarkan air itu di mukanya. Dapat kulihat, ekspresi mukanya langsung berubah dan langsung membuka matanya.

"WTF! Apa yang kau lakukan midget?"

"Membangunkanmu, apa lagi?" jawabku ketus.

"Memangnya tidak ada cara lain?"

"Tidak." Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan innocent. Dapat kupastikan, urat di muka Ichigo nongol satu kayak jerawat.

"Tapi tadi kau bisa saja membunuhku, midget!"

"Itukan tadi dan aku tidak akan peduli kalau kau mati atau tidak. Aku justru bersyukur kalau kau mati beneran. Lagipula sekarang kau masih hidup kan?"

"Argh! Dasar midget!"

"Strawberry!"

"Cebol!"

"Botak!"

"Pendek!"

"Orange!"

DOK DOK DOK

"Hoiii! Kalian sudah bangun belum? Ayo, cepat sarapan lalu mandi! Aku mandi duluan ya!" sahut Renji dari balik pintu.

"Ya ya, terserah.." Jawabku. Aku segera berjalan ke arah pintu saat kurasakan tangan Ichigo yang kekar mencengkeram bahuku.

"Ingat! Kita belum selesai, midget!" Ichigo memperingatkanku. Hahaha, tidak tahu dia tentang kekuatanku. Kulepaskan tangannya dari bahuku dan berkata.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, strawberry!" Sebelum Ichigo dapat berkomentar apapun, aku sudah menutup pintu.

Ya itu bisa disebut pertengkaran kecil kami sehari-hari. Sudah setengah semester aku tinggal di sini dan pertengkaran kecil itu selalu menghiasi hari-hari kami. Entah masalah kecilpun kadang-kadang membuat kami sering bertengkar. Dia sangat menyebalkan!

Oh ya, aku punya rahasia kecil di sini. Ini kutemukan baru semalam.

_Flashback_

Begadang jangan begadang...

Kalau tiada artinya

Begadang boleh saja

Kalau ada perlunya

_Ya ampuunnnn__..._

_Ngantuk bangeeeeeeet... Radio sialan muterin lagunya kayak gini! Ini lagunya Bang Rhoma (sejak kapan Bang Rhoma tampil di Jepang?) bukannya bikin melek malah tambah bikin ngantuk. _

_Nii-sama juga nyebelin! Ngasih tugas banyak banget! Bejibun! Bikin kliping ini bikin presentasi itu. Dan kalau buat aku itu pasti ada tambahan ekstranya seperti bikin rangkuman ini! Pasti pada bingung kok sekolah tentara kok ada bikin presentasinya, makanya jangan menganggap kalau sekolah tentara itu cuma lari, panjat, push up, dll. Itu salah!_

_Sekolah tentara itu tetep sekolah biasa yang ada pelajaran matematika, IPA, IPS, bahasa, dan lain lain tapi ada plus plusnya yaitu lari, push up, panjat itu. Kebayang gak sih beratnya tugas kami. _

_"MEOW MEOW MEOW" Suara itu membuyarkan kosentrasiku pada bacaaan yang ada di depanku. Nah loh, suara kucing berantem. Nganggu aja deh. Gak bakal konsen ngerjain ini pasti. Aku pun mencari sebuah benda yang dapat dilempar._

_JRENG_

_Mataku tertuju kepada sendal tidur di lantai. Sendal innocent yang tidak mempunyai dosa itu menjadi korbanku. Itu punyanya Ichigo, tapi.. dia kan lagi tidur gak bakal tahu hihihi. Aku ambil sendalnya dan langsung ku lempar ke kucing itu._

_"MEOWRR" Asiikk.. udah kabur kucingnya. Saatnya mengerjakan~ _

_-o-_

_Akhirnya selesai juga nih rangkuman. Awas aja kalau gak ada nilai tambahan dari Nii-sama, bakalan ku ancam dia tentang gambar Doranya. Hahahahaha *background petir menyambar mode: on*_

_Ku lirik Ichigo yang sedang tidur. Mukanya lucu juga kalau lagi tidur. _

_JDGER!_

_Ngapain aku mikirin begituan? Argh... pasti otakku sedang error gara-gara kebanyakan tugas tadi. Gak mungkin aku bilang mukanya Ichigo itu lucu. (author: emang lucu tau! *dilempar genteng*)_

_Mendingan sekarang aku nyari sandalnya Ichigo deh. Kalau gak pasti ntar pagi-pagi heboh nyariin sendal. Orang kemaren pensil hilang satu saja kayak kehilangan duit satu milyar aja. Lah, ini pensil yang harganya cuma seribu aja diributin. Dasar norak._

_Aku pun keluar melewati jendela. Rupanya pagarnya tidak terlalu tinggi berarti aku bisa keluar masuk dong lewat sini. XD Mana sandalnya Ichigo? Kok gak ada?_

_Nah itu dia! Berada di tengah akar sebuah pohon. Mana jauh lagi. Segitu kencangnya kah lemparanku? *Ruki bangga*_

_Setelah kuambil sendalnya Ichigo, kok ada bau yang tidak enak ya? Sumbernya juga terasa dekat. Jangan-jangan..._

_Yahhh benar kaaannn... sendalnya Ichigo kena *** kucing. Ah biarin aja punya si Ichigo ini. Tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang terang benderang dari sebelah sana. Karena penasaran, aku pun mendatangi tempat itu. Rupanya di situ ada danau yang bagus sekali pemandangannya. Sinar bulan yang terpantul di permukaan danau itu menambah keindahan danau itu. Aku tidak sadar berapa lama aku duduk hanya untuk memandangi danau itu. Malam sudah bertambah gelap dan ini sudah tengah malam. Aku harus pulang dan segera tidur. Lalu tempat ini hanya menjadi tempat rahasiaku selama aku di sini._

_End of Flashback _

"KUCHIKI RYUUUUUUUUU! AWAS KAUUUU!" Ooopss, saatnya kabur.

End of Rukia's POV

-o-

Ichigo's POV

Benar-benar menyebalkan bocah pendek itu! Berani - beraninya dia mengguyurku! Memangnya dia siapa coba? Aku yakin untuk masuk ke sini, dia pasti menyogok atau meminta keringanan karena kakak iparnya seorang guru. Mana di kelas jadi anak emas lagi! Kenapa yang jadi wali kelas musti Kuchiki-sensei? Gak adil!

Hey hey, kok ada bau tidak sedap ya? Kutajamkan indera penciumanku dan sumbernya berasal dari sandalku. Nah loh, perasaan semalem gak nginjek apa-apa deh kan cuma kupake di rumah. Oohh... pasti si midget ini yang make diam diam. Lalu saat memakai sendalku tidak sengaja menginjak barangnya kucing ini. Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan!

"KUCHIKI RYUUUUUUUUU! AWAS KAUUUUU!" Teriakku. Dapat kupastikan si midget itu pasti sedang kabur. Saatnya memburu midget ini~

End of Ichigo's POV

-o-

Normal POV

Ishida dan Chad sedang asyik makan sarapannya, nasi goreng mentega. Renji lagi mandi sambil 'konser' di sana. Lagunya dari boy band baru, sm*sh dengan lagu "I heart you". Renji jadi leadernya trus saudara dari kebun binatang yang jadi anggotanya. Kosernya meriah banget sampe-sampe jumlah penontonnya ngelebihin konsernya Michael Jackson! (karena yg datang banyak dari kebun binatang) *ditampol Renji*

Tiba-tiba...

PLANG PRAYANG KOMPRYANG

Suara panci-panci berjatuhan dari lemari mengagetkan mereka. (Ishida ama Chad)

"Ayam! Ayam!" Ishida latah. Chad sweat drop, dia gak nyangka orang kayak Ishida latahnya "ayam". *author dipanah ama Ishida*

Renji yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi masih dibalut ama handuk *jangan mikir yang macem2* *digebukin reader*, ngeliat Ishida yang masih latah. Langsung deh ngakak guling-guling ngetawain Ishida. Ishida yang udah berenti latahnya ngasih death glare ke Renji dan tidak sengaja...

...handuk yang membalut tubuh Renji terlepas! Renji langsung kicep (diem) dan gantian Ishida yang ketawa. Mereka semua gak peduliin Rukia yang lagi kesakitan habis nabrak lemari. Cuma Chad aja yang peduli.

"Ada apa Ryuu-san?" tanya Chad.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Kalian lanjutkan saja sarapannya, aku tidak sarapan karena ada hal penting."

"Oh baiklah."

"KUCHIKI RYUU!" teriakan Ichigo yang mulai mendekat membuat Rukia merinding.

Rukia langsung kabur entah kemana. Pas lagi buka pintu ada Yumichika sama Ikkaku yang lagi mau ngebel.

"Eh eh eh kamu mau kemana?"

"Ahh, saya ada urusan penting, senpai! Saya pergi dulu ya..." Rukia langsung ngacir lagi.

"RYUU!" panggil Ichigo sambil berlari mengejar Rukia.

_Shit! Ni cowok seneng amat sih ngejar-ngejar gua! _Pikir Rukia dalam hati. Rukia mengencangkan lagi larinya tapi jangan anggap Ichigo tidak sanggup mengejarnya. Masa peringkat pertama tidak bisa mengejar, Ichigo berhenti sebentar. Mengencangkan tali sepatunya dan ikat pinggangnya supaya gak kendor. *author dijitak Ichigo*

Rukia kembali berlari dan belari dan berlari... sampai tiba-tiba ada yang menariknya telinganya.

"Woy siapa sih ini main narik-narik aja! Siapa sih l- Ku-Kuchiki-sensei!"

"Weleh weleh pagi-pagi bukannya sarapan malah lari-lari, pakai bikin kekacauan lagi. Mau saya hukum kamu?"

"Ja-jangan, sensei!"

"Kalau gitu kamu masuk ke kelas sana. Bersihin kelasnya."

"T-tapi sensei..."

"Hah hah hah terima kasih sensei sudah menangkap Ryuu." Ucap Ichigo sambil menyeret Rukia pergi. Sementara Byakuya cengo aja dilatar belakangi angin yang bertiup.

-o-

"Lepasin! Lepasin tanganku!" Rukia menarik keras tangannya. Lalu Ichigo memojokkan Rukia di dinding.

"Hey midget. Kau memakai sandalku ya tadi malam?"

"I-itu cu-ma buat ngusir kucing kok.. gomen Ichigo!"

"Tapi gara-gara kamu sandalku jadi bau."

"Ya udah, aku lakuin apapun deh."

"Apapun?" Ichigo menyeringai.

_Oh shit! Nyesel ngomong apapun deh gua!__ Kenapa nasib gue sial gini sih? _Ratap Rukia dalam hati.

"Baiklah, seharian ini kamu harus jadi babuku. Kamu musti ngambilin aku makanan, minum, bawain tasku, dan lain-lain. Plus nanti malam kau musti nyuci sandalku!"

JDGER

Muka Rukia berubah horror bagaikan disambar geledek di siang hari.

"A-apa? Jadi babumu seharian?" Rukia teriak sekenceng-kenceng ampe bikin Ichigo budek mendadak.

"Iya, seharian ini dan kamu gak boleh berontak. Atau kalau kamu mau jadi tugang pijatku selama sebula-"

"Jangan.. jangan... aku jadi babu aja deh seharian ini."

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo ikut aku _babu_."

End of Normal POV

-o-

Warning: Kayaknya mulai dari sini ampe the end of the chapter gak ada humornya. Mulai ke sesi penting!

.

.

.

Kelas X-A - 12.30

Rukia's POV

Benar-benar menyebalkan kepala jeruk ini! Tega-teganya dia menyuruhku menjadi babunya. Dia benar-benar mengerjaiku habis-habisan. Tadi itu dia minta kalau duduk bangkunya aku yang geserkan, tali sepatu aku yang ikatkan, tas aku yang bawakan, makan dan minun aku yang ambilkan. Serasa bos banget ya ni orang! Awas saja! Lihat pembalasanku nanti!

Ku lihat dia sedang mengobrol dengan Hitsugaya, Grimmjow (jangan tereak), Kira, Hisagi dan lain-lain sementara aku disuruh menjaga tas-tas mereka. Walaupun aku termasuk yang pintar di kelas tapi aku juga dikucilkan di kelas. Mereka semua menganggapku menyogok untuk masuk ke sekolah ini karena Nii-sama. Tapi Renji, Chad, dan Ishida masih baik denganku. Mereka semua sedang remedial pelajaran kimia.

"Hey babu sini!" panggil Grimmjow.

Aku yakin dengan pasti Ichigo menceritakan hal ini kepada semuanya. Dengan pasrah aku menanggapi panggilan Grimmjow. Walaupun Grimmjow adalah teman baik Ichigo akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak suka dengan sifatnya yang suka seenaknya dan suka menindas yang lemah. Aku pernah beberapa kali berantem dengannya tetapi yang menang adalah aku.

"Ada apa Grimmjow?"

"Sekarang aku mau kamu membelikan kami minum untuk satu kelas ini. Musti 3 macam ya." Perintah Grimmjow sambil tertawa bersama Ichigo dkk.

"Baik, Grimmjow."

End of Rukia's POV

-o-

Danau Rahasia Rukia - 22.00

Ichigo's POV

Sekarang aku sedang menemani si midget ini mencuci sandalku dengan ditemani senter. Tadi dia menolakku untuk ikut bersamanya tetapi setelah kuancam akhirnya dia menurut juga. *poor Rukia* *ditampol Ruki*

Pemandangan di sini benar-benar indah, walaupun hanya diterangi sinar bulan. Aku sudah puas mengerjainya seharian ini. Agak kasihan juga sih karena si Grimmjow juga ikut-ikutan ngerjain dia. Tapi biarinlah biar dia kapok nyari ribut denganku. *Ichigo jahattt!* *dilakban ama Ichigo*

Karena bosan, aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Hey!" panggilku.

"Mau apa lagi kau?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengobrol. Aku bosan."

"Daripada mengobrol hal-hal yang tidak jelas mendingan bantu aku." Jawab Rukia.

"Tidak bisa, kan kau babuku." Aku berusaha untuk membuatnya marah. Entah kenapa aku suka membuatnya marah.

"Lebih baik kita cerita tentang pengalaman di hari terakhir liburan." Ia mengusulkan.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Hmm... pengalaman di hari terakhir liburan...? Oh iya! Yang waktu ada pameran Dora itu!

"Ini pengalamanku waktu liburan kemarin. Kau tahu kan waktu itu ada pameran Dora dan Chappy? Nah di sana aku diajak ayah dan adikku untuk bercosplay Dora. Bukan itu saja kesialanku. Tapi di pameran Chappy aku berantem dengan seorang perempuan pendek berambut hitam." Jelasku sambil kembali mengingat betapa tidak menyenangkan hari itu.

BYURR

Ryuu terdiam. Di permukaan danau, aku dapat melihat kalau SANDALKU HANYUT DI SANA!

"Hey Ryuu! Kau menjatuhkan sandalku!" Teriakku.

End of Ichigo's POV

-o-

Rukia's POV

"Hey!" panggil kepala jeruk itu kepadaku. Apa sih maunya?

"Mau apa lagi kau?" jawabku dingin. Aku benar-benar sedang tidak mood untuk mengobrol. Tenagaku terkuras habis gara-gara dikerjai olehnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengobrol. Aku bosan." Jawabnya. Alibi macam apa itu! Pasti ada maunya!

"Daripada mengobrol hal-hal yang tidak jelas mendingan bantu aku." Jawabku.

"Tidak bisa, kan kau babuku." Tuh kan, benar. Ada maunya.

"Lebih baik kita cerita tentang pengalaman di hari terakhir liburan." Aku mengusulkan. Mengingat kembali tentang laki-laki sialan yang mengira diriku adalah anak kecil. Grrrr...

"Ini pengalamanku waktu liburan kemarin. Kau tahu kan waktu itu ada pameran Dora dan Chappy? Nah di sana aku diajak ayah dan adikku untuk bercosplay Dora. Bukan itu saja kesialanku. Tapi di pameran Chappy aku berantem dengan seorang perempuan pendek berambut hitam."

Hah? Di pameran Chappy? Perempuan berambut hitam? Berantem? Jangan-jangan... dia adalah laki-laki itu! Dengan tidak sadar pula, aku menjatuhkan sandalnya. Aku dapat mendengar teriakannya memanggil namaku.

Aku segera sadar dari lamunanku dan menyadari kalau sandalnya sudah hampir menyebrangi danau itu. Shit! Hari ini adalah hari sialku kali ya?

"RY-" Teriakannya lansung berhenti setelah melihatku menyeburkan diri ke danau. Aku tidak mungkin melepas bajuku. Untung saja aku bisa berenang.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya. Ichigo itu bego atau apa sih? Masa gak liat aku lagi ngapain.

"Aku kan lagi ngambil sendalmu begoo!"

Sebentar lagi dapat... yes dapat! Begitu kuputar tubuhku tiba-tiba kakiku kram. Aduhh.. aku gak bisa bergerak... Kucoba untuk kugerakkan lagi tetap tidak bisa. Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah tidak kuat. Ughh... Kami-sama tolong aku... Aku menutup mataku dan kini seluruh tubuhku sudah berada di dalam air. Sebentar lagi aku akan mati...

End of Rukia's POV

-o-

Normal POV

Ichigo agak merasa bingung saat melihat Rukia diam saja. Padahal tadi dia sedang berenang. Trus tangannya juga agak dilambai-lambaikan seakan-akan mau tenggelam.

"Hey... mid..get?"

Kepala Rukia sudah tidak terlihat lagi, kali ini Ichigo merasa ini bukan bualan. Ia langsung menyeburkan dirinya ke danau dan berenang ke arah Rukia. Diraihnya tangan kecil itu dan menariknya ke pelukannya. Ichigo berhasil membawa Rukia ke tepi dan segera menaikkanya ke darat. Ichigo mendapati Rukia yang matanya tertutup. Ichigo menjadi panik dan mencoba untuk merasakan denyut nadinya. Denyut nadinya masih terasa tapi samar-samar. Ichigo segera membuka kemeja Rukia dan terkejut saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Rukia adalah...

TBC

Wah wah wah nanggung bgt ya? *digebukin readers* Maaf ya humornya garing abis. Gak papa deh klo gak direview hikshikshiks *mojok lagi di kamar* Ya sudahlah ane bales review di chap sebelumnya saja.

**Wi3nter: **Aduh! *ketimpa cabe seton* Yak semangat! Author semangat banget bikinnya semalem habis semifinal Indo vs Filipina. Hidup Indonesia! Wkwkwkwk makasih ya udah review. Momen IchiRuki juga udah mulai menjalar *apaan sih* walaupun belum romantis. Chapter 8 udah update nih, minta reviewnya boleh?

**Kyu9****: **Yahh.. ini sih udah saya coba buat lebih lucu sampe Ishida saya bikin latah hahahaha *dideath glare ama Ishida*. Mind to review again?

**Nana Kurosaki****: **Byakuya jadi jaim? Maca cihh? (baca: masa sih?) *dibankai ama Byakuya* Author dari dulu juga pengen ngeliat Ichigo telanjang... telanjang dada maksudnya jangan mikir yg aneh-aneh lho... *digiles Nana-chan* Gak papa kok kalau baru review sekarang asalkan review lagi ya...

**mamoru okta-chan lemonberry : **Sama! RT banget sama Mamoru-san! Langsung posisi PW! Wkwkwk.. mengenai rated M nya liat pengumuman di bawah aja ya.. Mind to review again?

**Dina rukia kuchiki D'hollow**** : **Yups! Lanjutannya udah selesai tapi belum tamat. Review lagi ya Dina-chan =D

**Ruki Yagami : **Update kilat pale tiki! Makasih ya Ruki-san udah mau review. Review again please? *puppy eyes*

**ariadneLacie : **Terima kasih atas sarannya. Tapi masalahnya caranya gimana ya? *garuk2 kepala* Author lupa caranya hehehe makasih atas reviewnya.

**Sekar-chan Naruhina Hyuuzumaki :**Semoga di chapter ini lebih ngocok perut lagi aminnn... Makasih ya reviewnya dan review lagi pleaseeee...

**Sader VectizenIchi :**Iya nih, Rukia gak klepek-klepek ngeliat Ichigo telanjang dada. Kalau kita mah *sksd sama Sader* langsung klepek-klepek ya... Kan Byakuya lagi di sekolah jadi agak jaiman dulu. Mulai sekarang review terus yahh *ngasah pisau* becanda kok.. hehehe =D

**Kuchiki Mio Akiyama**** : **Chapter 8 udah update so... review please...

**Pengumuman**: Waktu itu kan author pernah bilang/janji bakalan bikin cerita ini jadi rated M tapi setelah author pikir-pikir kayaknya gak usah ya.. Biar feelnya dalem soalnya pengalaman author nih baca rated M yg series *wooo dasar bokeppp teriak para readers* itu feelnya kurang. Jadi author mutusin rated M untuk cerita ini gak jadi. Tapi gak tau juga sih soalnya mungkin author bakalan semi-hiatus untuk memperbaiki nilai. Makanya author ngebut banget nih. Gomen ya readers... Author janji deh bakalan bikin cerita rated M lagi hehehe... Sekarang terserah para readers nih mau setuju atau gak, kalau gak setuju coba tuangkan idenya di review dan kasih saran ke author. Dan keputusan reader juga untuk tetap membaca fanfic ini atau enggak. Thanks.. =D


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.

Jadi Cowok? – Chapter 9

Hallo minna-san~

Kali ini author gak banyak cincong lagi deh langsung aja!

-o-

_Flashback_

_Ichigo segera membuka kemeja Rukia dan terkejut saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Rukia adalah..._

_End of Flashback_

Chapter 9

-o-

.

.

.

Ichigo's POV

Ryuu adalah….. cewek? Apa aku salah liat? Jangan-jangan pikiranku saja yang lagi error sampai-sampai menganggap Ryuu adalah cewek. *alah ngaku aja klo lo mesum Ichi* *ditendang Ichigo* Tapi... kok dadanya agak... besar? Trus kok rambutnya agak panjang? (ceritanya kumis palsu + wignya Rukia lepas) Trus kok gak ada kumisnya? Jadi, Ryuu beneran cewek?

Kuteliti lagi mukanya... HAH? Ini kan cewek yang waktu itu? Yang tadi kuceritakan kepadanya? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Ngapain dia nyamar jadi cowok? Berbagai macam pertanyaan berputar di kepalaku.

Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk bertanya-tanya. Aku harus menyelamatkan dia dulu. Kembali panik menyerang diriku. Mau kuapakan tubuhnya saja aku tidak tahu mau ngapain. Aku sudah mencoba untuk pompa perutnya tetapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Matanya masih tertutup rapat. Saat kulihat bibirnya.. bibirnya yang merah merona begitu mengundang perhatian... Heh! Minggirlah pikiran mesum dari otakku! Yang penting selamatkan dulu dia.

Dengan terpaksa karena tidak ada cara lain.. aku akan memberikan napas buatan untuknya walaupun itu harus mengorbankan ciuman pertamaku.

End of Ichigo's POV

-o-

Normal POV

Dengan ragu-ragu Ichigo membuka mulut Rukia dan matanya memandang wajah putih halus itu sekali lagi. (author: ini mau ngasih CPR atau apa sih lama bgt? *ditendang readers*)

Perlahan, didekatkan bibirnya dan diciumnya lembut bibir Rukia itu sambil mengantarkan udara masuk ke dalam bibir Rukia. Diulangnya beberapa kali sambil diselang memompa perutnya. Ichigo tidak peduli badannya akan masuk angin karena dinginnya angin malam plus ditambah badannya yang basah kuyup, yang penting Ryuu bisa siuman dulu.

Tak lama kemudian, Rukia terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.."

Matanya mulai terbuka dan retinanya mulai membiasakan gelapnya keadaan sekitarnya ini. Lalu yang dilihatnya pertama kali dalam kegelapan adalah rambut oranye. Dan tampaklah kedua mata hazel yang menatapnya penuh dengan tatapan cemas.

"I-Ichigo?" tanya Rukia pelan.

Mata violet kini terbuka lebar dan menatap kembali mata hazel.

_DEG__! DEG!_

Sang pemilik mata hazel memalingkan mukanya dan berusaha untuk menutupi debaran jantungnya yang kini berdetak kencang. Ia hanya menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Rukia dan duduk menghadap ke danau. Ia bingung harus bicara apa kepadanya apalagi ia sekarang sudah membongkar rahasianya dan membuka bajunya tepatnya.

Jantung Rukia a.k.a Ryuu berdebar kencang saat mata hazel itu menatap lurus ke arahnya. Namun ia juga bingung dengan perubahan sikap Ichigo. Apakah ada yang salah dengannya? Ia pun berusaha untuk bangun dari posisi tidur lalu ia pun menyadari sesuatu...

"KYAAAA!" suara teriakan Rukia menyebabkan beberapa pohon rubuh, 23 sarang monyet hancur, 45 ikan mengambang di danau, dan kerusuhan antara supporter Malaysia dan Indonesia (?)

Ichigo hanya dapat meringis saat membayangkan betapa marahnya Ryuu karena sudah membongkar rahasianya. Tapi kan bisa saja dia mengancam untuk membongkarkan rahasia ini ke seluruh siswa. Ichigo memutar dirinya untuk melihat _midget _yang habis berteriak tadi.

Tetapi kosong...

Ichigo cengo. Namun ia dapat mendengar langkah kaki yang tengah berlari semakin menjauh berlawanan arah dari Ichigo.

"Hatsyi!" Ichigo bersin.

Rupanya tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan dingin. Akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan untuk pulang ke asrama daripada ditemukan besok pagi dalam berita koran "Ditemukan seorang remaja dari sekolah ***** mati kedinginan karena tercebur di danau." Dengan langkah gontai, Ichigo mengambil senter dan kembali ke asrama.

Rukia yang sudah sampai di kamar tengah mengintip keadaan di luar. Ia takut kepergok oleh Ishida, Renji, ataupun Chad. Rutenya begini lari sampai daput lalu menunduk sedikit untuk memantau setelah aman berjalan mengendap-endap melewati kamar Chad dan mengendap-endap lagi melewati kamar Renji dan hup sampai di kamar mandi. Setelah merasa aman, Rukia dengan cepat membuka pintu dan langsung berlari ke arah mandi menggunakan rute yang sudah dirancang.

End of Normal POV

-o-

Rukia's POV

Arghhh... kini sudah terbongkar semuanya... Kami-sama... hari ini benar-benar hari sialku ya? Kenapa aku harus bernasib sial terus jika bersama Ichigo? Dan kenapa Ichigo itu harus laki-laki itu?

_Deg! Deg! Deg!_

Dan gara-gara Jeruk itu juga jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Ada apa dengan diriku? Masa' ditatap Jeruk itu saja bisa membuat jantungku seperti sedang lari marathon? Tarik... Keluarkan... Tarik... Keluarkan... Bagaimana bisa aku menghadapinya besok?

Tenang Rukia... tenang.. kau pasti bisa.. besok lebih baik aku beritahu Nii-sama dulu mungkin dia bisa memberiku petunjuk.

End of Rukia's POV

-o-

Normal POV

Ichigo sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia tengah gelisah. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menghadapi Ryuu besok. Dan jujur, ia masih kaget saat mengetahui Ryuu adalah perempuan. Pipi Ichigo memerah saat mengingat tadi ia sudah memberikan nafas buatan untuk Rukia. Walaupun itu nafas buatan tetapi secara tidak langsung kan bibir bertemu bibir dan itu artinya mereka berciuman. Mana itu ciuman pertamanya lagi! Ia masih tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari situ.

_Sepertinya Ryuu masih di kamar mandi, lama sekali dia di ka__mar mandi. Pasti dia masih shock. Aku tidak akan memberi tahunya kalau aku sudah memberikannya nafas buatan. Hal itu akan kusimpan untuk diriku sendiri. _pikir Ichigo.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidur supaya ia bisa melupakan bayangannya tentang Ryuu. Dan tak lama kemudian ia sudah masuk ke dalam alam mimpi.

Saat Ichigo sudah masuk ke alam mimpi, pintu pun terbuka. Rukia masuk pelan-pelan, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Ichigo.

_Fiuhh, aman._ Rukia kemudian beralih ke tempat tidurnya dan menyembunyikan badannya di balik selimut.

-o-

Sinar mentar mulai memasuki kamar Ichigo dan Rukia melalui jendela. Suara klontang klanting dari dapur yang tengah dipakai oleh Chad pun sudah terdengar. Di antara mereka berlima, memang Chad lah yang paling rajin. Ia selalu bangun pagi dan mandi duluan. Lalu merapikan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka semua.

Berbeda dengan Chad, Renji adalah anggota termalas. Ia selalu bangun paling siang dan mandi yang paling lama itupun kalau tidak ditambah konser, namun walaupun begitu ia yang paling ceria di kelompok itu. Ia tidak akan kalah dengan Keigo untuk menyebarkan humor-humor ke semua teman-teman mereka meskipun humor-humor mereka suka menjurus ke hal-hal yang ehm ehm.

Rukia sebenarnya sudah bangun dari tadi tetapi tubuhnya enggan untuk bangun. Ia membuka matanya dan langsung duduk. Matanya masih setengah terbuka dan ia masih berusaha untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya. *emang kucing?* Setelah nyawanya sudah terkumpul semua, otaknya berputar untuk menampilkan memori semalam.

Sandal.

Babu.

Danau.

Tenggelam.

Baju yang terbuka.

Rasanya Rukia ingin langsung menghilang dari muka bumi ini. Ichigo pasti sudah tahu rahasianya sekarang. Dan yang paling Rukia takutkan adalah Ichigo akan membeberkan rahasianya ini ke semua orang. Sebenarnya ia tidak harus takut karena semua guru sudah tahu kalau Rukia adalah perempuan tetapi jika rahasianya benar-benar disebarkan Rukia akan merasa tidak enak. Tentu ia akan merasa tidak enak berada di antara laki-laki apalagi jika ada yang berusaha untuk memanfaatkannya dan jika hal ini bisa tersebar ke luar dan terdengar sekolah lain tentu citra sekolah ini akan buruk karena sekolah tentara tidak boleh ada perempuan.

Dengan langkah gontai, Rukia membuka pintu namun dengan sempat ia mengecek penampilan tubuhnya dulu lewat cermin. Di ruang makan sudah ramai rupanya. Semuanya sudah bangun –kecuali Ichigo yang masih ngorok di kamar- *ditampol Ichigo*. Kali ini Chad memasak pancake dengan topping sirup mapple dan jus jeruk. Renji dan Ishida makan dengan lahap dan menambah berulang-ulang sampai-sampai jatah Rukia dan Ichigo harus diselamatkan oleh Chad.

Chad yang melihat Rukia langsung menyambutnya.

"Selamat pagi, Ryuu-san! Ayo sarapan dulu!" tawar Chad.

"Selamat pagi Chad. Selamat pagi semuanya."

"Selamat pagi Ryuu-san!" jawab Renji dan Ishida berbarengan. Mulut keduanya sedang penuh oleh pancake.

Rukia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Chad dan segera menuangkan sirup mapple di atas pancakenya. Lalu ia mengambil garpu dan memulai untuk makan.

"Wow! Ini adalah pancake terenak yang pernah kumakan Chad! Enak sekali!" Rukia memberikan dua jempol untuk Chad.

Sementara Chad hanya bisa malu-malu.

"Terima kasih Ryuu-san."

"Di mana kau belajar memasak?" tanya Ishida.

"Dulu aku sempat membantu kakekku di restoran. Ia mempunyai bisnis restoran di luar kota dan aku ikut membantunya. Semua makanan yang kubuat berasal dari resep di sana." Jelas Chad.

"Oooohhhh..." Rukia, Renji dan Ishida ber-ooh ria.

Setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan sarapan mereka. Saat Renji sudah selesai makan, ia beranjak dari kursinya namun saat akan melangkah ia jatuh karena celananya menyangkut di paku. Hal itu menyebabkan ujung celananya robek.

"Ahh, dasar paku ******! Gimana nih celanaku?" Ia pun melepas celananya dan membiarkan bagian tubuh bawahnya hanya ditutupi oleh boxer bertulikan 'I LOVE MY MOM'

Rukia sama Chad langsung keselek. Setelah berhasil minum mereka ngakak gak ketulungan. Dan tiba-tiba lampu mati.

JGLEK

(Oi idupin sound FX-nya. Sound FX: Jengjengjengjeng)

Rukia sama Chad berenti ketawa dan bertatapan.

CLEK

Sebuah cahaya menyala dan memperlihatkan Ishida yang menaruh senter di bawah dagunya. Memberikannya kesan seperti hantu-hantu yang ada di film-film horror. Ia pun berkata, "Tenang, aku bisa membantu." Ishida menaikkan kacamatanya. Dan tiba-tiba suasana menjadi mencekam seperti di kuburan. (?)

JGLEK

Lampu kembali menyala. Ishida meraih sebuah kantung beludru dari sakunya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia membuka kantung itu dan segera meraih kotam jarum yang ada di dalamnya. Setelah itu dengan kekuatan kilat ia segera memasukkan benang ke jarum dan meraih celana Renji. Sebelum mata Rukia dan Renji dapat mengedip, celana Renji sudah terjahit rapi seperti sedia kala. Dan tampak Ishida yang sedang menaikkan kacamatanya dengan gaya cool.

"Ke-Kerennnnnn!" teriak Renji. Ia berteriak seperti seorang fangirl. Ia melompat bahagia sambil memeluk celananya.

"Terima kasih Ishida! Terima kasih terima kasih... terima kasihhhh! I lupyupulll..." Renji memeluk Ishida dan menghujani muka Ishida dengan ciuman –tidak di bibir tepatnya-. Rukia dan Chad ber eww ria sementara Ishida duduk di lantai frustasi.

Mukanya sudah tidak virgin lagi karena sudah dicemari seorang monyet gila. *ditampol Renji* Ishida tidak menyangka nasibnya akan begini. Sayang nasi sudah menjadi lontong (?)

Aksi frustasi, ber eww ria, dan melompat-lompat ala fangirl menghiasi dapur di asrama kelompok lima ini. Namun tidak lama kemudian semua aksi itu berhenti saat Ichigo datang.

"Pagi semua."

Ichigo datang dengan muka segar (karena habis mandi). Ia langsung menyebarkan senyuman mautnya ke semua orang namun saat bertatapan mata dengan Rukia, mukanya langsung berubah. Senyumnya menghilang melainkan tatapan serius keluar dari matanya. Saat ini mata keduanya masih bertatapan tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Rukia yang tidak sengaja mengingat kejadian semalam langsung pergi mengambil tasnya lalu meninggalkan dapur dan berlari ke luar.

Sementara Ichigo hanya diam sambil menuangkan sirup mapple di pancakenya dan makan dalam diam. Ishida, Renji, dan Chad bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _Ada apakah gerangan yang terjadi di antara Ryuu dan Ichigo? Kok tumben tidak saling menyapa._ Pikir mereka di otak-otak masing eh otak masing-masing.

Rukia tengah berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Kini ia berjalan melewati asrama kelompok 1, 2, 3, 4. Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya.

"Hey Kuchiki!"

Rukia menoleh dan menemukan gerombolan Grimmjow dkk.

"Mana Ichigo?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Tumben gak bareng Ichigo, kan lu babunya." Sahut Yammy. Perkataan tersebut diakhiri dengan gelak tawa dari gerombolan tersebut.

Rukia menghela napas dan berkata dengan ketus, "Gak tau,"

"Yee.. malah nyolot kita kan cuma nanya." Kata Grimmjow.

"Pergi aja ke asramanya sana, susah banget kayak gak punya kaki aja." Kata Rukia. Ia sudah agak marah.

Grimmjow pun segera mendorong Rukia keras.

"Hey babu! Jangan mentang-mentang kau ini adiknya Kuchiki-sensei bisa seenaknya. Ingat kau harus hormat dengan kami!" ucap Grimmjow.

Ucapan Grimmjow benar-benar membuat Rukia marah. Ia segera naik pitam. Tidak segan-segan, ia melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi Grimmjow.

"Dengarkan aku! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kuchiki-sensei! Jadi, jika kau bicara tentang hal ini aku tidak akan segan-segan membuat mukamu hancur." Ucap Rukia.

"Ada apa ini?" Tiba-tiba Ishida, Chad, dan Renji datang. Sepertinya mereka sudah mau berangkat ke kelas.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Rukia sambil mengajak Renji, Ishida, dan Chad pergi. Meninggalkan Grimmjow dkk bengong.

Setelah Rukia, Chad, Renji, dan Ishida menghilang dari pandangan, Grimmjow meludah.

"Cih! Beraninya dia meninjuku! Kita lihat saja nanti, Kuchiki!"

-o-

Rukia sedang menyeret-nyeret Ishida, Renji, dan Chad kayak bemo mogok. Ishida, ama Chad pasrah aja sementara Renji teriak-teriak trauma waktu kejadian sama Ichigo (baca chapter 6).

"Tolong! Mau dibawa ke mana aku..? Tolongg... jangan bawa saya ke kebun binatang..." ratap Renji memohon.

Rukia yang lagi asik nyeret-nyeret langsung cengo pas denger omongannya Renji. Ia sudah berhenti menyeret tetapi Renji masih sibuk meratapi dirinya.

"Tolooonngg... jangan makan saya.. daging saya gak enak.. saya masih muda. Saya belum kawin, belum sempet ngabisin pisang di halaman belakang, belum-"

"EHEM!"

Suara tersebut menyadarkan Renji. Ia pun membuka matanya dan OMIGOD... Kenpachi-sensei sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Jadi, kamu yang ngabisin pisang waktu itu! Ayo ikut saya!" ucap Kenpachi sambil menjewer telinga Renji. Renji menoleh untuk meminta bantuan namun yang dilihatnya adalah... kosong

Rukia, Chad, ama Ishida udah kabur duluan ke kelas. Mereka tidak mau ikut-ikutan kalau berhadapan dengan Kenpachi-sensei. Guru olahraga senior yang notabene akan menghukum muridnya kalau telat 5 menit. Guru yang jika sedang menekuk telunjuknya, suara 'kretek'nya bisa terdengar sampai ke seluruh kelas. (terinspirasi dari guru di sekolah author. Guest star Pak Margono.)

"A-ampun sensei.. ampun.."

"Udah kamu ikut saya!"

Rukia, Ishida, dan Chad yang mengintip dari jendela hanya bisa mendoakan nasib Renji.

-o-

_Di gudang belakang.._

"Woi semua! Ada yang punya ini gak buat ngebales si Kuchiki?" tanya Grimmjow. Sekarang ia sedang berada di gudang belakang sekolah bersama genknya. Mereka menjadikan gudang ini sebagai markas mereka.

"Kita sekap aja di sini trus kita keroyokin rame-rame gimana?" usul Nnoitora.

"Wah boleh juga tuh ide. Ya udah Yammy sama Ulquiorra yang bawa dia ke sini, ok?"

"Siap bos!" ucap Ulquiorra sama Yammy.

"Hahaha... mampus kau, Kuchiki!"

TBC

UPDATE! Daku update sesuai request. Widih kayaknya bakalan sadis nih tetapi tenang saja akan ada kejutan di sini. Huahahaha... gomen ya updatenya telat walaupun gak secepat chapter yang kemarin tapi kan author banyak ngeluarin one-shot. *peace* Trus juga cerita "Lebaran ala Bleach" author hapus karena author lagi males ngelanjutinnya. Daripada ntar author update udah basi mendingan author publish di lebaran mendatang. *dilempar batu ama readers*

Author gak tau deh di sini ada humornya atau gak. Kayaknya makin jayus yak? Oh ya author belum ngucapin "Selamat Tahun Baru 2011" semoga tahun ini makin banyak fanfic IchiRuki Indonesia ya... aminnn...

*ganti baju jadi sales*

Permisi kakak, senpai, readers... saya mau promosi..

Mungkin banyak dari para readers yang belum kenal ama manga "Maid-sama!" tapi kalau udah tahu mingkem aja yah.. Manga ini memang shoujo manga bisa dilihat dari judulnya. Komiknya juga sudah terbit di Indonesia dengan judul "My Sweet Kaichou", bukunya sudah terbit sampai buku ke 8. Author suka banget sama komik ini jadi mungkin kalau readers udah baca beberapa karya author di fandom Maid-sama.

Nah, yang mau author promosikan adalah "Maid-sama CC" (sound FX: Tet tereret!) sebenarnya bukan author sih yang buat tapi author jadi panitia di sini. Konsepnya sama seperti Bleach Viva Fest atau Eyeshild 21 Award. (author malah gak tau kalau yang kayak ini ada -_-") Akunnya sudah ada di ffn dan baru aktif di Januari 2011 ini. Akun twitternya juga ada maidsamaCC sementara akun saya AndiraWulan (janji di folback klo mention tapi klo gak juga gpp). Sebenarnya akun maid-sama ini belum terlalu aktif makanya saya numpang promote di sini. Mohon bantuannya ya senpai. Senpai kalau mau follow dan membantu kasih tau ke saya ya lewat review ;)

Saya harap senpai-senpai mau meramaikan fandom Maid-sama Indo. Dan baca juga karya saya yang sudah saya translate "Shattered Heart (Indonesian Version)" *promote lagee =D * Tolong dibaca dan direview ya senpai pliss...

Nah balasan review dari chap sebelumnya...

**Kyu9**: Ahh.. jadi malu deh :*

Tapi bener juga sih author kalo baca lagi suka ketawa sendiri *gila mode on*

Review lagi ya, Kyu-san. =D

**ojou-chan**: Iya nih Ichi pervert! (Ichi: kan lo yang bikin gua kayak gini! Author: Udah nurut aja, ntar gue sunat! Ichi: kaburrr.. ) Review lagi ya. =D

**Dina rukia kuchiki D'hollow****: **Siap bos! Lanjutannya udah di atas nih, boleh minta review lagi?

**Reina Rukii****: **Huahahahaha cuma saya yang bisa bikin Ishida latah... di sini chara nya pada OOC semua huahahaha... *Reina-chan sweatdrop*

Review lagi?

**c****urio-cherry**: Tenang saja, saya seunik chara di sini wkwkwkwk... gak tau sih temen2 author nganggap author gila. =D Hahaha itu ide gak sengaja dapetnya pas bikin Ishida latah. Tau-tau cling aja, pas lagi bengong di kamar mandi ada inspirasi buat bikin Ishida latah *digebukin Ishida FC* Btw, review lagi ya =D

**dorami-fil**: Nilai author... *mojok di kamar* nilainya turun huaaaa... tapi gak turun bgt sih gak masuk 10 besar tapi 13 besar padahal cuma beda 1 point *curcol mode on* Sempet down juga sih tapi mau gmn lagi author agak mls belajar di semester ini dan bikin fanfic terus hehe. Makasih ya dorami-chan dan jangan lupa review lagi =D

**Rakha Matsuyama****: **Bedanya rated K, K+, T, M itu adalah gini rated K itu buat semua umur, K+ buat 9 tahun ke atas, T buat 13 tahun ke atas, nah kalo M (biasanya banyak yang ngelanggar *buka aib*) itu buat 17 tahun ke atas. Maaf ya gak update kilat tapi boleh minta review lagi?

**Sader VectizenIchi****: **Emang buat tegang ya? (Parah nih author gak ngerasa) hehehe... Makasih ya udah review dan jangan lupa review lagi.. *lambaikan tangan*

**Ai Sekai: **Waduh jangan manggil senpai, saya masih junior di sini =D Gak papa wajar kalo ketawa sendiri saya juga begitu malah suka teriak2 gak jelas ( contoh orang gila) Makasih ya udah review dan jangan lupa review lagi =D

Semuanya author ucapkan terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview. Terima kasih juga kepada silent reader gak papa kok saya juga suka jadi silent reader. (^.^) Trus juga ultahnya Rukia kan hari Jum'at besok nah author mau publish one-shot. 8 pereview pertama (5 review dari yg sign in, 3 anonymous atau semuanya sign ini juga boleh) akan author cantumkan namanya di cerita ini. Selamat mereview =D


	10. Pengumuman

PENGUMUMAN

*celingak-celinguk* Konnichiwa, minna-san…

Gomen kalau ini bukan chapter selanjutnya... *sujud depan reader*

Pertama, saya akan menjelaskan kenapa saya membuat pengumuman ini. Alasannya adalah karena saya tidak bisa update untuk 2 minggu ke depan, bisa kurang bisa lebih. Kenapa? Seperti yang sudah saya ceritakan di cerita "Love is Troublesome" (cerita author yg merana -_-)

Nah karena itu author musti mengejar ketinggalan karena mulai senin besok UH1. Jadi, author gak bisa update dan menulis cerita dulu tapi kalo baca sih bisa hehehe.. Pengumuman ini berlaku untuk semua cerita termasuk maid-sama. Jadi, jangan menganggap author gak adil yak. Trus pas author baca lagi cerita "Jadi Cowok?" ternyata author ada kesalahan teknis di situ dan author bingung ngejelasin ke reader yang nanya. Author akan senang sekali jika ada reader yang mau membantu author. Add msnnya author aja ya kalau mau bantuin = andira _ wulandari hotmail. com (spasinya ilangin)

Segitu aja pengumumannya. Sekali lagi maaf ya minna-san.

Wassalam.

Buat yang baca dan review : Terima kasih.

Buat yang baca tapi gak review : Review

Buat yang gak baca tapi review : Terima kasih.

Buat yang gak baca dan gak review : Ya.. itu pilihanmu.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.

Jadi Cowok? – Chapter 10

Hallo minna-san~ Sorry sorry sorry sorry ane updatenya telat gomen gomen gomen gomen *nari sorry2* Gomen yah, updatenya telat. Habis ulangan *ngeles tingkat satpol pp* jadinya author gak sempet bikin fic. Dan yang pasti udah pada baca pengumuman kan? Maaf banget kalau ternyata hiatusnya lebih dari yang dijanjikan. (keterusan malah :P) Nobody's perfect. *ceilah*

Trus juga tadinya author pengen update malem minggu kemaren, taunya error gak bisa ngupdate trus author berinisiatif buat bikin new story malah gak bisa juga. Jadinya author tunda untuk beberapa hari. Jadilah author update siang ini huahahahaha *joget Inul* Cukup curcolnya deh.. And now.. gladly.. present...

.

.

Chapter 10

-o-

.

.

Rukia, Ishida, dan Chad berpencar untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kalau Kenpachi-sensei akan mengejar mereka juga. Rukia berlari sambil menengok ke belakang. (gak punya spion sih..-_-") Kakinya terus membawa tubuhnya berlari ke arah perpustakaan. Namun tak disangka-sangka, ia menabrak seseorang.

Rukia jatuh terduduk dan meringis kesakitan. Korban yang ditabraknya saja terpental sejauh 15 meter. Tak ingin berlama-lama lagi, Rukia berdiri sambil mengelus-ngelus pantatnya dan melihat korban tabrakannya itu.

"Ya ampun! Nanao-senpai!" pekik Rukia setelah melihat korban tabrakannya. Nanao-senpai jatuh terduduk dengan buku-buku yang berserakan. Dengan sigap, Rukia membantu Nanao berdiri dan membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai.

"Aduh.. maaf ya Nanao-senpai... gomen.. gomen.." ucap Rukia sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Ryuu-chan... Memangnya ada apa sih kok tadi lari-lari?" tanya Nanao heran.

"Ehh? Oh itu tadi.. aku sedang melarikan diri dari Kenpachi-sensei.. hehe.." ucap Rukia sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang ketombean *dilempar Ruki*

Nanao tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Pasti ada yang bikin masalah sampai-sampai Rukia harus ikut kabur dari Kenpachi-sensei.

"Mau kubantu, senpai?" tanya Rukia.

"Wah.. boleh deh.. Nih hati-hati bawanya," ucap Nanao setelah memberikan beberapa buku kepada Rukia. Rukia dan Nanao pun berjalan beriringan.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, senpai?" tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja, Ryuu-chan.."

"Ano...Nanao-senpai ini perempuan asli kan?"

"Apa?"

"Maksud saya, Nanao-senpai benar-benar perempuan?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Sebenarnya pertanyaan ini sudah lama ingin saya tanya tapi belum sempat. Begini Nanao-senpai itukan perempuan, mengapa bisa jadi alumni di sini? Inikan sekolah cowok."

"Ohh mengenai itu.. sebenarnya aku bukan benar-benar alumni di sini. Aku adalah anak angkat Kyoraku-sensei. Mengenai asal-usul aku bisa menjadi anak angkat Kyoraku-sensei adalah..." tiba-tiba raut muka Nanao menjadi sedih.

"20 tahun yang lalu ketika sedang hujan deras, waktu itu Kyoraku-sensei sedang berjalan pulang ke asrama. Tiba-tiba Kyoraku-sensei mendengar suara teriakan wanita dan bunyi tembakan. Kyoraku-sensei pun segera mencari sumber suara tersebut. Ketika ia sudah tiba di sumber suara, ia terlambat. Seorang wanita sudah tergeletak mati tertembak di kepalanya. Kyoraku-sensei segera mendekati wanita itu dan menemukan seorang bayi perempuan di dekapannya. Bayi perempuan itu adalah ... aku."

(A/N: Usia Nanao sekarang ini 20 tahun.)

Begitu mendengar cerita Nanao, Rukia menjadi iba dengannya. Seharusnya ia tidak menanyakan hal ini kepadanya.

"Kyoraku-sensei segera membawaku ke rumahnya. Mengingat, Risa oba-chan yang belum punya anak, akhirnya Kyoraku-sensei memutuskan untuk mengadopsiku dan merawatku. Mereka merawatku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu saat aku berumur 10 tahun, mereka memberi tahu tentang asal usulku. Namun saat itu aku tidak merespon apa-apa, aku hanya tersenyum dan berterima kasih kepada mereka karena sudah merawatku dengan baik dan penuh kasih sayang." Nanao menghela napas saat mengingat bagian yang tidak ingin ia ceritakan.

"6 tahun kemudian Risa oba-chan sakit parah dan untuk menyembuhkannya membutuhkan biaya besar karena saat itu kami membawanya ke rumah sakit pusat Tokyo, waktu itu fasilitas rumah sakit terdekat belum begitu memadai. Padahal di waltu yang sama, mereka harus memasukkan aku ke SMA yang khusus putri. Aku berkata kepada Kyoraku-sensei aku tidak apa-apa tidak sekolah asalkan Risa oba-chan bisa selamat. Akhirnya, kami memakai uang itu dan Risa oba-chan bisa dioperasi. Namun penyakit Risa oba-chan sudah terlalu parah dan tak lama kemudian akhirnya ia meninggal dunia.."

Air mata Nanao menetes ke bawah. "Aduuhh, maaf ya Ryuu-chan.. jadi nangis gini saya.." ucap Nanao sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nanao-senpai. Sebaiknya tidak usah dilanjutkan.. gomenasai sudah membuatmu bercerita tentang hal ini.."

"Mungkin lain kali akan kulanjutkan.. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita."

"Hai."

.

.

-o-

.

.

Ruang guru – Byakuya

Kakek Yama *ditimpuk Yamamoto* (Enak aja manggil kakek, emang gue kakek lo?) tengah memimpin meeting di ruang guru. Meeting itu sedang membahas tentang persiapan lomba ketangkasan. Para guru pun segera memikirkan hal-hal apa saja yang diperlukan dalam lomba itu.

"Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian semua tentang lomba ini?" tanya kakek Yama.

"Menurut saya, karena lomba ini akan berlanjut ke lomba tingkat kota, dimana kita akan berhadapan dengan musuh bebuyutan kita, Vizards High School, kita harus mengirimkan murid kita yang mempunyai nilai bagus. Kita sudah berkali-kali kalah dari mereka. Jadi, menurut saya, tahun ini kita harus rebut gelar itu!" ucap Byakuya berapi-api sambil membuat beberapa catatan kecil.

"Wah benar juga itu. Kita sudah berkali-kali kalah dari mereka. Kalau begitu Kenpachi, kau yang bertugas untuk menilai para murid," titah kakek Yama.

"Siap kek!" Kakek Yama mendeath glare Kenpachi. "Maksud saya sensei!"

"Ada usul lagi?" tanya kakek Yama.

Hening. Masing-masing guru saling melototi satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba...

_do-do-do-do-dora!__  
__do-do-do-do-dora!__  
__dora dora dora the explorer!_

_boots, that super cool explora, dora!_

Semua mata segera tertuju ke arah sumber bunyi tersebut. Mereka menatap sang sumber bunyi dengan tatapan shock. Helloooo... jaman sekarang masih jaman ringtone Dora? Sang guru berhati dingin segera dijadikan terdakwa oleh semua saksi karena sumbernya berasal darinya. Byakuya segera panik, bingung, plus malu karena reputasinya sebagai guru berhati dingin hancur gara-gara ringtone Dora. Tak ingin menambah malu, ia lansung kabur dari tempat duduknya.

Kakek Yama bersama guru yang lain pada cengo. Mungkin heran karena guru yang berhati dingin ini hobinya ternyata...

_Sementara Byakuya..._

"HALLO? Siapa sih ini? Ganggu aja!" Byakuya teriak-teriak ke si penelepon.

_"Nii-sama__! Ini aku! Rukia!" _Rukia ikutan teriak-teriak.

"Ya ampuuunnn... ini Rukia? Ada apa sih? Memangnya kamu gak tau kalau guru-guru lagi ada rapat!" tanya Byakuya.

_"Maaf deh, Nii-sama tapi ada yang gawat.."_

"Gawat? Rukia! Ada apa?"

_"Ano... Itu...Dia.. Kurosaki... dia... dia mengetahui rahasiaku.." _ucap Rukia lirih.

"UAAAAPPPPAAA? Kok bisa? Apakah dia mencoba memperkosamu?"

_"Duuh... Nii-sama! Ya gak lah, kalau sampai dia mau perkosa aku, udah kuhajar dia sampai mati. Trus juga Nii-sama jangan teriak-teriak! Nanti kedengaran orang lain!"_

"Oh iya maaf-maaf. Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku kenapa Kurosaki bisa membongkar rahasiamu."

Rukia pun menjelaskan semuanya pada Byakuya.

"Ya sudah kamu tenang saja, nanti Nii-sama yang ngurusin okay?" ucap Byakuya mencoba menenangkan.

_"Baiklah.. makasih ya.. Nii-sama.."_

"Ya.."

Setelah menutup telpon, Byakuya segera melesat ke arah rumah kelompok 5. Ia sedang mencari Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia benar-benar butuh bantuannya sekarang. Hanya ia yang bisa ia percaya, Byakuya tahu Kurosaki Ichigo akan menjaga rahasia Rukia dan menjaga Rukia dengan baik.

Saat ia tiba disana, ia menemukan Ichigo yang sedang mengunci pintu rumahnya. Segera ia berlari ke sana dan berhenti tepat di belakang Ichigo. Ichigo menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ketika ia berputar dan menemukan Byakuya yang sedang terengah-engah di belakangnya.. ia hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Siapa kira sensei galak ini akan berdiri di belakangnya?

Namun, Ichigo segera menutupinya dengan bertanya.

"Ada apa, sensei?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kurosaki..." panggil Byakuya. "Saya butuh bantuanmu..."

.

.

-o-

.

.

Pelajaran Olahraga – Kenpachi-sensei.

_Prii__iiiiitt.._

Suara peluit yang melengking dengan serentak mendapatkan perhatian dari semua orang yang mendengarnya. Semua murid segera berbaris dengan rapi. Pakaian mereka sudah lengkap semuanya. Topi, kaus, celana training, sepatu kets sudah lengkap dipakai. Tak ada yang berani mencoba melanggar jika tidak ingin terkena hukuman latihan fisik 10x lipat. Berlari melewati rintangan, lalu merayap di tanah sejauh 200 m, lalu memanjat dinding setinggi 4 m, dan terakhir melompati ban. Apakah anda bisa membayangkan betapa beratnya latihan fisik seperti itu?

Kenpachi-sensei berdiri di depan barisan dan berjalan mengitari murid-murid.

"Siapa yang belum hadir?" tanya Kenpachi-sensei.

"Abarai Renji, sensei!" Ishida menjawab dengan lantang.

"Oh.. Abarai Renji.. Dia sekarang sedang mendapat hukuman. Ia sedang menanam pohon pisang bersama pesuruh sekolah."

Beberapa murid tertawa begitu mendengarnya dan beberapa murid segera bergidik ngeri membayangkan betapa luasnya kebun belakang sekolah ini.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita latihan militer berpasangan. Sekarang cari pasangan dua-dua!"

"Satu!" Semuanya langsung bubar dan mencari pasangan masing-masing. Ichigo menoleh ke arah Ishida, ia berpasangan dengan Chad.

"Dua!" Menoleh ke Hitsugaya, udah pasangan sama Kira. Satu-satunya yang tersisa cuma midget kecil ini yang berdiri seberangnya. Sepertinya dia juga bingung karena tak ada pasangan.

"Tiga! Sekarang buat barisan yang rapi di depan saya!"

Dengan serentak, mereka semua sudah berbaris di depan Kenpachi-sensei.

"Lho? Kok Kurosaki dan Kuchiki hanya sendiri?"

Yang tersangkut hanya diam, melipat tangan, dan saling memalingkan muka.

"Baguslah! Kalian kan murid favorit saya kalau begitu Kurosaki dan Kuchiki, kalian berdua cepat berpasangan dan baris."

Rukia dan Ichigo langsung berteriak dalam hati, "WTF? Pasangan ama dia?"

"T-tapi.." Ichigo mencoba mengelak.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Ayo cepat kalau tidak kamu saya suruh bantuin Abarai di kebun belakang! Mau kamu?" ancam Kenpachi-sensei.

"Tidak, sensei," Ichigo langsung nyiut sementara Rukia ketawa sendiri.

Akhirnya dengan berat jantung (bosen ama hati -.-), Ichigo segera berjalan ke sebelah Rukia yang masih tertawa dan menyikutnya untuk mengikutinya. Rukia pun cemberut setelah disikut Ichigo. Rukia dan Ichigo berdiri bersebelahan di barisan paling depan. Secara murid favorit Kenpachi-sensei gitu loh.. Selalu jadi contoh bagi murid-murid lainnya. Sementara Rukia dan Ichigo hanya pasrah menerima takdir, murid-murid lain berbisik-bisik memakai telepati.

"Woiii! Lo tau gak sehh... Kurosaki ama Kuchiki tumben lohhh gak berantem..." ucap Kira lebay.

"Bener lu coy! Kesambet apaan ya tuh orang berdua? Jangan-jangan insyaf kali ye?" Hisagi jebe.

"Weleh weleh bukannya merhatiin guru malah sibuk ngegosip di sini... ckckck... mau jadi apa kamu kalau sudah besar nak? Jaman sekarang anak-anak gak ada lagi yang mau dengerin guru." Ishida mulai ceramah gak jelas.

"Waduh pak ustad ceramahnya salah tempat nih! Kalau mau ceramah itu di masjid. Jadi, pak ustad jalan lurus trus belok kanan, mentok, belok serong kiri, mundur, serong kanan, serong kiri, maen seorang wa ahaahahahah... (?)"

Ishida sweat-drop melihat Hisagi yang agak konslet.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita akan berlatih fisik dan belajar bekerja sama dengan partner. Kerja sama kalianlah yang akan dinilai oleh saya. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, sensei!" jawab murid-murid serempak.

Namun ada suatu hal yang masih mengganjal di dalam hati Rukia dan Ichigo. Tentang kejadian semalam. Itu yang membuat mereka agak canggung.

Kini keduanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain dan saat mata mereka bertemu, mereka segera memalingkan wajah mereka kembali.

**Ichigo POV**

"Kurosaki," Ryuu memanggil namaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau... tidak bertanya soal itu?" tanya Ryuu.

"Hal ini bisa kita bicarakan lain kali, sekarang kita harus serius," ucapku tanpa peduli dengan responnya.

Lalu ia mulai berceloteh ria dan aku pura-pura tidak mendengar. Aku agak malas menanyakan hal ini walaupun sebenarnya cukup banyak pertanyaan yang ada di kepalaku. Kenapa Ryuu bisa ada di sini? Kenapa ia menyamar jadi cowok? Kenapa Ryuu sekolah di sini jika kenyataannya ia adalah perempuan? Kenapa ia tidak masuk sekolah perempuan saja? Kenapa...? Kenapa... oh kenapa...? *author ditimpuk*

Aku tidak jadi bertanya kepadanya karena percakapanku tadi dengan Byakuya. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka kalau sensei yang menurutku itu berhati sedingin es di kutub utara akan memohon padaku.

_Flashback_

_"Kurosaki..." panggil Byakuya. "Saya butuh bantuanmu..."_

_Merasa arah pembicaraan ini menjadi serius, Ichigo pun ikutan memasang wajah serius. (ceilah.. *author dibankai Ichigo*)_

_"Bantuan apa, sensei?"_

_"Kurasa anda sudah tahu tentang kejadian yang kau alami semalam bersama Ryuu._

_Aku sebagai kakak iparnya bertanggung jawab tentang kejadian ini. Aku memohon kepadamu untuk menjaga rahasia ini," ucap Byakuya._

_"Lalu kenapa ia bisa ada di sini? Jadi benar ia perempuan?" tanya Ichigo._

_"Ya benar, Ryuu adalah perempuan. Nama aslinya adalah Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia. Mengenai alasan kenapa ia berada di sini mungkin bisa kau tanyakan kepadanya. Aku sangat memohon kepadamu untuk menjaga rahasia ini dan menjaga Rukia."_

_"Lalu apa imbalannya untukku?"_

_"Kau bisa meminta apa pun walaupun kenyataan bahwa kau sudah melihat tubuh Rukia yang sebenarnya tidak bisa kutolerir tetapi demi rahasia ini, aku akan membiarkanmu. Baiklah apa yang kau minta?"_

_Byakuya membiarkan Ichigo untuk berpikir. Ichigo bingung apa yang harus ia minta ke Byakuya. Ia mengingat-ingat apa saja yang ia butuhkan. Dan akhirnya setelah 5 menit berlalu, ia menemukan jawabannya._

_Ichigo berjalan mendekati Byakuya dan berbisik kepadanya._

_"Sip!"jawab Byakuya dengan seringai seperti Hiruma._

_End of Flashback_

Aku begitu tidak sabar menunggu libur musim dingin tiba. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku mempunyai pacar! Huahaha...

End of Ichigo's POV

Rukia menatap Ichigo heran. Kenapa pemuda ini? Kok tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri? Karena kesal Rukia menyikut perut Ichigo.

"Awww! What the-! Hei Ryuu! Apaan sih?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya? Aku sudah bicara panjang lebar, kau malah asyik dengan duniamu sendiri. Pasti kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak ya? Dasar mesum!" ucap Rukia sebal.

"Enak saja kau chibi! Seenakmu saja mengataiku mesum. Bukannya yang bertanya itu biasanya yang mesum ya?" balas Ichigo.

"Kau ini malah mengelak, aku tahu kau tidak mau mengaku ya? Dasar kepala jeruk!"

"Grr.. chibiii!"

Sebelum Ichigo dapat membalas lebih jauh lagi, Kenpachi-sensei sudah memotong duluan.

"Hei kamu, Kurosaki, Kuchiki! Kalian tidak dengar peluit saya? Sekarang waktunya jalan tahu! Cepat jalan sana!"

Rukia dan Ichigo langsung memasang wajah tuh-kan-gara-gara-kau-sih.

"Semua siap! Hitungan ke 3 mulai!"

"1!"

"2"

"3!"

Satu per satu murid segera berlari meninggalkan tempat mereka sebelumnya. Mereka semua berusaha saling mendahului pasangan lain. Namun, Ichigo dan Rukia masih lesu-lesu saja. Mereka berlari dengan santai tak mempedulikan teriakan Kenpachi-sensei untuk berlari lebih cepat. Tetapi begitu mendengar Kenpachi-sensei teriak memakai toa, Rukia menyeret Ichigo untuk berlari lebih cepat.

Ichigo mengimbangi kecepatannya dengan kecepatan Rukia. Kini mereka sudah mendahului semua murid. Mereka akan mulai memasuki rintangan pertama. Mereka harus merayap di lumpur sejauh 200 m. Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo dan mengangguk. Ichigo pun mengangguk dan segera merayap dengan cepat.

Ichigo sudah berada di ujung saat menyadari Rukia tidak berada di sampingnya. Rupanya celana Rukia menyangkut di salah satu kawat di sana. Padahal di belakang sudah ada pasangan Hitsu-Kira dan Ishi-Chad. Ichigo segera merayap mundur *emang bisa?* dan membantu Rukia melepaskan kaitannya itu. Beruntung, masalah itu bisa cepat diselesaikan.

Rintangan selanjutnya adalah memanjat dinding setinggi 4 m. Bukan hal yang mudah karena permukaan dinding itu sangat licin. Butuh kerja sama yang bagus untuk menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Namun, hal itu bukan menjadi masalah bagi Ichigo dan Rukia. Dalam waktu kurang dari 2 menit mereka sudah berada di puncak dan siap melompat turun ke bawah. Padahal murid lain butuh waktu lebih dari 5 menit untuk menyelesaikan rintangan ini.

Kenpachi-sensei sampai takjub melihat kerja sama Ichigo dan Rukia. Padahal mereka sering bertengkar tetapi jika serius mereka juga dapat serius. Kini mereka sudah berada di tantangan terakhir yaitu, melompati ban. Cukup mudah rintangan itu. Rukia dan Ichigo mulai berlompat-lompat melompati ban itu. Namun di ban terakhir, tiba-tiba Rukia terpeleset.

Rukia memejamkan matanya menyangka tubuhnya akan jatuh ke tanah. Namun tak disangkanya, sepasang tangan kekar menahan tubuhnya. Ia pun membuka matanya dan melihat sepasang mata amber yang menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Wajahnya begitu dekat, hanya terpaut 5 cm jauhnya.

DEG!

Pipi Rukia memanas... tanpa seizinnya jantungnya berdetak kencang...

Perasaan apa ini?

Rukia bertanya-tanya ke hatinya, mengapa ia bisa merasakan hal seperti ini. Hal itu segera buyar karena Ichigo sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hey midget, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Y-ya.. Aku tidak apa-apa.. Terima kasih.." ucap Rukia tanpa melihat ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo beruntung karena Rukia tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Wajahnya tadi sudah merah sekali saat merasakan Rukia berada di pelukannya. Jantungnya juga ikut berdetak kencang.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan.. tinggal sedikit lagi.." ucap Rukia, memecah keheningan.

"Ya.."

Mereka pun akhirnya menyelesaikan latihan ini sebagai pasangan pertama. Pasangan kedua adalah Ishi-Chad. Dan yang ketiga Hitsu-Kira. Kenpachi-sensei memutuskan untuk memasukkan Rukia dan Ichigo ke daftarnya. Daftar nama yang akan diajukan ke kakek Yama.

Setelah latihan selesai, Rukia meminta izin untuk ke toilet. Ia ingin membasuh mukanya yang masih panas. Jujur saja, detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang ini tidak mau mereda. Daripada ia dikira sakit lebih baik ia menenangkan diri dahulu.

Namun, ia tidak menyadari ada 2 orang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia juga tidak menyadari orang tersebut sudah mengendap-endap di belakangnya. Ia hanya menyadari kalau tiba-tiba ia dipukul dari belakang dan pingsan seketika...

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga ni chapter. Tapi sebenernya ni chapter jayus amat yak? Iya gak sih? *tidak percaya dengan kejayusan sendiri*

Ane juga yakin reader banyak yg kangen ama saya... *GR mode on*

Eitt... jangan ngeclose dulu dong.. becanda.. yang kangen itu saya.. saya kangen dengan review dan membayangkan muka kalian pas lagi baca ni fic. Pasti ada yang ketawa, ada yang kesel, ada yang nangis (?) macem2lah.. namanya juga ngayal.

Daripada ane curcol melulu mendingan bales review. Yosh.. balesan chapter sebelumnya:

Chap 7

**Nonichi****: **Nah jujur review anda membuat saya tersentak. Namun semoga cerita di atas bisa diterima dengan tawakal wwkwkwk :D

Chap 8

**Rossi D'scHiffer sUgar****: **Makasih ya udah review.. mind to review again?

Chap 9

**AngelTeuk Airi Kuchori Akiyama****: **Rukia bakal diapa-apain ama Ichigo! Saya yakin itu! *ditampol Ichi* Hehehe, saya rasa alasannya ada di chap 8. Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa review lagiii…

**Shino-xXxXx**** : **Speechless mau bales apaan.. ya sudahlah review aja lagi yaaa

**Arum: **Makasih doanya supaya banyak ide. Maaf kalau idenya tidak seperti yang diharapkan yang penting review lagi yaaa

Pengumuman (chap 10)

**Rakha Matsuyama****: **Gak nyangka aka nada yang sampai setia menunggu author sampai seperti ini *nangis bawang putih* author udah balik lagi kok.. maaf ya sudah membuatmu menungguku… *korban sinetron* dan review lagi

**ichiyama qalbi-neechan****: **Salam kenal juga. Makasih udah ngefave :D Review lagi ya…

**HakuZuka**** : **Salam kenal juga ya Haku-san.. Saya tak menyangka cerita saya unik.. *lebay* boleh difave kok makasih ya.. asal jangan direport aja hehe saya akan bertanggung jawab untuk kelanjutan cerita ini. Tapi kalau makin jelek jangan tinggalkan saya… review lagi?

**AngelTeuk Airi Kuchori Akiyama****: **Waktu itu saya hiatus gara2 mau ngejer ketinggalan pelajaran karena sakit cacar jaha**m! Jadi dengan berat hati *kurang lebih 5 kg* saya terpaksa hiatus. Saking keenakan hiatus jadi kelebihan dari yang dikira. Gomen ya.. mind to review? Oh ya nama FB : Andira Wulandari.

Buat para silent reader, semuanya deh.. author mengucapkan beribu-ribu maaf karena kelebihan hiatus hehe.. trus juga author mau minta pendapat dari para reader nih. Kira-kira mendingan author ngupdate fic satu-satu trus cepat atau mendingan lama tapi sekali update langsung semuanya update? Nah menurut reader gimana tuh?

Trus juga ada yang tahu cara yang sadis buat nyiksa Rukia di chap selanjutnya? *dilempar Ruki ke ciliwung*

Bagi yang tahu silahkan jawab di review! =D


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.**

**Pair: IchiRuki**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Warning:**** Kekerasan, OOC, abal, gaje, freak, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11 – Jadi Cowok?**

**Multi-chapter**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Rukia's POV

Dimana ini?

Itulah hal yang pertama kali kupikirkan saat melihat keadaan di sekitarku. Seluruh ruangan gelap gulita, tidak ada penerangan sedikit pun. Bahkan sepertinya jendela juga tidak ada di sini karena sangat pengap. Aku dapat merasakan hal itu.

Tangan dan kakiku tidak bisa kugerakkan sama sekali. Sepertinya kedua tangan dan kakiku diikat dengan tali. Aku mencoba untuk menggerakkan tanganku tetapi tidak bergerak malah sakit.

"Akh!" Aku menjerit kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang berjalan ke arahku. Sepertinya tidak hanya satu orang karena langkahnya tidak beraturan, aku yakin itu lebih dari satu orang.

"Sudah bangun Kuchiki?"

Hey! Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu.

"Wah wah wah sepertinya kau lupa denganku. Memangnya aku memukulmu terlalu keras ya?"

Tiba-tiba ruangan mendadak menjadi terang, sebenarnya tidak terlalu terang sih hanya ada penerangan kecil yang menyala. Kini aku sedikit bisa melihat dengan jelas bentuk ruangan ini. Ruangan ini tidak terlalu kecil dan juga tidak terlalu besar. Dugaanku benar, tidak ada jendela di sini. Barang-barang rongsokan berserakan dimana-mana dan aku yakin debu setebal 5 cm akan menempel di kulitku jika aku menyentuh barang-barang itu.

Kuputar kepalaku ke kanan dan mataku pun melebar seketika. Ulquiorra, Yammy, Grimmjow, Nnoitora dan beberapa anak buah mereka tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Aku menjadi kesal melihatnya. Ingin sekali tanganku untuk meninju satu per satu muka mereka.

"Nnoitora, cepat buka ikatannya lalu tahan tangannya!" perintah Grimmjow kepada Nnoitora.

Ia segera membuka ikatan di tangan dan kakiku. Aku mencoba mengambil kesempatan untuk melawan tetapi aku kalah cepat. Kedua tanganku segera ditahannya dan ditarik ke belakang.

"Eits, mau kemana Kuchiki? Kita belum selesai, sabar ya kita masih perlu main-main hahaha..." ucap Grimmjow diikuti suara tertawa dari yang lain.

"Hahaha! Tidak bisa bergerak ya Kuchiki? Rasakan ini!"

Sebuah tinju mengenaiku pipi kiriku.

"Ughh!" Bisa kurasakan darah mengalir dari tepi bibirku. Cih! Aku mencoba memberontak tetapi Nnoitora mempererat pegangannya di tanganku.

Aku mencoba memberontak lagi tetapi Grimmjow segera menendang perutku.

"Eghh!"

"Hahaha! Sakit ya? Tapi sayang aku belum begitu puas..." Grimmjow tersenyum licik.

Ia melambaikan tangannya dan berkata, "Hei semuanya! Ayo kita hajar bocah ini sepuas-puasnya!" teriak Grimmjow. Lalu kulihat 3 orang dari mereka sudah menimang-nimang sapu yang kuprediksi akan digunakan untuk memukulku. Bisa kudengar gelak tawa mereka yang seakan-akan mengejekku.

_Ichigo! Tolong aku!_

End of Rukia's POV

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Normal POV

Ajakan Grimmjow segera disambut baik oleh teman-temannya. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai mengambil bagian dengan menendang perut Rukia, meninju mukanya, dan memukulinya memakai sapu. Tidak henti-hentinya mulut Rukia mengeluarkan darah.

Darah mulai menodai bajunya. Grimmjow tetap memukulinya memakai sapu, tidak peduli dengan teriakan kesakitan dari mulut Rukia. Rukia semakin tidak tahan, kondisi tubuhnya semakin melemah. Namun di saat Rukia ingin pingsan, Yammy mengguyurnya dengan air es, membuat Rukia sadar kembali dan menggigil kedinginan.

Tidak cukup sampai di situ mereka semua kembali memukulinya dengan penuh kebencian membuat mulut Rukia kembali mengeluarkan darah. Pukulan bertubi-tubi ke arah perut, wajah, terus menghujani tubuhnya.

Tidak cukup sampai di situ beberapa dari mereka bahkan meludahinya. Lalu kembali mengguyur tubuh Rukia dengan air es dan kembali menghujani tubuh Rukia dengan pukulan. Hal itu terus mereka lakukan hingga Rukia tidak sadarkan diri.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Sementara itu mari kita lihat nasib Abarai Renji.

Sepertinya setelah 4 bulan ia berada di sini, menjadi murid Karakura's Army School nasibnya tak pernah baik. Tentu kalian masih ingat saat Ichigo salah mengiranya sebagai monyet (baca chapter 6) lalu dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Aizen-sensei karena kejar-kejaran dengan Ichigo lalu terakhir dihukum Kenpachi-sensei karena ketawan sudah menghabisi buah pisang di kebun belakang.

"Salah apa sih gua? Kenapa gua mulu yang kena sial? Dikira monyet lah, trus dimarahinlah, eh sekarang disuruh menanam pisang mana kebunnya besar lagi. Bisa-bisa 2 hari nih selesai," gerutu Renji sambil tetap mencangkul.

"Tapi... lumayan juga sih. Ntar pisang-pisang ini kalau tumbuh semua bisa gua jualin kan lumayan uangnya bisa buat nabung trus bikin toko pisang deh..." ucap Renji sambil membayangkan dirinya setiap hari makan pisang.

"Hey, Abarai! Sudah selesai belum!" tanya Kenpachi-sensei yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya.

"B-belum sensei! -sebentar lagi.." jawab Renji. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Renji jadi gagap mendadak. Mungkin Kenpachi kesereman kali ya? *author ngibrit dikejer Kenpachi*

"Ya sudah, tapi kalau kamu saya lihat ngelamun lagi saya tambahin hukuman kamu jadi sampai ke kebun samping."

"J..j-ja-..jangan sensei! Ampun! Ampuni saya sensei.. saya gak sanggup..." ucap Renji sambil menyembah-nyembah di kaki Kenpachi.

Kenpachi mengeluarkan _evil laugh_nya. "Hahaha.. kalau begitu kerja yang baik ya.." sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Renji.

Dan Kenpachi pun nyelonong pergi meninggalkan Renji sendirian. *forever alone*

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Sementara itu Kurosaki Ichigo sedang bermalas-malasan di kamarnya. Ia baru saja habis mandi. Sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya ia mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk dan masih _shirtless_. Tentu anda bisa bayangkan bulir-bulir air yang perlahan-lahan menetes dari dadanya yang bidang itu.

Ia masih heran mengapa ia merasa berdebar-debar saat bertatapan muka dengan Rukia? Apalagi saat kejadian tadi di saat jarak dari wajah mereka hanya terpaut 5 cm membuat jantung Ichigo berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Ia beruntung bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengambil langkah selanjutnya yaitu, mencium Rukia.

Bibirnya yang merah merona dan sedikit terbuka, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menahan dirinya untuk mencium Rukia? Tetapi demi menjaga nama baik ia urungkan niatnya itu.

Oh iya, mana Ryuu? Sejak tadi belum kelihatan. Biasanya sedang mengerjakan PR di kamar tumben tidak kelihatan. Mungkin sedang bersama Chad dan Ishida, pikirnya. Ichigo pun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menghela napas.

Dari tadi detak jantungnya belum kembali normal, terus berdetak kencang. Pikirannya masih tertuju kepada Rukia. Dimana dia sekarang? Sedang apa dia? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Ia sedang bersama siapa sekarang? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus mengganggu pikirannya.

"Argh!"

Ichigo berteriak kesal dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Kenapa aku terus memikirkan dia sih?"

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Chad dan Ishida sedang menonton TV di ruang tamu mereka. Setelah lelah sehabis berolahraga memang cocok untuk menjernihkan pikiran yaitu menonton TV. Acara TV sekarang adalah sebuah drama musikal rock yang diadaptasi dari manga Bleach, episode kali ini adalah Rock Musical Bleach Saien. Saat ini bagian yang mereka tonton adalah bagian dimana sang pemeran utama wanita dibawa pulang kembali oleh kakak dan temannya kembali ke Soul Society.

Adegan itu cukup menyedihkan bagi Ishida, karena ia sedang menangis sesenggukan. Chad dengan sabar memberikan tisu kepada Ishida, Ishida pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tisu yang tidak berdosa itu pun kini sudah korban kejahatan Ishida.

Tak lama kemudian pun isak tangis Ishida berhenti menjadi sorak sorai kegembiraan saat adegan dimana sang pemeran utama laki-laki berlatih keras demi menyelamatkan sang pemeran utama wanita. Ishida tidak henti-hentinya berteriak layaknya seorang fangirls. Chad hanya bisa sabar dalam menghadapi cobaan mempunyai teman seperti Ishida. *author dipanah*

Akhirnya sorak sorai kegembiraan dari Ishida berhenti saat iklan. Chad pun mengajak Ishida untuk melihat keadaan Renji.

"Ishida, kita lihat Renji yuk!"

"Yah.. tapi kan ini belum habis."

"Kan besok ada ulangannya.. lagian bukannya kau sudah menonton ini berulang kali. Seingatku kau sudah menontonnya kemarin," ucap Chad sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Iya sih tetapi aku tidak pernah bosan untuk menontonnya. Aku bisa merasakan cinta diantara mereka berdua. Kyaa~!" Ishida melompat-lompat senang.

"Ayo kita lihat Renji dulu.. kasihan ia.."

"Baiklah baiklah.. ayo!"

Dan duo-sahabat itu pun pergi untuk melihat Renji.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Renji sedang bersandar di pohon. Badannya sangat lelah dan keringatnya sudah membasahi bajunya. Jika dipikir-pikir, ini lebih melelahkan daripada lari keliling lapangan. Kalau ia disuruh memilih, tentu saja ia lebih memilih lari 10 kali keliling lapangan daripada menanam pohon pisang di area yang luasnya 1 hektar ini. (O.o)

Tulang-tulangnya serasa patah jika ia mencoba untuk digerakkan. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Mana ia belum makan lagi, perutnya sudah berbunyi untuk meminta makanan namun sampai sekarang belum ia kabulkan.

"Perutku... sabar ya... sebentar lagi... aku belum selesai.. kau harus sabar..." ucap Renji sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Hoy Renji!" panggil Ishida.

Renji pun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Ishida dan Chad datang menghampirinya.

"Yo Renji!"

"Yo Chad, Ishida!" Renji tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Sudah selesai?"

"Sedikit lagi sih," ucap Renji sambil melihat ke arah kebun. Renji pun menghela napas.

Tiba-tiba sebuah roti melayang mengenai kepalanya.

"Aduh!" jerit Renji sambil memegangi kepalanya yang agak benjol. Sekeras itukah sebuah roti?

"R-roti..." Mata Renji segera berbinar-binar melihatnya. Cacing-cacing di perutnya pun sudah tidak sabar untuk menyuruh Renji untuk memakannya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti lapar jadi makanlah, baka!" ucap Ishida sambil menepak kepala Renji.

Renji membalas Ishida dengan meninju pelan pundakknya.

"Thanks guys."

Setelah Renji selesai makan, tiba-tiba Yumichika dan Ikkaku berlari ke arah mereka.

"Renji, Ishida, Chad! Ga-Gawat!" ucap Yumichika sambil terengah-engah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ishida.

"R..Ryuu.. di..dia.."

"Ada apa dengan Ryuu?" Kali ini Renji yang bertanya.

"Dia habis dikeroyoki..."

"Apa! Bagaimana bisa!"

"Begini..."

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

_Flashback_

_Saat itu Yumichika dan Ikkaku sedang disuruh untuk membersihkan sebuah taman kecil dekat kamar mandi belakang sekolah. _

_"Haah... membosankan sekali..."_

_"Ya.. kau benar... sangat-sangat membosankan..."_

_Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari kamar mandi._

_"Suara apa itu?" tanya Yumichika._

_"Entahlah.. ayo lihat.."_

_Yumichika dan Ikkaku pun mengendap-endap selayaknya maling yang akan mencuri. Mereka merapat ke dinding dan pelan-pelan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka._

_"Haahhh tanganku pegal sekali sehabis memukuli Kuchiki..." ucap Nnoitora sambil meregangkan tangannya._

_"Ya.. aku juga.. hahaha..." ujar Yammy sambil tertawa._

_"Tetapi sayang dia sudah pingsan.. padahal aku masih ingin mendengar ia menjerit kesakitan... hahahaha..."_

_"Ya, aku setuju. Semoga tidak ada yang menemukan badannya kalau tidak bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah kita."_

_"Tenang saja, Grimmjow sudah mengurungnya di gudang belakang. Tidak mungkin ada yang mencarinya," ucap Nnoitora sambil mencuci tangannya._

_End of Flashback_

.

.

"Setelah mendengar kabar itu, kami segera menuju kesini."

"Baiklah, kita harus segera memberi tahu Kurosaki."

Semuanya menggangguk terhadap Renji dan segera berlari ke arah rumah mereka.

BRAKK

Pintu kamar Ichigo dibuka dengan kasar sontak membuat Ishida latah.

"Ayam! Eh Ayam!"

Latahan Ishida pun membangunkan Ichigo yang tengah tertidur lelap. Ichigo pun segera berdiri.

"A-ada apa?"

"Ichigo, Ryuu..."

DEG!

TBC

(Pojokan Author)

Hoahmm... kayaknya cerita ini semakin jayus aja.. ya gak? Dan gomen ne udah telat update.. 3 bulan lamanya pasti bikin reader kangen sama author ya gak...? Hehehe... gomen author makin narsis *dilempar sendal*

Dan selamat untuk author sendiri karena sudah kembali ke dalam 10 besar hehehe... semester kemarin sempet turun ke 11 besar. Dan selamat juga kepada para readers yang nilainya pada memuaskan.. selamat ya... *tepuktangan*

Mengenai Love is Troublesome, insya Allah minggu ini bisa update, doain author ya... dan semoga IchiRuki bisa kembali reunian... woohooo!

Oke author balas review di chap sebelumnya :

Chap 8

**Rossi D'scHiffer sUgar**: Ishida latah… ah itu hanya keisengan author yang sedang menjadi-jadi. Makasih ya udah review. Udah update lagi nih, minta reviewnya boleh?

Chapter 11

**Anezakibeech**: Saya sudah update sesuai request. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**Rakha Matsuyama**: *Meluk Rakha-san balik* Saya juga ikutan jingkrak-jingkrak saat ada yang mereview cerita ini! XD Byakuya OOC? Biarin saya mau balas dendam sama Byakuya trus juga kan jarang Byakuya OOC di fanfiction story hehe… tapi anda terhibur kan? Saya juga berharap bisa update kilat. Review please…

**Misora Jaegerjaquez**: Sudah saya teruskan, monggo dibaca…

**Ryukimisa**: Entahlah.. mungkin untuk sekarang masih T tapi untuk chapter mendatang semoga rated T semi M huahahahaha *evil laugh*

**Reina Rukii**: Iya, kan Hisagi ama Kira rada-rada alay hehe *digiles* Dan kok bisa nebak sih? Padahal kan mau jadiin kejutan tapi tak apalah akan saya bikin kejutan lagi hehe makasih ya atas reviewnya..

**arumru-tyasoang**: Wah makasih atas saran dan reviewnya. Sebagian sih saya pakai dan semoga ini cukup kejam :P Dan mengenai pertanyaan anda, hohoho itu rahasia… cukup menjadi kejutan =) Thanks for the review…

**Purple and Blue**: Yey udah temenan! =D Update sesuai request!

**Wi3nter**: Gak papa kok telat review… yang penting kan reviewnya hehehe… Romance IchiRuki kayaknya bakal mulai muncul di chapter selanjutnya jadi sabar yahh… Yang mukul Rukia itu Yammy sama Ulquiorra. Tetapi sayang Ichigo telat nolonginnya, tenang saja. Terima kasih atas review anda. GO ICHIRUKI! XD

Nah, buat para silent reader dan para pereview, terima kasih sudah menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca cerita saya yang abal nan jayus. Semoga permintaan anda semua dikabulkan oleh Allah SWT. Dan jangan lupa untuk mereview lagi…

Oh iya, Libur telah tiba! Selamat menghabiskan liburan~!

Ja ne!

Outer 


	13. Chapter 12

Hola, _readers_…

Akhirnya kita bisa ketemu lagi. Janji author yang update 3 bulan sekali bener kan? Walaupun mustinya 30 September, lewat seminggu gak papa kaaann…. *maksa*

Saking sibuknya author, klo ada typo atau kata-kata gak jelas, de el el.. author mohon maaf karena author gak ada waktu buat ngecek lagi. Kayaknya gak perlu ba bi bu lagi/ ngeles buat ngejelasin alasan author telat kan, karena yang penting author tetep update kan? Iya kan? Iya kan? *maksa.. _lagi_*

_Then_, _presents…_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.**

**Pair: IchiRuki**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Warning:**** OOC, abal, gaje, freak, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12 ****– Jadi Cowok?**

**Multi-chapter**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

_Recap!_

_"A-ada apa?"_

_"Ichigo, Ryuu..."_

_DEG!_

_End of Recap!_

**Ichigo's POV**

Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar kencang di saat aku mendengar nama Ryuu disebut. Apakah sesuatu terjadi kepadanya? Apakah ini kabar baik? Atau kabar buruk? Begitu kulihat raut wajah Ishida, Chad, Yumichika-senpai, Ikkaku-senpai, dan Renji, aku yakin, aku tidak akan suka mendengar berita ini.

"Ichigo, Ryuu dalam bahaya... kita harus segera menolongnya!" ujar Yumichika-senpai dengan nada panik.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Ryuu dalam bahaya?" tanyaku.

"Ryuu dikeroyok oleh Grimmjow!"

Jantungku segera berdetak cepat begitu mendengarnya.

"Apa? Kau tidak bercanda kan? Bagaimana bisa?"

_Kami-sama_… apa yang telah terjadi?

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku mendengar sendiri perkataan Nnoitora dan Yammy tadi di toilet," ujar Ikkaku-senpai. "Dan jangan menganggap aku mengintip mereka! Pokoknya kita harus segera menyelamatkan Ryuu sekarang juga!" sambung Ikkaku-senpai berapi-api.

"Dimana… dimana ia disekap?" tanyaku dengan nada panik. _Kami-sama… _semoga Rukia baik-baik saja.. Plis…

"Dia disekap di gudang belakang dekat toilet!" jawab Yumichika-senpai.

Otakku segera berpikir keras dan menyusun rencana-rencana yang harus kami lakukan.

"Senpai, tolong panggil ambulan! Renji, Ishida, tolong panggil Kuchiki-sensei! Dan Chad, bantu aku untuk mendobrak pintu gudang!"

Semua orang mengangguk dan segera beranjak dari kamarku. Aku sendiri segera berlari bersama Chad menuju gudang belakang.

_Rukia, bertahanlah… Aku akan menolongmu…_

End of Ichigo's POV

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Normal POV

Ishida dan Renji tengah berlari ke arah ruang guru. Mereka berlari dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, setidaknya melebihi kecepatan kereta api _express_ dari Tebet ke Bogor. Mereka yakin untuk berlari secepat itu karena tidak ada yang menghalangi laju mereka.

Namun…

Tak disangka-sangka ada sebuah halangan tepat di depan mereka, radius sekitar 150 meter. Ternyata halangan itu adalah Kenpachi-sensei dan Byakuya-sensei sedang membawa tumpukan kertas ulangan. Renji dan Ishida panik tingkat ujian nasional.

Mereka tambah panik lagi karena sudah menekan klakson (?) berkali-kali namun tidak juga terdengar oleh mereka. Dan terpaksa, saking congeknya kedua guru itu, mereka harus memakai klakson manual! Ishida menoleh ke arah Renji dan memberi sinyal kepada Renji untuk melakukannya bersama-sama. Ishida dan Renji pun mengambil napas dalam sebanyak yang mereka bisa hingga dada mereka membesar, bagaikan si jagoan wanita yang di film _Kungfu Hustle _yang akan mengeluarkan jurus teriakan macan, mereka pun berteriak untuk menghindari tabrakan maut,

"AWAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS!"

Terlambat.

Mereka sudah keburu menabrak Kenpachi-sensei dan Byakuya-sensei.

BOOOM!

Begitulah suara tabrakan naas mereka. Kertas-kertas beterbangan layaknya bunga sakura yang gugur. Kenpachi-sensei jatuh terduduk, Byakuya jatuh tengkurap sementara itu Ishida dan Renji nyungsep ke got. Untung saja got itu kering.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Kenpachi marah.

Renji dan Ishida yang baru saja bangun dari tabrakan itu tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kenpachi, mereka malah langsung menarik Byakuya untuk berlari bersama mereka. Kali ini giliran Byakuya yang bingung.

"Eh eh eh apa-apaan ini main tarik-tarik aja?"

"Sensei! Itu… anu… itu… anu…anu… itu… aakhh.. anu…" Renji mulai gagap lagi.

"Itu anu itu anu terus! Emangnya saya ngerti?" balas Byakuya marah-marah.

"Ryuu babak belur sensei!" Akhirnya Ishida angkat bicara karena penyakit gagap Renji belum sembuh sampai sekarang. *author diserbu pasukan babon*

"UAAAPPPAAA?" teriak Byakuya heboh.

Teriakan yang frekuensinya lebih dari 20.000 Hz itu berhasil merubuhkan jembatan yang baru saja akan diresmikan pembuatannya. Bahkan mengalahkan motor Yamaha-nya Komeng yang baru saja mau jalan. *sejak kapan Komeng ada di Jepang?* Akhirnya, Komeng pun mojok di pojokan karena lagi pundung. #korbaniklan

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang, sensei!" ujar Renji yang baru selesai sakit gagapnya.

"Kalau begitu, kemana kita sekarang? Kita harus menyelamatkan Ruki- eh Ryuu!" teriak Byakuya histeris.

"Ryuu disekap di gudang belakang, sensei! Ichigo dan Chad sudah duluan kesana," jelas Renji.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Ikkaku dan Yumichika berlari kencang bagaikan dikejar genderuwo. Mereka berlari secepat mungkin ke kantor guru. Membanting pintu (yang menyebabkan Kakek Yama latah) dan berlari ke arah telpon. Yumichika meraih gagang telpon dan segera menekan tombol nomor rumah sakit.

14045

Kok jadi 14045?

_"Selamat siang, dengan saya Yumiko di McDonalds cabang terdekat bisa dibantu?"_

"Saya pesan paket panasnya 8, kentang-" ucapan Yumichika terpotong saat Ikkaku membungkam mulutnya. "Mmmphh….kmmphh…"

"EH! Kok malah mesen McD, kita kan mau nelpon rumah sakit."

"Tapi gua laper coy! Gua yakin lo juga laper kan? Kita mesen makanan dulu baru nelpon rumah sakit," ujar Yumichika. Ikkaku nurut aja. Dasar! Bukannya nolong orang yang jadi prioritas utama malah makanan dulu… Ckckckck….

"Jadi, paket panasnya 8, kentang gorengnya yang ukuran large 3, sama burgernya 2 ya.."

"_Alamatnya dimana?"_

"Karakura's Army School, gedung 5!"

"_Kalau begitu totalnya 45,000 yen. Harap tunggu setengah jam lagi."_

Yumichika mengakhiri panggilannya dan kembali menekan tombol.

0123*****

"_Selamat siang, terima kasih telah menghubungi Rumah Sakit Karakura. Dengan saya Emi ada yang bisa dibantu?"_

"Saya butuh ambulan untuk datang ke sini sekarang juga!"

"_Maaf, kesini itu dimana ya?"_

"Oh iya! Maksud saya ke Karakura's High School! Tolong Emi-san, ini sangat gawat!"

"_Baiklah, ambulan dari rumah sakit kami akan segera ke sana secepat yang kami bisa!"_

Pembicaraan pun segera terputus. Ikkaku dan Yumichika memutuskan untuk menyusul Ichigo dan Chad. Pada saat mereka mau berbalik, tiba-tiba Kakek Yama berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Hei.. kalian sedang apa?" tanya Kakek Yama dengan nada seram bagaikan hantu yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"_OH MY GAWWDD_! Iih… Kakek Yama, kirain siapa~ Ngagetin aja deh, jantung eike hampir copot nih... Kalau jantung eike copot kan bisa rempong~" Yumichika memukul-mukul manja pundak Kakek Yama ala banci taman lawang. *tau kan maksudnyaa* (Author aja heran kenapa dia bisa masuk sekolah tentara :| )

"Kalian ngapain nelpon ambulan? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Kakek Yama penasaran.

"Ini, Kek.. Ryuu habis dikeroyok sama…" Ikkaku mengisyaratkan Kakek Yama mendekat. Ikkaku berbisik ke Kakek Yama tentang siapa pelakunya. "Trus kami disuruh Ichigo untuk nelpon ambulan," ujar Ikkaku sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak ada rambutnya.

"DEMI _WHAT_ RYUU DIKEROYOK? Aku akan segera menghukum mereka semua! _By the way,_ kok baru ngasih tau siiih?"

"Eh..eh.. ini kejadiannya juga baru tadi kalee…"

"Pokoknya kita musti ke sana! Sekarang!" Kakek Yama langsung nyeret Ikkaku sama Yumichika pergi dari ruang guru.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Ichigo dan Chad sudah sampai di depan gudang belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Sepi. Kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana di sekitarnya sekarang. Ichigo segera berlari ke gudang dan mencoba untuk mendobrak pintunya.

BRAKK

Pintu tidak terbuka. Hanya sedikit celah yang terbuka, sisanya tertutup rapat. Rupanya mereka benar-benar berencana untuk membiarkan Rukia tidak sadarkan diri hingga membusuk di dalam sana. Sialan! Ichigo mencoba untuk mendobrak lagi tetapi hasilnya sama. Malah celah itu tidak tambah terbuka. Celah sekecil itu saja tidak cukup untuk melihat keadaan di dalam sana, apalagi mau masuk. _Semut aja gak bisa masuk kali_, pikir Ichigo jengkel.

Tidak cukup untuk badan sebesar dirinya maupun Chad untuk bisa masuk ke dalam sana. Ichigo mengintip sedikit ke dalam. Gelap. Tidak ada cahaya sama sekali yang menerangi. Pikiran Ichigo pun tambah kalut mengingat Rukia berada di dalam sana dengan tubuh yang habis dikeroyoki. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana kondisinya saat ini.

Chad yang daritadi hanya memperhatikan, berinisiatif untuk mengambil alih posisi Ichigo. Ia mengerti apa yang Ichigo rasakan saat ini, apalagi Ryuu adalah teman seasrama mereka. Chad menepuk pundak Ichigo dan menyuruhnya untuk minggir.

"Ichigo, tolong menyingkir."

Ichigo sadar akan kekuatan temannya ini. Ia pun menuruti permintaan Chad. Chad mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu, lalu menghantam bahunya ke pintu gudang itu.

BRUAAKKK

Pintu gudang itu roboh ke bawah dan menampilkan tubuh Rukia yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ichigo segera berlari ke arah Rukia dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya, mencoba untuk membuatnya siuman.

"Rukia? Rukia?"

Rukia tidak memberikan respon apa-apa. Ia tetap tidak sadarkan diri.

Ichigo memeriksa kondisi tubuh Rukia. Dingin sekali. Namun, detak jantungnya masih terasa. Bedebah! Apa yang telah mereka perbuat ke Rukia? Ichigo memeluk Rukia mencoba untuk menghangatkannya. Ia mengelus-elus tangannya, mencoba untuk menurunkan suhu tubuhnya.

Di dalam hatinya ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak ikut bersama Rukia tadi? Kenapa ia membiarkannya pergi sendiri? Kenapa? Kenapa…? Padahal baru saja, Byakuya memberikan kepercayaan kepadanya hari ini, kenapa secepat itu ia menghancurkan kepercayaan itu? Ichigo pun memeluk Rukia lebih erat lagi. Bibirnya menyentuh kening Rukia yang masih terasa lembab bibirnya.

Sementara itu, Chad merasa bingung dengan panggilan Ichigo kepada Ryuu barusan. Tadi, Ichigo memanggil Ryuu dengan sebutan Rukia. Apakah bisa terjadi salah sebut nama? Atau bisa saja lidah keseleo sehingga menyebut nama Ryuu menjadi Rukia. Mungkin Rukia adalah nama pacarnya dan mirip dengan Ryuu sehingga Ichigo salah sebut nama. Cukup dengan masalah salah menyebut nama.

Masalah itu bertambah lagi ketika Ichigo memeluk Ryuu. Kenapa musti pake acara meluk-meluk? Maksudnya, Ryuu kan cowok, masa Ichigo musti meluk-meluk dia saking paniknya? Mana tangannya Ryuu ikutan dielus-elus lagi! Hei! Jangan-jangan Ichigo itu… maho lagi? Tapi, masa sih? Ichigo… maho? Ichigo tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika ia maho. Membayangkan Ichigo maho saja membuat Chad bergidik ngeri.

Tapi masalahnya lain lagi jika Ryuu adalah perempuan.

Sekilas pernyataan itu terlintas di pikiran Chad. Cuma sedetik. Walaupun Cuma sedetik, pernyataan itu membuat hati Chad siap untuk _byebye_..Soalnya kemungkinan jika Ryuu adalah perempuan adalah 30% dilihat dari melihat tindak tanduk Ryuu yang agak mencurigakan setiap kali mau mandi. Bukan! Bukan karena Chad pernah ngintip Ryuu mandi! Bukan seperti itu! Chad anak yang baik, Chad tidak akan pernah mengintip orang mandi. Kakeknya tidak pernah mengajarkan hal itu kalau neneknya pernah… Nah loh…

Okeh, balik ke masalah tindak tanduk Ryuu yang mencurigakan. Pertama, *author ngacungin jari, (penting banget deeeh..)* Ryuu tidak pernah mau mandi bersama teman-teman di kamar mandi bersama. Ia lebih memilih menunggu antrian panjang dan setelah itu mandi sendiri. Mandi sendiri itu juga setelah ia menyuruh semua orang untuk meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan aura neraka tingkat 10. Lalu kedua, ketika ia menunggu antrian, ia selalu menunggu di luar. Ia tidak pernah mau disuruh menunggu di dalam.

Katanya, _"Mendingan aku melihat wajah Sadako, kuntilanak, genderuwo atau apaan kek di luar daripada melihat tubuh kalian yang bau asem itu bertebaran di mana-mana!_" Ketiga, ia juga selalu mandi malam-malam. Menunggu semua orang terlelap. Baru ia mandi. Jadi, setelah melihat keanehan-keanehan itu, kemungkinan Ryuu adalah perempuan bisa saja benar.

Pernah juga sekali, Chad melihat kumis Ryuu miring. Merasa bingung, Chad pun menutup mata selama beberapa detik lalu saat mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ryuu lagi, kumisnya sudah rapi seperti semula. Masa kumis yang miring bisa ditarik jadi normal lagi jika kumis itu bukan kumis palsu. Kadang-kadang juga, suka ada poni di rambut Ryuu, padahal setahu Chad, Ryuu poningnya itu sedikit jabrik dan berwarna sedikit kecoklatan, tetapi poni yang ini warnanya hitam. Apakah bisa rambut berbeda warna pada saat bersamaan? Itu berarti kemungkinan Ryuu adalah perempuan bisa terjadi!

Mengingat itu, Chad jadi inget sinetron-sinetron yang ceritanya cewek nyamar jadi cowok. Sekali lagi bukan karena Chad suka nonton sinetron. Tapi karena author yang suka nonton sinetron! Eh bukan! Salahkan nenek author! Salahkan dia karena tiap hari nontonnya sinetron! _Back to da problem_, intinya Chad inget itu aja! *gaje tingkat parah*

Tak lama kemudian rombongan Byakuya, Renji, dan Ishida datang. Diikuti para perawat dari rumah sakit dan rombongan Kakek Yama, Yumichika, dan Ikkaku pun ikut mengekor di belakang mereka. Ichigo segera bangun, menggendong Rukia ala _bridal style_, layaknya seorang pangeran yang menggendong kekasihnya yang sakit. Ichigo menempatkan Rukia di tempat tidur itu pelan-pelan dan ikut masuk ke ambulan.

Murid-murid lain pun mulai berdatangan. Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi hingga harus memanggil ambulan datang. Yumichika dan Ikkaku bertugas jadi _body guard _dadakan. Menghalangi setiap murid yang ingin melihat kejadian yang sedang berlangsung.

Byakuya dan Kakek Yama tidak tinggal diam. Mereka segera menyusul ambulan ke rumah sakit Karakura. Sementara itu, Renji dan Ishida yang masih ngos-ngosan habis lari, serta Chad ditinggalin begitu saja. Tidak ambil pusing dengan masalah ditinggalin-begitu-saja, Chad memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"_Bro.._" panggil Chad kepada kedua temannya.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan Ryuu," sambung Chad.

"Janggal? Apanya? Kayaknya dia biasa-biasa aja tuh!" timpal Renji.

Ishida hanya mengangguk. Tumben amat dia gak ngomong. Biasanya dia yang angkat bicara duluan. Chad pun bicara lagi.

"Aku bisa merasakan tingkah lakunya sedikit lain dari biasanya."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." Kali ini Ishida yang bicara.

Untungnya Chad itu selain baik hati dan tidak sombong, Chad juga sabar. Tentunya, sabar menghadapi kedua sahabatnya yang gak konek-konek juga diajak ngomong. Lagi serius-serius juga! Chad pun menceritakan semuanya, hipotesanya, alibinya, bagaimana terjadinya, dan nya nya nya yang lain.

Ishida dan Renji mendengarkan penjelasan Chad dengan seksama. Ishida mengangguk tanda mengerti sementara Renji mengangguk tanda tidak mengerti.

"Eh, serius deh, kita lagi ngomongin apaan sih?" tanya Renji sambil nyengir lebar.

GUBRAK!

Ishida nepok jidatnya. Emang susah ya punya temen kayak gini. Bawaannya itu pengen di….. pokoknya pengen diapa-apain deh. (Jangan mikir yang macem-macem!)

Akhirnya, Chad dengan kesabaran tingkat tinggi, kembali menjelaskan ceritanya tadi. Setelah selesai, Renji memekik gembira.

"Ooohhh… jadi maksud dikau.. Ryuu itu cewek?"

Chad mengangguk pelan.

"Yahh… setelah mendengar cerita Chad, aku juga rada ngerasa sih…" tambah Ishida.

"Tapi gak mungkin deh kayaknya…. Buat apa coba dia masuk ke sini? Masa dia mau ngintip kita-kita gitu? Kalaupun iya dia cewek, jangan-jangan dia cewek psikopat yang suka ngintipin cowok? Trus karna dia udah ngintipin kita-kita, dia nyebarin foto bugil kita di internet… OMG! Gimana ini, Ishidaaaa?"

"Gimana apanya?" tanya Ishida rada bego.

"Gimana kalau gua jadi terkenal gara-gara itu? Kalau tiba-tiba gua jadi artis gimanaaa? Apa kata bonyok gua ngeliat gua masuk tipi?" Ratapnya tanpa berhenti.

Renji dijitak ama Ishida.

"Plisss deh gak usah lebay gitu… Lo tuh kayak anak muda sekarang nih, lebay! Sesuatu banget deh.."

Renji ingin bales omongannya Ishida, tetapi Chad keburu melerai.

"Woi, _bro.. _Kayaknya kita susul Ichigo aja deh dulu, kita juga musti tau gimana kabarnya Ryuu sekarang. Urusan Ryuu cewek apa cowok bisa nanti-nanti. Intinya sekarang kita yakin dan percaya kalau dia itu cowok." Chad berusaha berpikir optimis.

Ishida dan Renji mengangguk setuju.

Mereka semua hendak meninggalkan gudang itu kalau Renji tidak menahan mereka.

"Eh tunggu, ada yang nyangkut di sepatu gua!"

Ishida dan Chad pun berhenti untuk menunggu Renji.

Renji pun menarik benda yang menyangkut di sepatunya itu.

Melihat benda yang menyangkut itu, matanya melebar seketika. Tidak hanya Renji, Chad dan Ishida juga.

Benda itu adalah sebuah wig. Wig berwarna kecokelatan dan sedikit jabrik.

Mereka semua berpandangan. Renji natap Chad, Chad natap Ishida, Ishida natap si wig. Lalu mereka mengangguk bersamaan dan segera berlari ke parkiran.

Arti dari anggukan mereka adalah… mereka harus ke rumah sakit sekarang juga…

TBC

*mengeluarkan nafas lega* Fiuhhh…. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini.. Ini udah author tahan-tahan dari bulan kemaren sebenernya, sayangnya author gak sempet ngelanjutin gara-gara begitu masuk sekolah langung ulangan. Bayangin author ulangan biologi, bahasa Jepang ama MTK, gimana gak otak author kejang-kejang?

Tetapi author tetap berniat melanjutkan karena author muak dengan rumus fisika, matematika, dan rumus-rumus yang lain. Alhasil, chapter 12 selesai juga. Chapter ini juga kado dari author untuk eps 342. Walaupun baru liat spoilernya di tumblr (gak sempet nonton), author seneng banget! Pengen teriak-teriak tapi malu ama tetangga jadinya teriak di bantal, jingkrak-jingkrak di kasur sampai senyum dipancarkan seharian. Lebay banget ya? Tapi author penasaran dengan gimana reaksi readers yang GO ICHIRUKI!

Balasan chapter sebelumnya….

**Anezakibeech: **Kayaknya saya musti sujud di depan anda, maaf ya… di chap ini gak ada romance sama sekali.. yang ada malah.. *ngintip chap 12* malah kejayusan tingkat tinggi! Tapi author janji, chapter depan ada romancenya! Full atau enggak itu urusan saya hehe =D Tapi makasih ya reviewnya… review lagi boleh?

**nenk rukiakate: **Hallo juga, nenk kate-san! (^.^) Nama saya kepanjangan ya? Kan sekarang lagi jaman nama panjang2 hehe… (apa hubungannya?) Panggil saya, Ou-chan atau Ou-kun, terserah sih yang penting ada namanya. Gak papa kok baru review asal selanjutnya review terus ya? Ichigo gak nolongin Ruki emang sengaja biar dramatis gitu.. saya lagi hobi bikin drama walaupun hasilnya ancur parah. Nah, yg full ichiruki saya bilang kemaren itu kan 'di chapter selanjutnya' berarti di chapter selanjutnya selanjutnya selanjutnya dan selanjutnya bisa dong? (baca: ngeles) Beribu-ribu maaf, ni chapter gak ada romance sama sekali, chapter depan ya? Ok? Setuju ya? Ikhlas kan? Hehehe… By the way.. makasih atas reviewnya… Review terus ya…

**Kyucchi: **Author emang sengaja biar gak ada yang nolongin Ruki (digiles pake bulldozer) biar jadi dramatis di saat2 Ichi nolongin Ruki ^^a Tapi kalau yang diatas gak dramatis… ya udah deh.. *pundung* Makasih ya.. Kyu-san.. atas reviewnya.. _don't forget to review_…

**Zanpaku-nee: **Hai jugaaa \(^.^)/ Boleh boleh.. manggilnya boleh apa aja.. asal jangan yang aneh-aneh.. Juju raja saya belum pernah nonton Hana Kimi lho.. pengen beli cdnya tapi gak ada waktu buat nonton hiks hiks.. Bener banget! Maid-sama, Dengeki Daisy, ama Bleach itu mirip2 bgt charanya *histeris* aku aja sempet ngira Maid-sama itu Bleach sebelum tahu nama pengarangnya tapi Bleach baru ngikutin tahun kemaren dan masih dibilang buta banget… Makasih reviewnya.. review lagi boleh..

**Dina rukia kuchiki D'hollow: **Mukaku menjadi merah merona melihat review anda. Membuatku ngefly sampai ke ujung dunia… LOL… Review lagi ya?

**Reina Rukii: **Jika anda muridnya Deddy kobotak, saya akan berguru ke Limbad kogondrong! Author emang tega! Author emang kejam! Author emang jahat! *konslet* Nih, saya udah update.. Jangan lupa review lagi.. :D

**Purple and Blue: **Okeh.. review aja yaahhh ^^/

**HakuZuka: **Update sesuai request.. Salam kenal ya… Review lagi boleh?

**Vicky Schiffer: **Aku dipanggil kakak? *nunjuk diri sendiri* Plis, jangan manggil kakak, saya belum setua itu hiks hiks.. Update kilat…

**HAna RUna onNa: **Update sesuai request…

**Tsukiyomi Amu-chan Hinamori: **Login dimanapun boleh asal direview hehe.. lanjutannya ada di atas… \(^.^)/

Semuanya makasih atas review anda dan waktu yang anda habiskan untuk baca fanfic ini, chapter ini… Saya berharap semua yang anda inginkan bisa dikabulkan oleh Allah SWT…

Buat yang mau UTS besok, belajar… jangan baca fanfic aja.. Author masih nyantai karena UTSnya masih minggu depan hehe d(^.^)b Pokoknya ganbatte!

Ja ne!

Outer Space Alien XV


End file.
